James The Lesser's Batman Beyond
by James the Lesser
Summary: After Season 3 and Return of the Joker what happens?  We must find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 53: Unmasked Part II**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/seires**

"**It's not what you look at it's what you see." Henry David Thoreau **

Terry is perched on top of a building watching thee Jokers. "Bruce they're up too some thing more then pranks." He zooms the vision of the mask on an item in the lead Joker's hand. "That's no rubber chicken."

"Be careful they're going in to the cryogenics building. The chemicals in there can freeze you nearly instantly."

"Won't the suit protect me?"

"In Antarctica yes but not when the temperature drops below negative fifty."

"I'll bring a sweater then." Terry leaps off of the building and lands outside of the cryogenics entrance. "This should be easy after dealing with the real one." He goes inside.

Terry is invisible as he moves through the rafters of the Cryogenic lab. He follows the Jokers. "Shouldn't I take them out already?"

"Wait and see why they are there. If they were called the Freezers I'd have an idea but they're Jokers." Bruce has the view finder up. "I can't think of any technology they would want in a Cryogenics lab."

"We'll find out soon." Terry lands on the floor silently after the Jokers go through a door.

Inside the Jokers go through the drawers of the office. "Look for Jack he said it was under Jack."

"He shoulda given us a last name."

Bruce watches through the view finder. "Wait for them to find the file and see what they do. I'm running a database of Jack's that may be tied with the Jokers."

The large muscle for the Jokers finds the file and the leader takes it. "What are all these numbers?" He opens the file and finds several pages of information. "These aren't bank codes they're useless."

"Wait babes!" The female Joker grabs the file. "He said we would find some thing worth more then money here. We gotta find it." She looks over the papers. "DNA? We gotta find vial #99287."

"A vial of blood? Who cares about that? We better go before the bats shows up."

"Already have." Terry reveals himself.

"Get him!" The Jokers attack.

Batman dodges a punch and kneels the attacker in the gut. He turns and kicks another one hard in the chest sending them flying over a desk. "Is that all you got? Now you have me laughing."

"Laugh at this rodent." Batman is hit in the back with a chair and knocked too the floor. The Joker takes the broken part of the chair and holds it like a knife. "Let's see what makes you tick."

"Tock." Batman kicks him in the stomach hard. He leaps up on to his feet and ax handles the punk on the back of the head knocking him out. "This is what the fifth time you've been arrested ? Maybe this time they'll keep you locked up." Batman handcuffs the Jokers.

After contacting the police Terry boasts. "Four Jokers in under five minutes."

"Four?" Bruce is still looking through the view finder. "Why do I only count three?"

"Oh crap the girl where did she go?"

The female Joker is in the inner part of the Cryogenic lab. "Come on we gotta find it. It's here, or here, there!" She opens a freezer and finds a box with the serial number on it. "This better be worth it." She takes off with the box.

Batman searches the Cryogenic lab and finds an open freezer. "Hey, what was the number they were looking for?"

"Nine, nine, two, eight and seven. It would be in that freezer." Batman leans over and looks in.

"One box is missing."

"Are you sure it's only one? Your counting skills aren't up too par lately."

"Yes it's only one." Batman closes the freezer.

The next morning Terry is in front of school when Max sees him. "Hey long ears why so tired?"

"Worked late, again. And don't call me that in public."

"Like any one would know what it meant. No wait Dana might now." She smiles then frowns when she sees the look from Terry.

"What do you mean?" Max looks at the ground suddenly interested in her shoes. "You didn't, did you? No of course you didn't. Right?" She doesn't respond. "How could you? Max when the old guy finds out I will be in so much trouble."

"I'm tired of hearing her bit," A scream interrupts Max.

Across the parking lot a large truck smashes through several parked cars. It turns and slams in to another. "You lying cheating pig! I saw you with your ex last night!" The truck backs up then slams in to the same car.

"I'll let this one go we have some thing more important." Terry grabs Max by the arm and drags her towards the school.

Terry pulls Max in to a janitor closet. "What did you do exactly?"

"I told her who Batman was. She was near tears after you blew off your last date."

"I was fighting the Joker. The _real_ Joker and not some punk in a mask. I nearly died doing it to." Max shrugs her shoulders.

"She didn't know that but now she does."

"I'll lie and make up an excuse for you saying that. I can't let her know who I am. It's too dangerous."

"How? She knows but no one else does."

"And if she blabs about knowing? You really messed up Max and I'll clean it up."

"But Terry please don't do this. She deserves too know," The door swings open.

"Max! Terry!" Dana is fuming. "I knew it! Max you think I'm an idiot?"

"No Dana I told you the truth. Tell her Terry."

"She lied. I'm not, him."

"How long?" Both give her a confused look. "How long have you two been sneaking around behind my back?"

"Whoa hey it's not like that." Dana slaps Terry.

"Shut up jerk! And you, I thought you were my friend!" Dana turns and runs away crying.

"Now look what you did Max!" Terry runs after Dana.

Dana runs in to the girl's locker room and Terry doesn't follow. "It's not what it looked like!"

"Go away! I hate you!"

"Dana please listen it's not like that with Max! She's just a friend."

"Right! You always make time for her. You blow me off but you always find time for her."

"I do not! It just, well, we're friends. I don't need too pay attention when I'm hanging out with a friend. But when I'm with you I want too focus on you and only you. Not help with my homework or the latest gossip."

"Oh I can't help you with your homework? And if you aren't dating behind my back why did she make up that lie?"

"I, I don't know. She is an idiot for saying that."

"Go away Terry!" The first bell rings.

"We'll talk later." Terry walks away.

After class Terry tries talking with Dana but she ignores him. Frustrated he kicks the wheel of another car. "Ow," He rubs his foot.

"Hey there's an easy way too fix this." Terry doesn't turn around.

"Go away. You screwed every thing up."

"I didn't! If you show her who you really are then she'll know the truth."

"I can't! Now leave me alone!" Terry walks away at a fast pace.

Terry is at the bat cave spewing to Bruce. "And she thinks I can just show myself! I can't do that it will put Dana in danger."

"And you think I would let you?"

"I, well, how could you stop me?"

"With the fail safe. Like before when you first stole the suit."

"Well don't worry I'm not doing it. Did you find any thing out about what was stolen last night?"

"Yes and no. What was stolen wasn't normal or on their normal logs. A doctor took specific care of it."

"So you did find stuff."

"No. That's just it there was no list of the doctor or what else he was storing. Just the folder and it had a small list. He shouldn't have been there but the lab's records show he worked there decades ago. I found the file the Jokers were after and the name on it is Jack, just Jack."

"So a famous actor who does the whole one name thing?"

"I already checked that and no. The only connection I can make is that one time, many, many years ago the real Joker used the name Jack, just Jack."

"But we took care of him already. What would he have stored here?"

"Blood, Plasma, Semen, and some thing that was blacked out."

"I'm guessing not some thing good." Terry looks at the screen. "Um, cloning with the blood, some thing else with the little boys."

"I doubt twenty years from now you'll be fighting his son or his clone. That other chemical is what I'm worried about. He must have left instructions for the Jokers in case we stopped him."

"So he had a back up plan for a back up plan. I thought this guy was insane."

"He is. But insane doesn't make you sloppy. I'm keeping an eye on Tim Drake just in case they target him."

"I better go out and look for the Jokers. If I can get that box I'll save us a lot of trouble."

"You have no idea."

Terry pilots the Batmobile through Gotham. "I don't see any one. I don't even see a car. What's going on?"

"There isn't any thing on the news. I'll check other news sources." Bruce brings up a screen. "I'll alert you too any thing."

"So will I." He flies through the silent skies of Gotham.

An hour later he lands near a club. "I found some people."

"There have been no news alerts. I don't get how the city is so silent."

"Maybe they're all indoors?" Terry gets out of the Batmobile. "What the? How could she!"

"What?"

"She's already out with Nelson. How could she?"

"Terry stop. This isn't about her or Nelson. We must find the Jokers and why no one is out."

"They might know." Terry readies too leap down.

"Don't do it Terry I'll stop you." Bruce readies the kill switch.

"At this height I might not make it." Terry leaps off and starts gliding down.

"I'm sorry." Bruce hits the switch.

Terry's muscles freeze up as the suit shocks him. "Aaaa!" He falls nearly half the height of the building before Bruce stops.

"Use the grapple hook and land safely. If you defy me again I'm shocking you." Terry uses the grapple hook and lands safely. "Terry after defeating the Joker I was ready too give you more freedom but if you keep doing this then I'll restrict you."

"Fine I'll let it go." _This time._

Terry spends several more hours looking for some Jokers but can't. For once they weren't out joy riding and causing chaos.

An old woman is sitting in a room with her two granddaughters. The female Joker comes in. "Well?"

"I found him. He's coming over but he wants too know what's going on."

"Don't worry that fraud will get what he deserves. Dressing up as the Joker what a joke that is." She doesn't laugh.

"Come on Nana Harley this can't work it's science fiction."

"The Joker came back after decades once before and he will come back again." She waits for the former Joker leader who dressed as the real Joker.

A few minutes later he bursts in. "You know it is rude not too knock."

"Look grams why am I here?"

"Because of what you think you are." Her granddaughters step on either side of him. "You dress and look like the Joker but you aren't. He was a genius and a real man." She taps the top of her cane. "And soon you will be one too."

"I already am and I'm getting out of here."

"Not so fast." Another Joker gang member steps out and holds the former leader in the chair. "You want too be the Joker we'll make you the real Joker."

"What, how?" Nana Harley reveals an injection gun. She tosses it to the female Joker.

"Do it." She injects the former leader in the neck.

"Ha, nothing happened. Now I'm leaving before," He stops. "Before," He tries again. "Ha, ha ha ha, ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha!" His laughter fills the room.

"Yes, come back baby. I know I got old but I never left your side!" Nana Harley watches as the mutagen mixed with Joker's DNA affects the former Joker leader.

The next morning during class Terry writes Dana several notes but crumples them up before he gives them too her.

During lunch he follows Dana out of the cafeteria. "Dana please listen."

"No scumbag. You are such a dreg."

"I'm not dating Max. She's just a friend."

"A friend you spend more time with then me."

"And you know why? Because she told the truth."

"What?"

"I, am," Terry looks around then whispers. "Batman."

"Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"No! And I can prove it. I'll take you to the Batcave after school to prove it."

"Why not prove it now?"

"Fine," He grabs Dana by the wrist and they hurry out of the school.

Terry is on his motorcycle with Dana on the back hanging on. "If you're lying I'll kill you Terry."

"I'm not trust me." He drives off of the main road an up towards Wayne Manor.

Bruce is sleeping when an alarm sounds. "He's at school it can't be him. Joker. They must have done it already but how and who?" He gets out of bed and grabs his cane. "Ace, come."

Terry parks the motorcycle in the middle of the Batcave. "Now do you believe me?" She looks around mouth agape.

"But, this, this is crazy. Terry how can you be Batman?"

"Technically I'm the new Batman. The old one is still retired." Terry shows her the case of old costumes. "The Commissioner was Batgirl."

"Wow. Terry you risk your life every night for the city. How could you keep this from me?"

"If the bad guys knew you were my girlfriend it would make you a target. I must keep those I care about safe."

"But then how did Max know?"

"She figured it out. She made a program too figure out who Batman was. She was right." He goes over to the main computer and checks the cameras. Sure enough he and Dana are being recorded. "Computer delete all video starting from twenty minutes ago too five minutes from now."

"So she's been helping you out like she was Robin?"

"No more like Alfred."

"Alfred?" Terry laughs.

"Long story I'll tell you later." Terry hears a noise. "Crap he woke up."

"Who?"

"The old Batman. We better go." He hurries to the motorcycle. "Hurry if he finds out I did this I'm fired."

"Fired? Bruce Wayne was Batman?"

"I'll tell you later just get on." She gets on behind Terry and he tears out of there.

Bruce hurries as fast as he can down the stairs. Ace beats him down and starts sniffing. "What is it boy? Do you smell him?" Ace barks. "Keep sniffing I'll check the cameras."

Terry takes a shortcut nearly wiping out. "Terry be careful!"

"If we aren't back at school before lunch is over we'll be in trouble."

"So what we skip a class."

"If the old man calls and finds out we were missing from class on the same day some one was in the Batcave he'll figure it out." Terry cuts a car off and takes another short cut.

Bruce fights with the computer. "Play back all video starting thirty minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Bruce I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It has been deleted."

"Who, no, I know who." Bruce glares at the monitor. "McGinnis."

Terry slides in to a parking spot. "Go, go!" He picks Dana up and runs in to the school.

Terry and Dana make it too their classes just before the bell ring. "Phew." Terry wipes the sweat from his brow.

After school Terry talks with Dana. "If I call you yell at me and call me names."

"What, why?"

"Bruce will know we were there but if he can't prove it then he's got nothing. Right now you and I are fighting. So if you see my number or hear my voice yell at me." Terry walks over to his motorcycle. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok Terry, bye." He turns his motorcycle on and takes off.

He isn't home when his phone rings. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Terry what were you doing here?"

"Huh? I just got out of school."

"Some one was here and the computer accepted their voice commands. I know it was you. Get here, now."

"But I got homework."

"Get here now!"

"Fine, I'll be there." Terry hangs up.

At Nana Harley's house she checks on the former Joker leader. "Are you there yet?"

"Stop this! I, I can't think. Who are you?"

"Nope, we still need time." She closes the door.

Terry makes it too the Batcave and goes in. "What are you talking about? I was at school all day."

"I already called them." Terry knows Bruce is waiting for him too trip up.

"And they told you I was there all day because I was. Not that I wish I was. I got in a huge fight with Dana and she won't forgive me."

"Oh yeah? Give me your phone." Terry gets it out and hands it to Bruce. He finds Dana's number and dials it.

"Terry why are you calling me again? I said leave me **alone!** How many times do I gotta say it? You cheating lying son of a bi," Bruce hangs up the phone.

"Is she still cursing? She's really mad at me." Bruce hands the phone back.

"Yeah, she is. If it wasn't you then who was it?"

"Uh, Barbara? Tim?"

"No and no. I already called them."

"Uh, Nightwing, Dick Grayson?" Bruce shakes his head again. "Then I don't know. It wasn't me. I can't believe you thought I would skip school. If my mom grounds me I can't exactly save the city." Terry sighs. "You never dealt with this when you were Batman."

"I had business meetings and parties for the big Whigs. I fell asleep during several meetings and probably cost myself a few billion over the years."

"Yeah but you weren't grounded for it. Not that I'd be losing much. Dana's mad at me and Max won't come near…" Bruce cuts Terry off.

"Max."

"But she can't control the computer can she? And she's never been here."

"No but she is a good computer hacker and could have tracked you here electronically. And she used voice recordings of you for the computer. Do you remember her missing a class?"

"No but I don't have every class with her." Terry starts sweating. "Let me call her. If you call her she'll be on guard and probably know why you're calling." Terry dials her number. "Max, what were you thinking?"

"Huh? Wait is this about the Batman and Dana thing?"

"No this is about you sneaking in to the Batcave today."

"Whoa hey I didn't do that."

"Really? Then why did Bruce just get done tearing me a new one? Some one came in and left after messing with the computer."

"Inque could do that."

"Not by voice command."

"I didn't I swear!"

"Did you take pictures? Are you going to Dana's right now to show her proof? Max if you are I'll stop you."

"Terry I swear I didn't!"

"Then meet me at Club 54, alone, with out Dana. If you did this you way went over the line."

"Fine McGinnis I'll be there." She hangs up on him.

"Crap. I'll be back in an hour or so. If I come back with her I'll let you deal with it. If I don't please give me a couple of hours too get as far away as possible before calling the police."

"You're finally taking this seriously, why?"

"Dana is important too me. If the bad guys ever suspected she meant some thing too Batman they'd hurt her. Max could make her a target like I made that kid a target when I was first starting out."

"Go, I'll keep an eye on the news and emergency lines. If Batman is needed I'll call you."

"He might be needed too stop Terry McGinnis." Terry gets on his motorcycle and leaves the Batcave.

Terry parks behind Club 54 and goes inside. He sees Max sitting at a table. He walks over and sits close. "Max, we gotta whisper."

"About what? Why are you accusing me?"

"I know it wasn't you, it was me. But I can't let Bruce know."

"Why?"

"I took Dana there." Max nearly squeaks as she holds in a scream.

"You did? That's crazy. When?"

"During lunch. We got back in time for class. So far I've covered my tracks but now we need a scapegoat."

"And you chose me? I'm no goat McGinnis."

"Hey you started this by telling her. Now you can finish it. Dana will know and I won't be stripped of the suit."

"He wouldn't dare."

"He nearly killed me last night, literally. I jumped off a roof and he used a fail safe on the suit too disable it. If he hadn't reactivated it I would have broken my neck. So please Max take the heat. I'll forgive you for telling Dana and help with Bruce on going easy."

"Fine but then we're even." They leave Club 54.

As Terry and Max walk towards his motorcycle three T's show up. "Hey mud shark what's wrong? Couldn't find a white woman?"

"Huh?" Terry is confused but Max gets mad.

"What did you call him?"

"He's going after mud so he's a mud shark. Got a problem with that little monkey?" Now Terry gets it.

"Ok I'll give you three seconds before we beat all of you so badly not even your mothers will recognize you."

"It's three on one and a half. And we fight dirty." One pulls out a metal pipe while another pulls out a knife.

"Good cause so do I." Max kicks one in the groin dropping him.

"And I do too." Terry spits in the face of the knife wielder before slamming an elbow in to his face breaking his nose.

Max leaps at the pipe wielder and kicks him hard in the side. He swings the pipe and she ducks underneath it.

Terry gets behind the pipe wielder and punches him in the back of the head knocking him out. "Punks."

"Racist pigs." Max kicks the first one hard. "We better go before more of them show up." Terry and Max get on his motorcycle and leave.

Terry pulls slowly in to the Batcave. "Act like you've seen it before." He gets off of the motorcycle but avoids Max. "So Max you really thought you could bring her up here?"

"Well you know if she knew then things would work out."

"She wouldn't think you and Terry are dating." She flinches at the tone of voice Bruce was using. "But she would be in a lot of danger. I've had decades of dealing with loved ones and my enemies. I lost a friend because the Joker found out she meant some thing too Batman. I lost another because Two Face targeted him after he saw me save him."

"Yeah but there's no Joker or Two face today. The bad guys are all about money and junk."

"Kobra is about world domination. Several are all about revenge. Max if Dana is hurt because she knows Terry's secret how would you feel? What if she were killed?"

"I, I didn't think about that."

"No you didn't think. For such a smart girl you make stupid decisions. You wonder why I don't want you more involved with this and now I have proof why you aren't."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I promise I won't bring her here. You're right if she was hurt or killed it would ruin Terry. I'm sorry Terry please, forgive me."

"I do because I know you won't bring her here. Now maybe you can help me work things out with her."

"Later. You have work Terry."

"Oh yeah, Max, do you know why no one was out last night?"

"Huh?"

"When I was out last night the city was quiet. I might have seen five cars total."

"Oh, the Cult of Assassins Series Finale was on last night. They're already saying it broke television records in viewers. How could you not know?"

"Do you think we watch much television?"

"Oh, yeah. I need a ride back."

"Take my motorcycle. I have better wheels here."

That night Terry is out in the Batmobile. _Thank God that worked. I need Batman. This city needs Batman. Bruce and his stupid rules. Crap how did it go? Any fool can make a rule and any fool will mind it. Hey I paid attention in class some time I wonder when._

**A/N Ok, first episode. I started off with that quote and the line about fools and rules is by the same man. Why? IDK, I thought it would add more. But why the first quote? One looks at Batman but what do they see? One looks at the former Joker leader who dressed as Joker but what did they see? It was a kind of theme for the episode but not overt. **

**I wrote this a few months ago after watching the Batman Beyond series but only had like 3-5 ideas and then ran out so stopped. But now I think I have some new ideas so who knows maybe a new series!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 54: Laugh Out Loud**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

"**All this worldly wisdom was once the unamiable heresy of some wise man." Henry David Thoreau**

Terry and Dana sneak around during lunch. "When can we see each other outside of school?"

"As soon as I figure out a way that keeps Bruce from knowing you know." He kisses her. "I'm sorry about, this."

"Hey the janitor closet isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be." She kisses him back.

After school Terry goes to the batcave. "So Bruce any leads on what the Jokers wanted?"

"Joker DNA. And some new mutagenic program that was paid for by the Joker has ties with what ever the Jokers stole. I'm not sure yet but I think they may have found a way too bring back the Joker. It could take a few years I'm not sure yet."

"What could?"

"Regrowing the Joker. But if it is only his DNA then it won't have the memories or wounds the Joker had."

"Wounds? How did he get them?"

"He's told me several stories over the years. None of them true I'm sure. But hopefully I'll have time for training you for handling him."

"I already did."

"No you took care of an implanted memory of the Joker. This could be the real Joker. Or it could be some one entirely new. The files we found were incomplete. I'm guessing the good doctor either kept separate files or the information in his head. Either way we don't have a complete picture."

"So what do I do?"

"Be Batman. I'm setting up certain tests for you. Maybe if the real Joker comes back you will stop him."

"Maybe?"

"I couldn't. Robin did in the end. The original Arkham Asylum closed years ago but check it out for clues. The Jokers were more organized under Joker and may be following his plans or some one else's."

"Who else could it be?"

"I'm not so sure Harley Quinn died now. If the Joker could come back maybe she could. Just be careful the Joker was my worst enemy. He couldn't be intimidated."

"But he can be made fun of." Terry goes and changes before heading out.

Harley Quinn checks on the Joker. "Babs are you ready?"

"Ha, ha ha, old woman who you calling Babs?" The person rocks back and forth in the chair they are chained too.

"More then laughing, good! The stuff in the box said it might take a week or so. Soon you'll be back, very soon." She hobbles out of the room with help from her cane. "I have some other plans ready."

Batman is flying over the city when a signal comes through. "Some one is robbing a nearby store. Take care of it quickly."

"No problem Bruce this will be easy." Batman flies the Batmobile towards the store.

He hovers above the store and exits the Batmobile. When he lands he sees two Jokers inside pointing knives at the store clerk. He makes himself invisible as he gets closer. "Come on man get the dough in the bag or we'll make you smile."

"I can't just open it you must make a purchase. It is part of the store's security."

"Fine, scan this." A Joker grabs a candy bar and hands it over.

Batman makes himself visible just before opening the door. "Good job stalling them so I could get here."

"Back off Batsy or we kill the old man."

"With what?" Batman lunges at the two Jokers and knocks the knives out of their hands. He kicks one hard in the head knocking him out. The other tries escaping but Batman hits him with a Batarang on the back of knee making him fall. Before he can recover Batman lands on top of him and punches him knocking him out. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you Batman."

"No problem it's what I do." Batman binds both Joker's hands. "The police should be here soon." He walks out of the store.

A Joker has a large blade in his hand. He leaps out from behind a dumpster and slashes Batman across the back. Terry feels the blade cut in to his flesh and bounce off of his shoulder blade. He turns and throws a Batarang knocking the blade away. "Back off." He knows he's hurt and may not handle a fight well.

"Fine, what ever Bats." The Joker turns and runs after picking up the blade.

"Terry your suit is damaged."

"I'm damaged. I can feel the blood going down my back."

"Get here now. I'll sew the wound."

"Control the Batmobile. I, I'm already feeling weak." Batman's rockets fire and he flies up in the air landing in the Batmobile.

The Joker with the blade puts it in a plastic bag. Two more Jokers come out of a car and grab it. One pulls out a phone and dials a number. "We got it."

"Good. We'll have Dr. Oolong look it over and enter it in to the database. Dee Dee," The two girls nod. "Get the doctor ready. Make sure he knows that this is very important too us and if he messes it up he will pay for it."

"Yes Nana Harley." They leave the room.

Terry winces as Bruce sews the wound shut. "I'll pay for any medical treatment you might need."

"Like what? What do I need?"

"They hit the bone. I didn't find a bone chip but I may have missed it. Also any muscle damage may come later. Go home and rest. If your back or shoulder hurt tomorrow let me know."

"It's still early."

"You're hurt. If he had aimed higher you could have lost your head. I'm wondering what they were planning."

"Planning? They were some thugs robbing a store."

"And one staid outside waiting for you with a machete. He may have killed you if he staid and fought but he ran off. It sounds like the Joker's may have a leader who makes plans like this."

"Joker? You said it would take years."

"He could have left behind a list of instructions. Don't put it past the Joker that he made plans for the years he would be gone."

"I'll look in to it tomorrow night."

"If you can."

"**I will** look in to it tomorrow night." Terry walks to his motorcycle and gets on.

The next day during school Terry, Max, and Dana meet in the lunchroom. "Ok you two I got an idea. Terry and I fight. I say I thought it was more then friendship but you say it was just tutoring for your classes. Dana forgives you and you two can get back together with the Big Guy knowing."

"Not bad Max. Why not right now?"

"No, tonight on a three way call. So he can hear it."

"Wait he listens when you're uh, working? So all those times we talked?"

"I couldn't tell you before. I'm sorry. There was a lot I couldn't tell you."

"I understand. So tonight I'll call around seven?"

"How about five? I have a date with some Jokers tonight." Terry winces thinking about his wound.

"What was that?"

"My back. I got hurt last night by the Jokers. They didn't stay and fight which is suspicious. They could have taken me if they really tried after the wound I received."

"Terry are you ok? Where it is?"

"Don't worry Dana the Big Guy took care of it. He had plenty of cuts too sew when he was younger."

"Well, be careful. If you have the night off any time this week let me know." She kisses him on the cheek.

"If I get a night off you'll be the first person I call." He kisses her on the lips and they go too lunch.

Terry hurries for the Batcave right after school. "Bruce I'm ready."

"Wait Terry let me check your wound." Terry pulls the back of his shirt up. "Not infected and didn't tear the stitches. You should be ok if you don't get in a fight."

"Isn't that my job?"

"Not tonight. You will observe them and try and find out who is running this. If the Joker left a list behind or some one took control will change how we approach this. The list can be destroyed but a person must be locked up and cut off from outside contact." Bruce taps on the arm of the chair.

"What if they made back ups of the list? I'd rather it be a person. They can be taken care of." Terry goes and changes in to the Bat Suit.

Flying over the city in the batmobile Terry lands in the old industrial section. "This was his old stomping grounds but this is the new Gotham. Are you sure this is a place we should check? If they are planning any thing I should stop them before they get any thing off the ground."

"You're impatient and hurt those two will get you killed."

"I'm more worried about not finding any thing and the Jokers planning some thing major." Terry gets out and goes invisible.

Terry leaps across an alley and lands on the roof of another building when his cowl beeps. "Hello?"

"Terry? It's me, Dana, can we talk?"

"Uh, I'm kinda busy working for Mr. Wayne right now."

"Please it is really important."

"I, well, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry I was mad at you and Max. I get it she's your tutor because you work for Mr. Wayne all the time. Your mom relies on you and your work is important. I shouldn't have been so stupid and gotten jealous."

"I, it, I forgive you. I shouldn't have yelled I'm just so stressed out with work and class and falling behind in science. I can't handle every thing some times and I lose control."

"No I was the one who kept bugging you. I don't work and don't have my mom or a little brother relying on me bringing in a pay check. Um, at school tomorrow maybe we could talk?"

"I guess. I'm sorry for fighting but I am working right now and gotta go."

"Ok, see you tomorrow, bye." Dana hangs up and Terry smiles.

"Now that I'm done throwing up can we focus on your job?"

"Oh, crap you heard all that." Terry smiles even more.

Terry sees movement and runs over to the edge of the building. "Jokers, you were right." He goes in to stealth mode and leaps down.

Terry waits for another Joker and follows him through the door. Walking quietly behind the Joker Terry hears a laughing he had only heard from one person. "Terry, I recognize that laugh but it can't be. They might be playing a video he could have left recordings." Terry can't respond for fear of being overheard.

Terry takes the first chance he has and leaps up in to the rafters. "Bruce there are at least a dozen of them and a doll? The twin girls are protecting it."

"It could be filled with Joker gas."

"It, it moved." Terry zooms in on the doll. "That's no doll."

"That's a really old woman. What is she doing? Did they kidnap her? Terry just watch in your condition you can't be fighting." Terry stays up in the rafters and watches.

The old woman turns around. "Soon he will be back better then ever! We must keep the Batman busy. I want three teams in different parts of the city rioting. Burn stores flip cars what ever. Just keep him busy."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good and any one who gets caught better not squeal. You all know what happens with squealers." They simply nod.

"Bruce what do I do? I can't handle that many people. I can't even handle the five or six guys here."

"Stay there we must find out who she is."

"Are you sure?"

"The police can handle riots."

Terry watches the Jokers leave. The old woman and the twin girls are all that are left. "Nana why can't we go?"

"He dealt with you last time. If he sees you he might suspect what is going on." Both cross their arms and stick their tongues out. "Put those away or I'll yank them out." They suck their tongues back in.

"Nana Harley how much longer? He was fun."

"Harley? She's dead! Terry that can't be her but if it is we must get a DNA sample."

"How?"

"Get one. She's a little old lady and two young girls I think you can handle them. Just punch her and get some blood on a glove then get here."

"Punching little old ladies? I, that makes me feel a little dirty."

"If it stops the Joker from coming back it is worth it." Terry sighs and makes himself visible.

He lands behind the old woman and grabs her hair and pulls. "Crap." He pulled off a wig.

"Dee Dee get him!" The two leap at Terry. He tries ducking and hears the stitches rip.

"Ow," He ignores the pain and swings at the old woman who holds a cane up blocking it.

The twins drop and do a leg sweep taking Terry down. One leaps on his legs while the other leaps on his chest. "Get out of here Nana Harley we got him." The one on his chest starts punching him in the face.

Terry presses a button on his utility belt and an shock runs through the suit knocking the two off. "I got an idea." He punches one of the twins and grabs her hair ripping some out. "See ya." He activates the rockets and takes off.

Back at the Batcave Terry gives Bruce the hair. "They called her Nana I'm guessing she's the grandmother."

"If she is I should be able to make a match." Bruce takes the hair and starts examining it.

The next morning Terry wakes up and feels his back stick to the sheets. When he gets up he looks and sees blood on the sheets. "It must have ripped open again." He takes the sheets off and throws them in a laundry basket.

Sitting at the table he looks at the clock. "No school, teachers meeting." He yawns. He turns the news on and sees video of riots. "Sorry I'm on bed rest this weekend." He turns it off.

Terry takes a nap on the couch when his little brother leaps over the back and lands on him. "Hey!" Terry throws him off. "What was that for?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I have the weekend off." He looks at the clock. "Wow, I did get a nap." He had slept for a little over five hours. "I wonder what Dana is doing." He goes to his room and finds his phone.

In the Batcave Bruce closes a screen on the computer. "It is a close enough match. She lived. Why did she wait this long? The Joker can't come back we got lucky last time. Terry got lucky last time. Will this Joker know? Does Harley? Why hasn't she come after me if she does? I better upgrade the security."

That night Terry and Dana walk through a park hand in hand. "So what did you do last night?"

"Fought an old woman and her two grandkids." Dana gives him a weird look. "The old woman is Harley Quinn. She was uh the Joker's girlfriend or some thing back in the day."

"So she's like ancient. And her grandkids?" He nods. "I guess it runs in the family. Why were you going after them?"

"They have some plan for bringing the Joker back. The old man is worried about it but I dealt with him and I won. I can handle him again."

"Just be safe my grand dad talked about the Joker. He was on the police force back when the Joker was around. Nightmare city after visits with him."

"He isn't that bad. He can't handle some one who talks back. Don't worry Dana." He lets her hand go and puts his arm around her waist pulling her close. "I can handle this." He leans down and kisses her lightly.

In an underground base Harley checks on Joker. "Honey babe how are you?"

"Hungry."

"I'll get you more soon ok?" She pats him on the arm and he pulls against his restraints. "Now don't do that you know you can't be let free yet. You're still taking over this body. Soon though you'll be free and back on top!" She walks out.

Terry enjoys the school day off and then Saturday. But on Sunday he gets a call from Bruce. "Are you sure? My wound still hurts and I've been enjoying this thing called sleep."

"And I know this is Harley Quinn and I have an idea on where she is keeping Joker. She was wearing a wig and when I analyzed the video I saw a stamp on the inside after you pulled it off."

"And?"

"It was an old costume shop even in my day. They kept a lot of the stock in a basement during the off season. I think if you look there you might find a clue."

"I'll be there in a few." Terry hangs up and shakes his head. "Two days is better then none."

Terry finds the shop, or what was left. "They trashed this place." He lands and looks around. "I don't see a door."

"It is an old cellar style look for a handle on the floor." Terry starts knocking debris out of the way.

When he finds the handle he pulls and can't move it. "It's locked."

"I'm sure no one will notice if you break it." Terry pulls out some plastic explosives and places them around the heavy wooden door.

After blowing the door apart he goes down slowly switching the cowl to night vision.

He gets to the bottom of the stairs. "I don't see a light switch. And I don't see much of any thing." The room was bare.

"Keep looking for a hidden panel or device."

Terry feels the walls then the floor. "I'm not finding any thing." He turns his head towards the stairs when he hears a noise. "I got company."

"Hide and wait." Terry activates the stealth mode and backs up against the wall.

Two Jokers come down with flash lights. "He's here I'm telling you he did that."

"I don't see nobody." Even invisible Terry flinches when a light shines on him. "He mighta left already."

"You better hope so Harley will have our hides we let the Bats get around in here." The smaller Joker walks farther inside.

Terry watches him walk over to the far wall and press a hand on the wall. "Dude he can't be in there only a Joker can get in."

"Says who? This is Batman we're talking about." Terry sees a door appear. "Stay here I'm checking." Terry takes his chance and hurries after the Joker before the door closes.

Terry follows the Joker to a glass door. The door slides open and Terry follows the Joker farther. Terry can hear the laughing before he can see where it is coming from. "You Bats if you're in here you aren't getting out!" The Joker pulls out a pair of brass knuckles.

Terry strikes the Joker from behind knocking him out. "Bruce can you hear me?" He gets no response. "I guess not." He goes farther.

He follows the laughing and soon finds a steel door with a slot. He tries the handle and finds it locked. "I used up my explosives but lets see if this works." He pulls out a small torch and starts cutting at the hinges.

The Joker up top starts getting worried and calls for backup.

Terry is working on the last hinge when he hears footsteps. "Trapped, slag it I can do this." He cuts through the last hinge and pulls the door off.

"Hello Bats great seeing you after all this time! But you've lost weight Atkins?"

"What?" Terry sees a Joker unlike any other. His skin was pale but not white. He was clearly losing weight even as he stood there. His hair was a shade of green but not the usual Joker green. "What have they done to you?"

"Oh so sweet that you care. I was a normal Joker but they implanted some real Joker in me and now I'm like this!" The facial expression changes. "Please, help me. I didn't sign up for this." It changes back and he starts laughing like the Joker.

"Bruce what do I do? I can't leave him here but I can't get him out."

"You're right about that Batman." Terry turns around and sees four Jokers carrying bats and one carrying a crowbar.

"I could kill him." Batman gets behind the restrained Joker and grabs his head.

"Batman doesn't kill." Joker laughs some more.

"The old Batman doesn't kill. I'm different."

"Ooo this Bat has some guts! Spill em boys!" Joker laughs again. Terry wraps his arms around Joker's head.

"I'll snap his neck."

"No you won't you don't kill! You never have! New costume or not you're still weak I'm sure. None of Batman's kids ever had it in them either what makes you think you're so different?"

"He's a new one we told you this is decades since you been fighting the old Batman." Joker glares at one of the thugs.

"Hmm so this one just might do it. Go ahead new Bat do it! I've snapped dozens of necks in my time just one quick jerk and it is done."

"You sick freak you'd enjoy it." Terry pulls a gas bomb out of his belt and throws it.

As smoke fills the room Terry forces his way past the Jokers. He runs down the hall and sees the stairs. Forgetting about the glass door he smashes through it sending glass shards every where. "Ow, ow," He picks some out of his arms as he runs up the stairs.

When he gets to the top he sees two more Jokers. He turns his stealth on but the shards of glass have torn holes in it and the stealth malfunctions. "I'll do this the hard way or the easy way. Step aside or get knocked out."

"No way Batman we got our orders."

"Fine." He leaps and kicks a Joker in the face before he can raise his bat. The second one swing and hits Terry on the right arm.

"Slag!" He swings at the Joker but misses.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"I'm tough enough." Terry picks up the fallen Joker's bat. "It has been awhile since I last played but I bet I can still hit a double." He swings and gets the Joker between the legs.

Terry escapes and uses the rockets for a faster escape. "Bruce can you hear me?"

"I can now what happened what did you find?"

"The Joker. He's not back but he will be soon."

"Soon? How soon?"

"I don't know they're doing some thing to a thug that is making him in to the Joker."

"Like Tim?"

"No this is way different. I recorded it maybe you can tell."

"Are you ok?"

"Uh, maybe. I went through a glass door and got smacked with a bat but other then that I'm fine."

"Get back here and I'll take care of any wounds."

"Get the sewing kit out for the suit." Terry continues flying away.

In the basement Harley and two Jokers go down and check on the real Joker. "Honey buns are you ok?"

"I'm fine but a little thirsty."

"Oh of course here." She hands him a glass of water. "Another day or so and we can let you go."

"I think I can be released now." Joker holds up one hand revealing a wire he picked off of Terry. The other hand smashes the glass on the arm of the chair breaking it. He uses the broken end of the glass and slashes Harley across the throat. She backs away grabbing at her bleeding wound as Joker stabs the glass in the stomach of one of the Joker thugs. The other turns and starts running when Joker throws the glass catching the thug on the back of the head stunning him.

Joker runs over and snaps the thug's neck.

After checking his clothes for blood he walks over to Harley. She looks up at him as the life slips from her eyes. "Sorry Harley but this is a new age! Why do I need some old bag like you?" He laughs as he walks away from the body of Harley Quinn.

**A/N And so a mix of the real Joker and the punk leader who dressed like him is on the loose. How soon will he change? What will he know or remember? And how much worse will he get? We must wait and see!**


	3. Chapter 3

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more: .#ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 55: Two Men**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

"**Life is as tedious as a twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man." Shakespeare**

Near the docks the water starts bubbling. Some people using metal detectors don't notice it until they see a strange green glow come from it. "What the heck is that?"

"Some fish can glow."

"Yeah, at night, and none around here do." They watch as a man crawls out of the water. He has an oxygen tank in one hand and the mask in the other. "Sir, are you ok?" One of the men recognizes who it is.

"Dude, that's old Powers!"

"Who?"

"You know the guy who once controlled Wayne Powers." They start backing away.

"Keep silent or I will kill you." Blight stands up slowly weak from the swim up. "Run, now." The two men turn and run away.

Terri is with Dana. "Wow. How many have you killed?"

"I don't kill."

"But you just said, with that Xander guy, you didn't save him."

"I couldn't. Some times I can't. Other times I don't. The old Batman would save their lives no matter what. I can't. Some times I just can't." Terri grasps his right hand in to a fist. "I don't think some can be saved. Arkham is a scam."

"I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's ok. I just don't see the point in saving some one who is trying to kill me or some one else. If I fight the Joker again I won't save him or think some time in Arkham will cure him. He's a sociopath nothing can cure that."

"That's kind of scary." Terri puts his arm around Dana's shoulders.

"Sorry." He kisses her. "How about we don't talk about my job? I got paid yesterday and still have a couple hours before my uh, shift, begins. Wanna get some thing to eat?"

"Since our homework is done sure." The two leave his room and head out.

A stranger is walking down the street. He looked normal until you got close and you noticed the color of his skin was off. His whispers to no one would turn in to shouts and then back to whispers. His smile only gave people who saw it the chills. Two T's gang members walk up to him. "Hey old man got some credits you can donate?" With out any other response he shoves both out on to the street where they are hit by a transport truck.

After eating Terri drops Dana off at her house. "See you on Monday." They kiss and he takes off for Wayne Manor.

At the Batcave Terri finds Bruce Wayne going over files and video clips. "What's the word?"

"Mutagen. If the Jokers are bringing him back I think they were using Mutagen."

"The same kind Inque uses?"

"Yes. And if they are using it they might need more. These," He brings up a list on the screen. "Are the most likely targets." Terri reads through. "Which one do you think they would hit?"

"Two choices. The one with the least security or Wayne Powers."

"Wayne, just Wayne. Both Powers are out and I am taking over again."

"Oh, well, yeah those are my choices. The easiest or the one with your name on it." Bruce nods.

"But you can only watch one."

"Well if the Joker isn't back yet and it is just the Jokers I'll go with the one with the least security." Bruce highlights the address.

"I'll let you know if any alerts are sent out." Terri puts on the suit and takes the Batmobile out.

Stumbling down the streets is the strange man. An officer hears him yelling and goes over to see what is wrong.

"Sir are you on any thing?"

"No, why would you ask?"

"You are acting belligerent. Will you submit to a quick sobriety test?"

"Sure. I didn't study but I'm sure I can pass." The officer rolls his eyes.

"Yes, not the first time I heard that one." He gets his flashlight out and points it at the man's face. "Eyes are dilated."

"You're shining a bright light in my eyes what did you expect?"

"Yes, well, say your ABCs backwards."

"Your ABCs backwards." The officer starts getting annoyed.

"Look if you don't cooperate I'm taking you in." The stranger starts laughing. "That's it." He gets his cuffs out.

"Too slow." The stranger reveals a knife he had hidden up his sleeve and slashes the officer across the throat. He grabs at his wound as the stranger laughs and grabs his weapon. "What is this? A toy?" He aims it at the officer's knee and fires. The officer drops to the ground. "This isn't a gun! It barely went through the kneecap. Back in my day you fired hot lead at a person and watched the blood flow. These energy weapons are worthless." He tosses it aside and walks away.

Terri sits in the rafters of the warehouse where the Mutagen was being stored. "It's being transported tonight. Any idea where?"

"Since this is illegal material they didn't put in on the official docket. I only knew they had it is because I know the codes companies use for keeping and transporting illegal things."

"Personal experience?"

"Keeping track of what the Powers were doing. Evidence used against the son in court." Terri sees several guards come in with some workers who wore protective gear.

"No one else is here and they have it guarded. I doubt the Jokers could get it."

"It is illegal and you are Batman."

"Call the police I'll keep them distracted." Terri pulls out a batarang.

He makes himself visible and flies down to the floor. "So is this being shipped by UPS or Fed Ex?" Four guards raise their laser rifles.

"Get him!" They fire and Terri throws the batarang. It flies up and hits a fire alarm on the far side. Water starts spraying as a siren sounds.

Terri runs and leaps behind a crate as the guards fire. "Forget about him! If the firefighters show up and find this stuff we're in trouble." One of the guards backs away and starts directing the men in protective gear to get the Mutagen loaded on a truck.

"And the cops. I called them before I decided I'd slow you down."

"Forget the cargo I'm not getting busted with this stuff. Do you have any idea how many years we could get for this?" Two of the guards drop their weapons and start running.

"Well you are just the peons. Your bosses are the ones who should be punished." The other guards and men in protective gear raise their hands.

"You'll let us go?"

"Sure, why not? I've learned that taking out the lackeys is about as useful as throwing water on a burning chair when the entire house is burning down."

"Terri? What are you doing?"

"I'm letting them go. We have the Mutagen and the police will be here soon. The CEOs go down for their crime not the people who are just following orders."

"And when did you come to this conclusion?"

"Beating up the Jokers doesn't take down the Joker. Throwing Ten in jail didn't take down the King. I'm tired of taking down petty criminals while their bosses go free."

"If they have no soldiers they don't have power."

"You told me about dealing with Black Mask. You took down how many of his people and he still seized control of the city until some red mask took over."

"Red Hood, Red Hood not mask." Terri is shocked by the tone of voice.

"You never did tell me much about him. Just that he appeared and caused some trouble. What was his deal?"

"He was a murderer. His way was not the right way."

"Two Face was a murderer and you tole me about him." Terri watches as the guards escape.

"Terri don't let them get away."

"I already told them they could go. Penn Industries will go down not the people they order around." Terri hears sirens. "The police are almost here."

"Terri they helped the company move dangerous, illegal, product. This is a crime. I thought your favorite subject was history."

"It is."

"Don't you remember what happened after World War II or has your school not taught you about that? Just because you were following orders doesn't make you innocent."

"No but this is a little different don't you think? I'd rather go after Black Mask then some idiot who works for him."

"Black Mask is dead."

"You know what I mean." Terri walks towards an exit. "They're gone and the Mutagen is still here. The police can take care of this."

"Get the Batmobile back here now and go home."

"Fine." Terri takes off and lands on the roof where the Batmobile was cloaked.

Terri is flying back towards the Bat Cave when he sees a car driving up to Wayne Manor. "Who is visiting him this late at night? I better check." He lands the Batmobile nearby and climbs out.

Terri sneaks up and sees the person go in. "An old woman? I don't recognize her." He keeps sneaking around.

He sees the old woman sit down with Bruce. He puts a finger on the window so he can hear the conversation. "Bruce you call me this late at night but won't tell me why."

"We have a problem. He's not turning out like we thought."

"Terri? What do you mean?"

"Ever since he faced the Joker he's acted differently."

"How differently?" She taps a finger on the arm of the chair clearly annoyed with having been called over.

"He is disobeying me. He thinks he was smart and got his girlfriend up here with out me knowing. He even made a plan for blaming it on another. And then tonight he let some people go who were committing a crime claiming they were just peons."

"His words?"

"Yes. Some thing is wrong."

"Well Bruce we never have tested how the overwriting of DNA would turn out. He is the first successful completion of the program."

"I never would have let them go."

"You let Selina go."

"Only when she hadn't broken a crime."

"Bruce you are panicking over nothing."

"Mira I am telling you the fight with the Joker has triggered some thing in him. I am worried he is becoming a loose cannon. If he won't follow my orders and does as he wants what will we do?"

"If the fight with Joker has triggered some thing in him it may be a good thing. Maybe it will make him grow up faster. He so far has been getting by on help from you. If the DNA overwrite in the man he thinks is his father is activating now it will make him a far more dangerous if not superior Batman."

"He will never be superior. Dangerous yes but not superior."

"Bruce you are worrying over what we wanted. If Terri is finally stepping up and becoming Batman, the real Batman, this is what we needed. Ever since you retired the crime rate has gone up. Black Mask took back control from Jason when he left."

"Don't say his name."

"Sorry, I forgot." She gets up and walks over. "Terri is becoming what we've needed. If he let a few people go so a bigger fish may fry then that is what this city needs. Stopping a car jacking here and there is great and all but it doesn't stop the drug trafficking or black market for organs and slaves."

"He should stop all of it. I did."

"And look what has happened. Bruce twenty years ago when we started this project you said it was so we could save the future. He has done well but really Shriek? Or that freak that was his friend, Charles? They are no Two Face or Joker."

"No, they aren't. The closest he ever came to any thing I ever dealt with before Joker was Blight."

"And didn't he kill Blight?"

"No. Blight couldn't be saved."

"And others? He has let others die hasn't he?"

"Maybe. He is not as skilled as I was. I have tried training him but he doesn't learn. If he were more skilled maybe he could have found ways of saving them."

"Or maybe he knows what we need." Bruce gets up with help with his cane.

"This is not what I agreed to. I wanted another Batman not some one who decides what is right and wrong. Not some one who will let criminals go because they aren't good enough for him to stop."

"And if we made a few tweaks during the process it is far too late. He is becoming every thing this city needs. Even if that means some thing you don't agree with."

"Mira this is immoral!"

"What is Bruce?"

"I, the DNA overwrite of his father with mine was to make a hero not some drone you control. He should have some free will."

"But only when he does what you want. What free will is that? Bruce you knew the dangers of this project."

"I also thought I would have a chance of making him better than he could be. Better than I was. But he is becoming dangerously wild."

"He is becoming more skilled you mean. He may not need you as much as you need him. You've been living a second life through him. Now that he is becoming more independent you are losing your second life."

"I don't need him for a second life. I don't need the Batman he is becoming and neither does the city. If I can't reign him in soon enough I'll call off this whole thing."

"Like we'd let you?" Bruce sees her pull a small device out from a pocket.

"Mira is this what it has come to?"

"If you make us. We have invested a lot of money in to this."

"I invested the money. I nearly went bankrupt doing it. I was a far richer man before we started this project."

"It was all for a purpose Bruce. Project Batman Beyond has been a success. We won't let you mess it up."

"You don't understand." Bruce knocks the device from her hand with his cane. "I won't let you ruin this. Your company has many dark secrets. I could destroy you if I gave even a tenth of what I have to the police."

"And we would bury you."

"You would bury an old man dying from liver disease. You can't threaten me."

"And what of your son? Terri shares the same DNA as you."

"I am not his father. I never raised him. The man who I regrettably chose for the DNA overwrite is his father."

Terri is stunned and pulls his finger away from the window. "Max would know what they were talking about." He spreads his wings and takes off.

He contacts Max before reaching her home. "Terri what are you doing?"

"Max, I have a recording you must hear."

"Take it to the old man."

"It is the old man. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I, well, let me get changed before you come barging in here."

"You have until I get there." He hangs up on her.

The strange man sees a museum exhibit. "Weapons of the past? Maybe I can find what I need in here." He tries opening the door but it is locked. "Must be later than I thought." He smashes the glass door and goes in as the alarm sounds.

Terri lands outside of Max's room. "Is it ok if I come in?"

"Yeah, get in here." Max opens the window. "But be quiet."

"Yeah, gotcha." He slides in as quietly as he can.

"What is this about? You sounded scared over the phone."

"This." He holds up a small disc. "Put it in your computer and listen."

"What is it?"

"Just do as I say, please." She takes the disc and puts it in her computer.

After listening to the whole thing she pulls away from the computer. "This is science fiction. You can't rewrite some one's DNA. I mean the technology doesn't exist."

"If the technology did exist would it be possible?"

"Well, the nanotechnology needed for it is impossible."

"But if the technology existed would it be possible?"

"I, I guess. I mean ok yeah if some one figured it out I guess it could be possible. But why? Why your parents?"

"I don't know. Is it possible?"

"Well, he was rich at one point. If he spent his money on this project and lots of it he could have come up with it I guess."

"Meaning he is my father." She shakes her head.

"He even said it. He isn't your dad. Your dad raised and loved you. Bruce was just some mad scientist." She sighs. "I don't know Terri. I mean this is crazy. If this is real and that technology exists then you could be the biological offspring of Bruce Wayne."

"Some one who was created in a test tube and designed before I was even born. They made me to be Batman." Terri punches her bed in frustration.

"How? I mean they couldn't have known Derek Powers would kill your father just after you found out about Bruce and the Bat Cave."

"I don't know. Maybe they planned it."

"No, no way Bruce would do that."

"How do you know Max? If he did all this who knows what else he could do."

"Well that woman, Mira, you said she threatened Bruce with some thing. Maybe she did it with out him knowing." Terri walks towards the window. "What are you going to do?"

"Find that woman. I saw her license plate. I'll figure out where she lives and find out what she knows. Find out if what they said could happen." He takes off again.

At the museum the strange man picks up a short sword. "Not what I am looking for. Although," He moves his finger across the blade. "It could work until I find what I need." He keeps going through the museum.

Terri is outside Mira's house. He sees her in her bedroom reading a book. "No time for subtlety." He smashes through her window.

"Aaaa!" She reaches for her desk but he throws a batarang stopping her.

"One minute of your time Mira."

"Who are you?" Terri pulls off his mask.

"You know who I am." He stops at the foot of the bed. "And I have some questions of who I am."

"You were there? Where? Bruce would have told me."

"He didn't know I was there. I saw you driving up and thought I would check out what was happening. I heard several interesting things."

"You heard every thing didn't you?" Terri nods. "Well not the way I wanted this to happen. So what part do you have questions about?"

"Every thing. The DNA thing how is that possible?"

"A ton of money and scientists working several years is what makes it possible. So yes Bruce is your father and you were partially modified while still in the womb."

"Just gonna tell me every thing?"

"Why not? I don't have a lot of choice do I?"

"No, you don't. So Bruce is my father?" She shrugs her shoulders. "What does that mean?"

"What is your definition of father? The man who raised you or the man who paid billions to overwrite the DNA of the man who raised you?"

"I know who my father was. He was killed by Blight. Wasn't he?"

"Yes, yes he was. Before you ask no we had nothing to do with it. I may have tried having your family killed a few years ago but Bruce shot that down. He said that when you turned eighteen we would come to you and give you a choice."

"But then Blight killed my father."

"And you discovered the Bat Cave. Almost as if your DNA knew where it was."

"And then what? You just moved your plans up from there?"

"A little. Bruce still had the noble idea of giving you a choice but we did not spend billions on creating you to give you a choice." Terri smirks. "What do you find so funny?"

"And how do you plan on taking my choices away from me?"

"Just because we didn't kill your family before doesn't mean we still can't. Especially once Bruce dies then you will owe your life to us." He reaches over and grabs her by the front of her shirt.

"The old Batman would try and get you arrested. _I__am__not__the__old__Batman_." Terri's voice goes deeper and gruffer. Sounding a lot like a certain some one from decades ago.

"So what will you do? Kill me?"

"No. Not unless you give me a reason." He pushes her back. "I have some one else who owes me a lot of answers." He goes to the window and leaves.

At the museum the stranger is stopped by a guard. "What are you doing in here? You set the alarm off?"

"What took you so long? I've been here for what ten minutes?"

"This is a large place and I'm only one man." He reaches for his weapon. "Don't make me use this."

"Oh don't worry you won't be using that." He throws the short sword and hits the guard in the chest. "Maybe I should have asked where the guns were. Some thing that does more than go pew pew." He laughs as he continues walking through the museum.

Terri lands on the roof of Wayne Manor and goes in through a skylight. He sees Ace. "Good boy don't bark." He walks by and goes to Bruce's bedroom.

He is about to shake Bruce awake when Bruce grabs his wrist. "What are you doing back here?"

"I met Mira." Bruce's grip tightens. "And heard what you planned all those years ago." His grip goes limp.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's it? You made a genetic freak of my father and created me out of it."

"Yes. At the time I thought it was for the best. I thought I would be saving Gotham." Bruce grabs a glass of water and takes a sip. "Mira called before you came here. I've thought about what I should say."

"And all you could come up with is you're sorry?" He nods. "How come I can't hate you? I should after finding out what you did with me but I can't."

"Because you have matured. I thought the fight with Joker changed you for the worse. But maybe it didn't." He clears his throat. "I still think you should have had those guards arrested."

"And I still think they were pointless."

"How did you find Mira? Did you follow her home?"

"No. I checked the DMV."

"Detective work? Maybe you have changed." Bruce almost laughs.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." Terri sits on the edge of the bed. "We need to talk."

"Yes, yes we do."

At the museum the stranger starts laughing. "No, I can't, I'm not him!" He laughs louder.

Outside the police drive up. Several officers go in with weapons drawn.

The stranger finally stops laughing. He drops the trenchcoat he had been wearing. "I need some thing flashier. They have a section around here with old clothing don't they? I wonder if they have any thing in purple." He smashes a case and grabs two pistols. "No flag but I'll get one later." He laughs again as he starts looking for new clothing.

**A/N Two Men meaning... Well, two father's for Terri. Totally taken from the episode of Justice League but using it here for some thing coming up. And also the two men sharing one body becoming the Joker. And also Terri being two men. Batman and Terri, sharing one body. Not a lot of action in this episode but I promise plenty in the next!**


	4. Chapter 4

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more: .#ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 56: Super Breakout**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

"**Any one who has never made a mistake has never tried any thing new." Einstein**

Terri stands on the roof of a building. He looks down and sees three masked men preparing to go in to a bank.

He jumps off and spreads his arms gliding down safely. "Looking to make a withdrawal?"

"No looking to take you out." They pull out blasters and fire.

Terri jumps behind a car. "It's a trap." He pulls out two batarangs. "Thankfully I come prepared." He jumps up and throws the batarangs. They slice through the air and take out two of the blasters.

The third robber drops his blaster. "So you got us now what?"

"Now you tell me who you are working for." All three shake their heads. "Really? Well then you'll all go to prison." A guard comes out of the bank.

"What's going on out here?"

"These three were going to rob the place and I stopped them. The police have already been contacted." Terri waits for the police then takes off when they arrive.

That night a green glow nears the new Arkham Asylum. "I need a distraction. I'm still too weak. This will do nicely." Blight walks over to a wall and places a bomb on it. He sets it for ten minutes and starts running.

When on the other side of the facility the bomb goes off. He waits another minute the climbs over the far wall.

While the guards look around the area the bomb went off Blight takes out two guards near the employee entrance.

Terri is in the Batmobile when Bruce contacts him. "Good job handling that."

"It was nothing."

"Maybe. If they had given you a name would you have let them walk?"

"What? No. They weren't employees they were criminals. Are we really going over this again?"

"No. An alarm is sounding from Arkham. Go check it out."

"Arkham what a fun and happy place." Terri turns and flies towards Arkham Asylum.

Blight is inside and smashes a control panel. "I need the master controls. Where is the Warden's Office?" He continues through the facility as the guards are distracted outside.

Terri lands near the blast and gets out. "What happened?"

"A bomb took out part of the east wall. But nothing else happened."

"A distraction?"

"That's what we're thinking Batman. But none of the other guards have reported any suspicious activity."

"I'll take a quick look from above." He activates his rockets and takes off.

Inside Blight smashes through a door. "The Warden must be out for the day." He goes over to the computer. "Password? Try this!" He smashes the monitor. "I paid to build this place I should know where the emergency release is!" He starts glowing brighter. "I know I built one in to this place but where? All that time at the bottom of the ocean and the oxygen loss is affecting my memory." He screams again and sends a radioactive blast at a bookshelf setting the books on fire.

Terri sees nothing out of the ordinary. "Bruce this is too fishy. No way some one just blows up a wall and doesn't do any thing."

"It could be a distraction from some thing going on in the city. I'm not getting alarms but this whole night has been suspicious. Those robbers who weren't planning on robbing and now this? Some one wants you busy and out of their business."

"Mira? She didn't seem happy with what I did."

"No. She is too professional for this. And if it was the Joker he'd make it known it was him. Some one else is doing this."

"I'll get back to the Batmobile and head downtown." Terri starts turning back when alarms at Arkham go off. "Except the party is just getting started."

Inside Blight walks through the hallway of one of the containment wings. He rips the doors open by hand releasing the criminals. "Go out and cause mayhem! Make Batman pay for what he has done to all of you!" He rips one open and sees Poison Ivy.

Her condition had made it so she didn't age. The only real difference from decades past was some bark had started growing over parts of her body. "Go! Release your hatred on the city!"

"What hatred? I lost that years ago." She yawns and goes back to her cot. "Besides they have a greenhouse here I must take care of."

Terri sees two prisoners escaping and flies down tackling one. "Not so fast Batman." He looks up and sees Willy Watts.

"Don't do this. Go back to your cell."

"Or what?" He points a hand at Batman and uses a psychic blast knocking him off of the other prisoner. "Once again I am saving your butt Patrick."

"Thank you. I said I could repay you. My rats can sneak in to places and steal what ever we need once we're on the outside." They continue running as Batman recovers.

Blight is at a giant vault door. "Who would they keep back here?" He pulls on the giant handle but can't move it. "Let me in!" He glows brighter and pulls again. The handle budges a little. "Now!" His hands start melting through the handle. "Slag this." He focuses his powers in to his hands puts them on the vault door. He slowly starts melting through it.

Terri recovers and sees several guards at the main entrance. "How many escaped?"

"We aren't sure. We were about to go in but a sensor reveals a high radiation level. We aren't sure if they used a dirty bomb or what."

"Radiation?" Terri changes the view on his cowl. "Footprints." He goes past the guards following the footprints.

Blight melts through the door. "What is this?" The only light came from his body. "A skeleton? Why is a skeleton kept behind guarded doors like this?" He sees the skull move. "That might be why." He feels a strange vibration come off the skeleton. "I don't like this." He turns to leave when he starts hearing laughter. "I've done enough I'm out of here."

Terri sees the footprints stop in front of a certain cell. "Poison Ivy? Why did you stay?"

"Why not? You're the new Batman." She looks him over. "A little short for my tastes. What are you his son?"

"No. Who did this?" He motions to the door.

"Some glowstick on legs."

"Glowstick?"

"He was bright green. Looked like a freak and that says some thing coming from me." She laughs. "So leave me be."

"You've done nothing wrong so I have no reason to mess with you." He goes back to following the footprints.

Blight smashes through a door that says _Employees Only_. He follows a hallway and finds another exit.

Terri stops in front of the vault door. "Are you seeing this?"

"Yes. Radiation, glowing green man, and some one melted through a door."

"Blight."

"Yes. Either he's been back but been working behind the scenes or he just now came back and decided he'd cause trouble for you."

"I think the latter."

"Why?"

"If he had been working behind the scenes why would he do some thing like this? He's mad and he wants me busy."

"I agree." Bruce leans back in the chair with a worried look on his face. "Find him and if you can't, get back here. I need to make a call."

Blight escapes over the same wall he came through before.

Terri follows the footprints out to the open area where they disappear. "I can't track him like this. I'm coming back." He goes to the Batmobile and flies back to the Bat Cave.

Terri makes it back and finds Bruce at the computer. "How much trouble is the city in? Dozens of prisoners escaped."

"So far things are quiet. But don't think it will stay that way."

"What a great birthday. Instead of blowing out candles I'll be out fighting every one won't I?"

"Your birthday?"

"Tomorrow. I told you about it a week ago."

"I didn't remember." Bruce mumbles some thing Terri couldn't make out.

"Uh, well, if they aren't causing chaos now they will soon. I better get some sleep."

"Yes, sleep." Bruce pushes away from the computer. "I have some more calls to make."

"Can't wait til morning?" Bruce shakes his head. "Well, see you tomorrow." Terri leaves for the night.

The next morning he goes to school and sees Dana. "Hey, I might have a busy night tonight."

"On your birthday?" He nods.

"Arkham had a major breakout and Blight is back."

"Blight? Powers?" He nods again. "What will you do?"

"I don't know. I left him on that submarine and hoped he would stay down there. I'll be out looking for him tonight. The cowl can see radiation and we had a way of tracking him with the Batmobile but we took that out once he was gone so we could add some other modifications."

"Are you sure you must go out tonight? It is your birthday."

"It isn't Batman's birthday. And if Blight is out there I must stop him above any thing else." He punches his locker. "I can't let him think I've forgotten."

"But he doesn't know who Batman is does he?" Terri shakes his head. "Then he doesn't know what he did."

"Yes he does. I told him he killed my father when he asked who I was. He said it didn't narrow it down much for him. Who knows how many he has killed." Dana hugs him.

"Be careful."

"I will be."

Terri stops at home after school. "Happy Birthday Terri!" His mom hands him a card.

"Thanks. I gotta leave at five." His brother runs up.

"Ooo, got a date with Dana?"

"No, Mister Wayne."

"Really? He isn't giving you the night off?"

"No mom. He says that in his hey day he didn't take time off for that. If I expect to make some thing of myself I must focus and keep working."

"I thought you were a gopher." Matt sticks his tongue out at Terri.

"That is only part of my job. I'm also a chauffeur and I'm helping him more and more of running Wayne Enterprise as he takes back more and more control." His mother puts a hand on his arm.

"Wow. I never thought that would happen. Terri are you sure you can handle it? It must be a lot of responsibility and even now you're so young. You haven't even gone to college yet."

"I can handle it. And why go to college when you can get hands on training? Mister Wayne has already said if I keep up with what he gives me he'll get me a position with the company." His mother hugs him.

"Good job! I'm so glad you've turned things around. Some times I worried what would happen but you've really grown up Terri. Eighteen is just a number if you don't act like an adult."

"No problem mom. Mister Wayne has made sure I'll be ready for just about any thing."

Terri is in the Batmobile searching for any signs of Blight. "No high radiation or heat ratings. He must be hiding underground."

"Or near some thing that would mask his signature. I'm not sure how many lead vaults there are in the city but I'll look them up."

"I don't see him hiding. I see him planning."

"You can plan in a lead vault. No alarms or police calls coming in that require your attention. Do another scan near the docks and if nothing comes up by nine I'll let you go."

"Cool, thanks. How did your calls go?"

"What calls?"

"The ones that couldn't wait."

"None of your business."

"Sure sounds like it is. Mira?"

"Some scientists."

"Like who?"

"None of your business means it isn't your business."

"Again it sure sounds like it is. Tell me Bruce. We're partners right? Don't hold back on me." Terri doesn't even realize the tone of his voice had changed.

"It is about your changes. They started when you hit puberty but now they are becoming more profound. Either the DNA overwrite is more powerful than I thought it would be or there is some thing else going on. I am trying to find out if the scientists who worked on the project knew of this and planned it or if it is an accident."

"Why so concerned now? When you messed with my dad decades ago I doubt you cared." He slows the Batmobile down. "Tell me Bruce this is about me."

"I didn't know him, I know you. I had hoped it would mold you in to the person who would want to become Batman if given the chance. Instead I'm worried it is making you become Batman no matter what you want."

"I choose to be Batman."

"Maybe. Terri we can't know what this overwrite has done. I admit it was wrong and stupid to do but it is a little late for that. Now we must focus on what is going on today." Bruce sees two red flashes. "Alarms, one a warehouse, one personal. The personal one is already being taken care of check out the warehouse."

"On it."

At the warehouse the Joker has three men tied up. "Now I'm a bit new to this time so I need to find out what is going on."

"Please, let us go, we don't know any thing."

"People I've dealt with before said this was the spot. Some thing about Big Jim Morales?" Joker reveals a shotgun. "Know what this is?" One nods.

"It, it, a shotgun. They have them at the museum."

"Bingo! Except the museum no longer has one. I have one though." He points it at the knee of the first man. "Now tell me where can I find Jim Morales?"

"Go slag yourself." Joker laughs.

"Well you never know what will be on the board. Go slag yourself is it on the board?" He pulls the trigger and the man screams as his left kneecap is destroyed. "Next," He goes to the second man. "Tell me where your boss is."

"Don't do it! He'll have our heads if we," Joker shoots the third man in the chest then reloads.

"I'm waiting we need an answer."

"I don't know!" Joker points at his knee. "But I've heard rumors."

"Like?"

"He, after Blight, Mr. Powers, disappeared the boss moved to a penthouse near the stadium. He is a big Gotham Knights fan and likes to bet on the games and watch from his apartment."

"Very good. Now if you get one hundred points you'll win the big prize! Survey says..." Joker motions to an imaginary screen. "Ooo, only fourteen points." He shoots the man in the face killing him instantly.

Terri arrives and sees the three men. He goes through a window near the top and lands below. "Wow some one made a mess." He sees one of the men move.

"Please, help me. Dear god help me." He runs over to the man who had been shot in the knee. "Batman, help me."

"Who did this?"

"Help me!"

"As soon as I find out who did this and why." Terri taps his foot impatiently.

"Please, the pain, please help me."

"Who and why."

"I, the guy looked like the Joker. Just like him but he must be eighty years old by now!" Terri leans down and stares the man in the eyes.

"And why did he target you and your friends?"

"We work for Big Jim. He took over most of Gotham's drug and gun trafficking after Blight left the scene."

"Contacting paramedics and police." Terri activates his rockets and takes off through the same way he came in.

Blight walks slowly in his new lead lined suit. "This is the best you could do?" A scientist stammers. "Spit it out!"

"With the short time and limited budget we couldn't really do much more Mr. Powers. Give us more time and we'll develop not only a smaller suit but one that can enhance your powers." He smashes a hole in a near wall.

"I don't need my powers increased! I just can't make it easy for Batman to find me until I want him finding me." He starts glowing brighter.

"Yes sir. Your radiation levels have increased significantly. I would not recommend unprotected contact with any one you don't wish getting cancer."

"So I can take this suit off right now." The scientist starts backing away quickly. "But then Batman may find me. Get me the number of my son's lawyer so I can contact him."

"Yes sir." The scientist leaves Blight behind in the lead lined suit.

The next day Terri wakes up after sleeping in. "Nightmares. But of who? I didn't recognize any of them." He gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower and wonder what the nightmares were about.

Bruce meets with Mira's supervisor at an undisclosed meeting point. "Why all the secrecy Bruce?"

"Because I have the habit of being followed."

"Ah yes young Terri. Being a teenager he must still be sleeping."

"He is not a normal teenager and you know it. And now he is eighteen and the changes are happening more and more."

"Like?"

"He has become more serious and better at connecting the dots. While not ready for a Riddler challenge he has had a sudden acceleration in his detective abilities."

"Sounds like things are going even better than planned! Why all the worries?"

"Better than planned? So this was not a planned reaction?" The man shrugs his shoulder. "I get this was an experiment so some things couldn't be planned but damn it this is going overboard. Terri is becoming me in a way I can't tolerate."

"Why? You wanted a Batman of the Future and the Batman Beyond Project created that. And from what you're telling me this is going even better than planned."

"No! It has created a, a, hybrid that isn't him or me."

"A little late for buyer's remorse. We've done it and now we must reap what we sow. And unlike you I think this is what Gotham needs."

"What Gotham needs and what is best for Terri are two different things." The man stands up.

"You've grown attached to him. Separate your emotions from the project and realize this is every thing and more that we wanted." The man leaves a frustrated and angered Bruce behind.

Bruce Wayne goes back to the Bat Cave and calls Max. "Whoa, big guy, what is it? Is Terri ok?"

"No. Max I have a favor to ask of you."

"What's the sitch?"

"You know how to get to the Bat Cave. Come here, now." He hangs up on her before she can answer.

Terri gets a phone call from Bruce. "Yeah, need me?"

"No. Take the day off. Go see Dana."

"Don't need too tell me twice. But give me a call if any thing Blight happens."

"I will." They hang up.

At the Bat Cave Max looks around. "Last time I was here I was taking the heat for Terri."

"Yes you were. Now I need your help."

"Comp crash?"

"No. Terri told you about the DNA overwrite correct?" She nods. "At first I thought facing the Joker changed him but then it was his eighteen birthday. The DNA overwrite is becoming stronger."

"So? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No!" He slams his cane on the floor. "I wanted a Batman who fought because it was the right thing to do. Not a puppet who has no choice."

"And you didn't see that coming? Isn't that the whole point of your mad scientist frankensteining?"

"Yes, at first. But I know him now. I know what I've done and it is wrong. I can't stop it now but I can maybe make it so even after I'm gone he won't become a monster."

"A monster? Why would he become that?"

"The DNA overwrite might make him more like me but he isn't me. He has admitted he let others die. He may not strike the killing blow but he doesn't go out of his way of saving them."

"And how many lives did he save by doing that? If you just killed off the Joker after the first time how many thousands would have been saved?" Bruce gets up and goes over to Max.

"Would you kill some one who was mentally slow? Some one who didn't know what they were doing was wrong? How about some one who belongs in a straight jacket because they are so lost from reality they don't know what they are doing? I heard the Joker make a comment that stuck with me all these decades." He clears his throat. "_They aren't real! I'm not, you're not, no one is! Do you think in a real world people would run around dressed as a bat or clown? Of course not! None of these people are real I'm not killing any one!"_

"Whoa, scary."

"He had no idea, still has none, about what he is doing."

"Yeah, heard he's back. But he hasn't done any thing yet has he?"

"Nothing that has made the news." She sees the look on his face.

"But he has done stuff." She taps her foot a couple times. "So why am I here?"

"I might have a couple years left if I'm lucky. He'll need help after that. I need you to accept this because he will need that help and I think you are the best choice."

"Only choice is more like it. Not like you have a lot of options."

"I have more than you know. But he knows you and trusts you which makes you the better choice."

"For what becoming Robin? I don't think so. Oh and no Batgirl stuff either."

"Alfred suit you?"

"That's the second time I've heard that name but Terri didn't tell me who that was. What was he? Superman's real name?"

"No, far from it. He was the one who kept me grounded all those years. He also helped me like I help Terri now just not as much."

"So I'd become the Bruce Wayne to Terri's Batman?"

"In a way. But you should choose a codename."

"So what? I become some behind the scenes gal?"

"Yes, on my payroll so you won't be distracted by other work."

"Cool so do I get a 401k and health bennies?"

"All Wayne Enterprise employees do." She smiles and laughs.

"I was being a smart ass but cool."

"You'll start off salaried at fifteen a year but I'll make sure when the time comes you'll make enough to live off of."

"Huh. So college is out?"

"You won't need college. But you must prove yourself."

"Sure, why not? So what do I do first? Is Terri coming over soon?"

"No. I gave him the day off."

"Oh, so he's with Dana."

"Yes."

Terri is at a restaurant with Dana when a blonde waitress walks over. "Oh, Terri, hey." He looks up and sees who it is.

"Hi uh, Melanie. This is my uh, girlfriend, Dana."

"Really? And when did you two meet?" Dana replies before Terri can.

"We've known and dated for awhile."

"Awhile? How awhile?" Dana gets up.

"Awhile, months, more."

"Really? Terri and I were dating and if I remember right about three months ago we were alone in his room for the night."

"What?" Dana slams a hand on the table. "Terri you were two timing me!"

"I wasn't! I mean, you and I have been on and off as it was until recently. It was during an off time."

"An off time because you kept running off on me and that is if you showed up at all." She grabs her coat and turns away.

"Dana wait!" Terri starts leaving when Melanie grabs him by the arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He pulls away from her and keeps going after Dana.

That night Max stretches and yawns. "I'm ready for some shut eye."

"Really? You don't have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, so?"

"So you're staying here." She let's out an annoyed groan. "You want this position you must work for it. You are my first choice because you know Terri but I have others I could choose."

"Fine, ok, so if some one calls about a giant..." They continue with their work.

Terri sees Dana get in a cab and drive off. "Slag it. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Will you?" He turns around and sees two Joker gang members.

"Leave me alone I'm not feeling like dealing with some idiots right now."

"Well some one wants to see you." Terri rolls his eyes. "How bout we pluck em out for you?"

"You and what army?" Terri attacks the two Jokers.

After a minute two police come up. "Hey!" Terri looks up.

"Oh, hi officers. Don't worry I took care of them."

"Thanks. Two more. Man this is like the dozenth time we've come across Jokers attacking people."

"Yeah, and always in pairs."

"A dozen? I didn't know there were that many left." Terri stands back as the police cuff the gang members.

"Don't worry about it kid. The cells are getting stuffed we might be sending them to Blackgate if we run out of space."

"Yeah, no problem." Terri gets his phone out and checks the time. "I better be getting home." Terri starts walking.

**A/N Meh, break out from Arkham is major but what was that in the vault? And the Joker is planning some thing but what? We must wait and see. As for every thing else... It is a muddled mess, I know, I have like 10 things planned and trying to get it all together makes things a bit of a mess.**


	5. Chapter 5

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more: .#ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 57: A Little Help From Friends**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Several Joker gang members are in a warehouse. They are busy replacing canisters with HE stamped on the side with new canisters with just H on the side. "Any idea what he is planning?"

"No idea." They continue doing this until all the HE canisters are replaced.

Terri tries cornering Dana outside the school entrance. "Come on Dana like I said we weren't seeing each other then."

"News flash Terri no one told me that. Just because we fought about you ditching me all the time doesn't mean we were broken up."

"You know why now."

"Why you cheated on me?"

"No, I, I didn't. I didn't think we were seeing each other then."

"Because you wouldn't see me."

"You know why."

"Yes but I didn't then! That makes it even more of a bad move on your part. You cheated on me and did god knows what with her all while I thought we were dating."

"I, that night, she was on the run and,"

"Oh so she's a criminal too!"

"No, not any more. She's changed like I did."

"Oh so I should just forgive you doing what ever you did with her because she isn't a criminal now."

"No, yes, yes forgive me but not for that reason."

"Leave me alone two timer Terri." She puts a hand in his face stopping his next comment then walks away.

Max walks up. "Uh, that bad still?"

"I messed up but she has to forgive me. She tell you any thing?"

"Nothing I could repeat on a PG show. Actually I don't know if I could repeat what she said in a rated R movie. Pretty much you screwed up and I told you so. I told you so I told you so I triple told you so."

"I, I was confused at the time. Please Max can you try again?"

"Maybe. Not today I have work."

"Sure you do. You keep saying you have a job but won't tell me what you do."

"So? Doesn't mean I don't have one."

"Sure." He pats her on the back. "When you're ready to tell me the guys name I'm here."

"What?"

"Who could be so horrible you'd hide it from me? Flash? Don't want Blade finding out?"

"No! Not him, or any one, I have a job." She walks away.

"So do I." He goes over to his motorcycle.

At the Bat Cave Terri changes in to the bat suit. "So any word on Blight or Joker?" He pulls the mask over his head.

"No. The Gotham Holiday Parade is tomorrow and the police are working on overtime to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Oh, yeah. Easter and all that."

"Just as celebrated in your home as it is in mine."

"No one does any more. They only do this parade stuff so they have an excuse for sales at the mall." Terri walks over to the Batmobile. "Did you get the radiation detector back in here?"

"Yes. But before you leave I have a surprise."

"What? My birthday was a few days ago."

"Not for that. I'm getting you help. He should have been here by now but I guess some thing kept him."

"Who? Some one from the Justice League?"

"No." A screen flashes on the monitor of the Bat Computer. "There he is. Bruce presses a button.

A minute later a motorcycle stops and the driver takes their helmet off. "Sorry Bruce I got a little lost. It has been a few years since you last had me over." He gets off the motorcycle and Terri gets a better look.

He was three inches taller than Terri and easily in his thirties. His outfit looked familiar but Terri couldn't place it. "You must be Terri." He puts his hand out.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Nightwing, the second. After my father retired and I got out of college he trained me to take his place back in Bludhaven." Terri shakes his hand. "So you have a bit of a clown problem?"

"And a Blight problem and a couple other problems."

"Why I called him. Terri I want you on the Joker and Nightwing on Blight."

"Whoa, hey, I'll take Blight." Bruce shakes his head.

"It is too personal for you. I don't need you making a mistake because you let your anger get the better of you."

"A mistake like what? Killing him? Can he even be killed? I left him on the bottom of the ocean for months and he didn't die."

"I'd rather not find out. I have some reports of Jokers being spotted near three different locations. I want you investigating them."

"What about the police station? The place was getting packed with Jokers. Sounds like a plan to me." Bruce chuckles.

"Joker did that before. Had the men at Blackgate transported to Arkham. Barbara knows this and when they rebuilt the Gotham Police Department had the cells designed to make sure no matter what Joker did they couldn't do the same there."

"Always be prepared that is Batman's motto. And a few other groups I think. I never did get to be a boy scout." Nightwing pouts sarcastically. "So where should I be looking?"

"You'll take the Batmobile."

"What? Hey, I, what am I taking?"

"A new toy." Bruce hits a button and metal doors in the ceiling open. A platform appears and as it lowers he sees a sleek black motorcycle. "What do you think?"

"Cool! How fast does it go?"

"Fast enough. And the wheels have a special adhesive so you can climb walls for a few yards."

"Only a few?"

"Don't try scaling Wayne Towers."

"Got it." Terri gets on the motorcycle and pushes the button with the Batman signal on it. The engine rumbles but is quiet. "A stealth cycle, cool." He revs the engine.

"Just be careful it isn't as noticeable as a regular motorcycle but it doesn't have the hologram stealth mode of the Batmobile."

"I'm looking for Jokers they aren't looking for me."

"As far as you know." Terri takes off.

Max finally walks down the stairs. "Why was the entrance locked? You told me to come over after school."

"Terri and a friend were here. I had to wait for them."

"Oh, well, I'm ready. You said you were teaching me the cure for Joker Venom and Titan today. Chemistry isn't my favorite subject but I'm good at it."

"Straight As every year from what I could find."

"You really had to check?"

"I am teaching you some dangerous compounds. If you make a mistake you could end up killing the person receiving the cure. If you are infected would you risk your own life that you got the formula wrong?"

"Well, no. Of course not. So where do we start?"

Terri, annoyed with being given the orders he had, ignores them. "Where is Max? I hope that tracker stuck to her shirt when I patted her on the back." He pulls out a tracking device. "Whoa that's back the way I just came." He turns the motorcycle around.

He follows the signal back to the entrance he used for the Bat Cave. "She's there? Why would she be there? She said she has a job but she's in the Bat Cave?" He parks the motorcycle and goes in under stealth mode.

He stops when he hears voices. "Max this isn't even the most dangerous part. Calm your hand and pour it in slowly."

"I'm trying but you staring over my shoulder makes me nervous." Terri sneaks closer. He sees her with a vial pouring a chemical in to a beaker.

"If you are nervous about that how will you perform under real pressure? I must know you're ready to take my place when the time comes."

"Yeah, years from now."

"Maybe not. I hoped a dip in the Lazerus Pit would cure me but my liver is still damaged. Even with surgery and treatment I would only gain a couple more years."

"Oh, well, I'm doing it." She stops the pour. "Exact amount right?"

"Yes. Good now let it sit a few minutes. You can't be too hasty or the compound won't mix right."

Terri goes back the way he came. He gets on the motorcycle and takes off. "He expects me to just sit back and let Blight go? Blight killed my father I won't let Nightwing's son get him." He takes off for the school. "He has Max training behind my back and thinks it is ok? I need one of those geese counter things." He shakes his head as a voice tells him the right name. "Geiger Counter. Must be named after the guy who made it."

At the school he sneaks in to the science lab and finds what he was looking for. "Uh that doesn't really have a long range but maybe I could make it stronger?" He opens it up and starts messing with the inside. "What are you doing? You don't know any thing about this stuff. Why did I even think I could?" He tries putting it back together but can't. "They might have another." He searches through the science lab but can't find another.

Nightwing follows a weak radiation signal to an old Powers mansion. No one had bought it since both Powers had either disappeared or been sent to jail. "He's hiding in his old house? Not a very clever hiding spot." He lands nearby and walks over to the front door.

Blight hears the door being smashed open. "Batman is here? I should give him a present it has been a long time." His hands glow with power.

Nightwing taps the side of his mask. "I should have grabbed a bio hazard suit or some thing before coming in. But then again this guy should be a giant glowing rod why is the radiation trail so weak?" He follows the trail through the house.

Blight hears the footsteps from the floor above him. "Now!" He blasts the ceiling.

"Hot foot hot foot!" Nightwing falls backwards and smashes through a chair.

Blight leaps out from below and towers over Nightwing. "Any last words before I, wait, you're not the bat." He backs away. "Who are you?"

"A friend of the bat. As for last words, catch." He fires a small orb at Blight. It attaches to his clothes then releases a noxious gas.

"What are you trying to do smell me to death?"

"No I saw that suit you wore." Nightwing gets back on his feet. "It was covering your radiation. Now it will smell so bad you'll refuse to wear it."

"And then what will you do? No prison will hold me!" Blight fires a green glob of radiation at Nightwing but it goes over his head. It hits the wall and explodes setting it on fire.

"Hope your insurance policy covers arson." Nightwing flings a bolas at Blight and it wraps around his legs.

"Boy your toy will not affect me." He grabs the bolas and his hand melts through it. "I will kill you!" He reaches for Nightwing but is out of reach.

"You can sit down while the roof is on fire but I don't have any water in this belt so I guess it will just burn." Nightwing turns and runs.

Blight yells in rage and smashes through a wall. "You won't even come after me any more Batman you sent some one else!" He ignores the fire and smashes up the home in rage.

Terri is driving through the city when he sees the smoke blocking out the moon. "Big fire maybe they need help rescuing people." He drives towards the smoke.

Nightwing is outside on a neighboring roof waiting for Blight to run out. "Man if he doesn't come out soon I'll be going in there to save him. And I bet all that flame will give his suit a nice smoky smell instead of skunk with a side of rotten egg." He sees a green glow among the red orangish flames. "There he is." Nightwing leaps and spreads his arms gliding down.

Terri sees the house burning as the fire fighters appear. "That's a nice house. I hope they got insurance on it." He sees Nightwing in the air. "What is he... Blight!" Terri follows Nightwing.

Blight stumbles coughing. "That idiot! I had money stashed there now I'll never get it out! I am a Powers I should not have these kind of problems! The bank won't let me take money out and I can't gain access to any of my stashes! Some one declares you dead and suddenly you can't live the life you deserve!"

"Really? That is your problem? Not being a giant glow stick or being a wanted criminal but not having money?"

"Those with money have power!"

"And you could power half of Gotham. How about I plug you in to my game room first and see if you can power my new TV. It keeps blowing my circuits every time I plug it in and use the popcorn maker."

"Big mouth for a small man."

"A small man with a small toy." Nightwing blinks twice. "Uh, this toy, not, not that kind." He throws a batarang and hits Blight in the chest. It beeps twice then stops. "Ok that should have been a flash bang." Nightwing starts backing off. "Give me another chance?"

"No!" Blight throws more energy at Nightwing and hits him in the chest. "I will kill you and send your head to Batman! He thinks this is funny? He thinks sending you after me is a joke? I don't deserve his full attention?" Blight forms energy between his hands. "Now you die!"

"Exactly!" Terri kicks Blight from behind knocking him off balance. The energy slams in to the ground.

"There you are Batman."

"And there you are Blight." Terri pulls two batarangs out. "You remember what I told you?"

"What that I killed your father?"

"And for that you must die!"

"Stop! Batman don't! Killing is not the way." Nightwing tries stopping Terri but Terri knocks him back.

"This doesn't concern you Nightwing." Terri throws the batarangs at Blight. Blight knocks one down but the other explodes. "You killed my father! You've killed dozens of fathers! I will be the avenging demon for all you've hurt!" Terri leaps on Blight and starts choking him.

"Idiot!" Blight knocks him off. "Batman doesn't kill."

"_I am Batman and I choose the rules not the old man!"_ Nightwing's eyes go wide with shock. The tone of voice he had only heard twice before when Batman had been to Bludhaven when he was young and his father needed help.

"Stop!" He tackles Terri. "Blight you can't beat both of us and if Batman has lost it he will kill you. Run!"

"I have better things too do." Blight takes off as Nightwing hold Terri down.

Nightwing lets Terri get up after a few minutes. "What are you?"

"What? What kind of question is that? You let him get away!"

"You lost it. You would have killed him. And you changed. Did you even realize it? You weren't you any more you became the old man."

"He didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"Batman Beyond ring a bell?" Nightwing shakes his head. "It was a project he paid for to create a new Batman. He chose my father and overwrite his DNA."

"With what?"

"With Batman's."

"Whoa. But doesn't that just make you the son of Batman?"

"How do we know? The old man is worried some thing went wrong. I'm becoming him not his son. And who knows I might become him. They had no idea what they were doing. This was totally experimental. They got lucky I wasn't born with three eyes or eight toes on each foot. And when I turned eighteen I started getting these strange dreams where I'm fighting people I've never met before."

"Did you tell him?"

"Not about the dreams. Do you think he'd care? He played mad scientist with my father and created me to become Batman. And now he has my friend working behind my back to work with him. I don't know if he's making another Batman or Batgirl or some thing else."

"Batgirl? She cute?" Terri glares. "Hey, just trying to lighten things up. I had no idea about this Batman Beyond project." Nightwing puts a hand on Terri's shoulder and squeezes it. "Listen for a minute. The old man made a mistake but he cares about you. He called my father and asked if I could come over here and help you. If he saw you as just some lab rat would he cash in favors so you would be safe?"

"He sent you after Blight."

"Any question why? You lost it."

"What would he have done if he found the man who killed his parents?"

"He did. From what my father told me it wasn't a good time in his life but he didn't kill the man. Batman doesn't kill."

"I'm the new Batman I make the rules."

"Tradition can't be changed. Could you imagine if Superman started killing? No one would accept it. Super Heroes are allowed by most but many are looking for the tiniest reason for turning on us. New York City almost started a war with some heroes and in the end a few legendary men and women died before things could be settled. You can't go out and kill."

"Blight isn't human. Batman doesn't kill humans."

"He doesn't kill mutants or metahumans or mutagenics. He doesn't kill. And what would you do if you did kill Blight? Would that bring your father back?"

"Well, no. But I don't care. I hate him and one day I will make him pay for what he did."

"Lock him up and throw away the key. He is the kind of person where a life with out being pampered and feared and taken care of is far worse than death." Nightwing looks back at the burning mansion. "We should go back to the Bat Cave."

"I should contact him first. He doesn't know that I know about my friend working for him."

"And you won't just tell him?"

"No."

"Good. He has a reason for what he is doing. He'll tell you when the time comes."

"Pretty much what I figured. And now that I know I can mess with my friend."

"Mess with or mess around?"

"She, she's just a friend."

"So is she single?"

"Do you know how old I am?"

"Uh, twenty some thing? Early thirties?"

"No."

"Uh, so younger? Don't tell me you're young enough to be in college."

"I'm not old enough to be in college."

"So that would mean your friend who one would logically figure too be the same age is, uh, forget I said any thing about her." Nightwing laughs nervously. "Contact the old man and we'll go back. He'll want to know about Blight."

"I'm sure." Terri taps the side of the cowl and connects with the Bat Computer. "Hey Bruce we're heading in."

"We?"

"There was a fire. I saw it and went to help and found Nightwing with Blight."

"Any thing on Joker?"

"No, sorry. We should be back in about twenty."

"We? I have the Batmobile I'll be there in ten."

"Nightwing says he'll be there in ten." Terri disconnects. "It is my car I should be driving it."

"You have that cool motorcycle. Which must take roads and not fly over they city." He gives a sarcastic salute and takes off for the Batmobile.

Nightwing arrives in under eight minutes. "Bruce what the hell did you make?" He takes a small disc out of his left wrist and puts it in the computer. "Listen." He clicks play.

"_I am Batman and I choose the rules not the old man!"_

"Sound familiar?"

"You shouldn't play tricks on some one my age."

"This isn't a trick Bruce. He said that tonight when he was going to kill Blight. Can you imagine how and why he would sound just like you?"

"I think I know."

"I damn well know. He told me about Batman Beyond. You made a monster Bruce what are you going to do with him?"

"I didn't make a monster. Terri is changing and I've been studying more about what they did. The DNA overwrite should have just made him my son biologically. Instead part of me seems to have made it inside of him. How much I'm not sure."

"A lot more then he lets you know. He has dreams fighting people he's never seen before. It sound like your memories have made it through the process."

"Impossible. It was just my DNA not my memories."

"Impossible? You overwrote his father's DNA with your own! That is impossible. People coming back from the dead is impossible but my father has told me about Ra's Al Ghul and Jason."

"Don't speak that name."

"You get my point."

"So there may be side effects. Why I've been interviewing the scientists who were part of the project. Some say it is impossible and others think that this is a good thing."

"He's becoming a monster. This kid will kill if you don't stop him. If I hadn't stopped him he would have killed Blight or died trying."

"I know! The only scientist who has told me more than lies or pleasantries has a theory."

"And?"

"Terri is one person. The DNA overwrite in his father has some how passed on to him. That DNA is trying to take the place of Terri. His mind is his only part of the time. When the DNA tries taking over he fights back and this is causing damage."

"Oh great you're gonna kill this kid from the inside. Any idea when it will happen?"

"Never. It won't kill him. I asked the scientist to help with a cure. If we can undo the overwrite then Terri will be just Terri. A brash young man but one who doesn't kill."

"And if it doesn't work? If he becomes a killer? If he becomes a new Red Hood?" Bruce strikes Nightwing on the shin with his cane.

"Never speak of him."

"Bruce who will stop him if he does become a monster? Will you ask me to do so? What of his family and friends? How will you explain this?"

"I will cure him. His brain will have one person giving orders. The parts of the DNA overwrite that passed on will be removed."

"You hope." Nightwing walks towards the exit. "I'll stick around and help but you better fix this kid. I won't be responsible for taking him down if you can't heal him." He looks towards the exit. "He's almost here." Nightwing disappears in the darkness.

**A/N Ok, since some one asked, I have never watched the JLU episode that dealt with the Batman Beyond stuff. I've only read about it on websites. So I'm doing with it as I want. As for what I'm doing with it I'm making it that the overwrite on his father passed on and overwrite part of him as well. And so you have two people in one body fighting over one brain on the DNA level. And for my Lyoko fans, next week I should be able to present my new Season 0. And for those who read Animorphs I'm working on a new book of that. Between work, Batman Arkham City, friends, and my writing I have a full plate but I can handle it all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more: .#ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 58: No Batgirl**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Terri and Nightwing watch over the parade. "You know Batman your little family of villains have been quiet."

"Maybe they just like being free and decided prison life sucked." Terri flies to another rooftop keeping up with the front of the parade.

At the Bat Cave the mansion entrance opens and Max storms down the stairs. "What is this?" She throws some thing at Bruce Wayne.

"A tracker. Why?"

"This was on the shirt I was wearing the other day. Don't trust me? Keeping track of me?"

"No. I did not put that on you." Bruce sets the tracker down then hits a couple buttons on the computer. "This came from the Batsuit."

"Terri? Why would he put that on me? Oh, crap. He was tracking me." Bruce gets up from the chair and walks over to Max.

"He was hassling you about where you wee going. So he decided he would find out with out you telling him."

"So he knows? But he didn't say any thing."

"He's keeping it hidden like I would have. Use the information you have only when you need it. But it means there is no point in keeping your training a secret. When they return we'll act like we don't know he knows and make him think we are telling him because it is time."

"Why?"

"Why let him know we know unless it has some other purpose? Being Batman is about having secrets and using them if or when the time comes." He goes back to the computer.

The parade is almost over when the lead balloon explodes. Glass shatters from the shock wave as people watching scream and panic. "Whoa! I didn't know helium blew up like that." Terri dives towards the parade hoping to help people escape.

Nightwing flies over and sees the next balloon explode. "Batman that isn't Helium."

"What?" Terri grabs two children and uses his rockets to boost them out of the way of falling debris.

"Helium doesn't burn. Some one replaced the Helium with a different gas. I'm guessing," Nightwing is cut off when another balloon explodes.

The streets are packed with people running and screaming as fast as they can from the exploding balloons. Every time one explodes more windows shatter making glass rain down from the sky.

Sirens blare as fire fighters rush to areas that had caught on fire. EMT workers pulled injured people out of harms way. Police tried keeping people from trampling others but have little success.

As the last balloon explodes sending another shock wave through the streets all television signals are disrupted. All radio stations go to static.

Soon a distinctive laugh is heard. "Hello boy and girls I hope you like my gift to the city! Chaos, fire, fun!" More laughter.

"Terri it's the Joker." Bruce plugs Terri in to a local radio station.

"I know it seems like forever for me but I guess Gotham got a fake Joker just a few weeks ago. Well I'm here to prove I'm the real deal and I'll make sure every one knows it! Batman I've placed some Joker Venom around the city. Find all five and check the clues then come find me! I know you're not the real deal but I wanna see if the new Bats is as good as the old!" The laughter starts again then slowly fades out as the radio and television stations come back.

"Terri I'll inform Barbara in case she missed the broadcast but we should start with looking for any construction sites he could have used as cover."

"No."

"What Terri?"

"Place important to him. Five of them. Old bases, homes, biggest hits. Places that would mean the most to him."

"And why do you think that?"

"I, I don't know. A gut feeling? My mind is telling me he's using places important to him. Know of any?"

"Yes. I'll send you and Nightwing several places he may be choosing."

"Until then we'll help here." Terri goes back down and looks for more injured.

Bruce leans back in his chair. "They would be near populated areas so old Arkham is out. And no place outside of the city."

"Uh did he ever choose the same base twice? Or would that just be stupid and make it easier for him to find you?"

"No but I know one he liked. Ever read about the project Arkham City?"

"Yeah Mayor Sharp and Hugo Strange walled off part of the city. You can still see some parts of the wall in places."

"Back then he used the Steel Mill as a base. Can you upload it for Terri and Nightwing?"

"Uh, I think so. You said I just," She types some things in to the computer. "Where else?"

"The main bridge. He had an, incident, there with Black Mask and a few others." She types some more.

Terri goes to the bridge first. "He'd want it to spray down on any one on the bridge." He lands on top of one of the supports.

Bruce taps his cane on the floor. "Crime alley."

"A little more specific?" He gives an address. "What happened there?"

"None of your business. Just give them the address." She types it in the computer.

Terri is under the arch of the second support when he finds the canister. He pulls it off and finds three letters. "RED. Bruce does RED stand for any thing?"

"It is a color or it might be a street name. Find the other canisters."

"What about a persons name? Some one who went by Red?"

"No."

"But it,"

"No. It is either the color or a street name of some sorts."

Nightwing lands at the Steel Mill. "He gets a bridge I get a giant building with plenty of place to hide stuff. I should have flipped a quarter." He goes in.

Terri is at the Crime Alley address. "Are you sure it isn't that old theater you wanted to save?"

"That place has meaning for me not the Joker. Those apartment buildings have an importance for him." Terri goes in.

He hears movement on the floor above. He uses the stealth mode on his suit and sneaks up the stairs.

He hears the laughter. "What is Joker doing here?" He sneaks through the door and sees the Joker with the canister.

"Who does this hack think he is? How did he figure out the formula for my Joker Venom?" He lifts the canister and Terri sees the bottom of the canister.

"Bruce, the second canister has BLUE on the bottom."

"Keep quiet." Bruce watches through the cowl.

The joker tosses the canister on the floor. "What a kook. I would have at least added some trip mechanism so you couldn't just rip it off the wall. But where is he? I'll teach him what it means to be the real Joker!" He laughs loudly as he walks through the exit.

Terri goes in and picks up the canister. "Red and blue. Colors. Did Nightwing find his yet?"

"No. But if he is doing colors I have an idea of what they mean."

"And that would be what Bruce?"

"Arkham City was divided in to six color sections on maps of it. Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Orange, and Purple."

"So the five we find will have the colors of the area he isn't in."

"Yes. You concluded that fast."

"Just makes sense. Any other ideas where they might be hidden?"

"An old fish cannery. He tried patenting his smiling fish there once."

"Then I'm going there." Terri leaves through a window.

Nightwing is still searching through the office area of the mill when he hears a door open. He ducks down behind a desk. Two Joker gang members are shoved through. "What the hell is wrong with you? We did as you asked!"

"I didn't ask! Some fake asked. Now where is it!" He points a gun at one.

"Vincent Van Goh Slag yourself." Joker shoots him.

"Now where is it?" He points at the other gang member.

"Wall safe. When, when the dude opens it the canister goes off infecting every one in the office." Joker goes over to a picture and takes it down.

"Just like old times." He turns back to the gang member and shoots him.

"Stop!" Nightwing throws a batarang and knocks the gun from Joker's hand. "What are you doing? Why would you plant it then come back for it?"

"I didn't plant it who ever you are. Some fake is stealing my formula." Joker puts a hand on the safe.

"Don't open it."

"Why not? You're not immune to it? Well too bad." Joker grabs the handle and pulls it opening the safe.

"Crap!" Nightwing throws a putty like substance on the ceiling then presses a button making it explode. He leaps through the new hole escaping the gas.

Terri is at the cannery. "Any place I should look in first?"

"Try the office area. The canning floor would be too spacious and the employees could escape." Terri looks for the offices.

Nightwing waits for the gas to clear then goes back in. "Green. Huh." He gets a communicator out. "Bruce I have a canister and it says green on it."

"We have found red and blue."

"Well that's great but you'll believe what I saw."

"The Joker."

"I, wait, how did you know?"

"Terri met him earlier. He seems to think another Joker did this."

"Yeah I caught that. Is he really that insane?"

"The cloning process may have made him even worse. Be careful."

"I was going to go in with both hands tied behind my back and blindfolded but now that you tell me to be careful I guess I will."

Terri opens a desk and gas explodes. "Ack!" He hacks and coughs and stumbles towards a large window that overlooked one of the factory floors.

He crashes through the window and falls nearly thirty feet to the floor below. He reaches for his belt as he starts smiling. He pulls out an injector as the laughter starts. He tries injecting himself in the wrist but the laughter makes his hand shake too much. He moves the injector up to his neck and shoves the needle in to the artery.

Bruce shakes his head. "I don't know the fifth location. There could be several places. But none more likely than the next."

"What about where he was killed?"

"No Max. The clone was made from DNA from before he died he wouldn't know where that was. And it needs people nearby. No point in unleashing it in an area where it won't affect some one."

"Uh, well, I don't know. Did he ever spend time at the new Arkham?"

"No."

"Where did he spend the most time?"

"Original Arkham. After that probably..." Bruce drops his cane. "The police station. They were packed with Joker gang members. They may not have had time to search all of them or if they did find it just threw it in the evidence locker not knowing what it was."

"So dozens of cops could be hit."

"Yes." Bruce uses the communicator. "Nightwing get to the police station now. I'm calling Barbara and making sure she evacuates it before the canister goes off."

"On it."

Max goes to enter the information for Terri when Bruce stops her. "He's still at the cannery and with only two colors left I have a feeling I know which one it is. I'll send him there first."

"If you say so."

Terri recovers slowly. "My lungs. Ow." He shakes his head trying to clear the fog in his brain. "That was close." He coughs and a little blood comes up. "Great, internal bleeding. I hope it isn't permanent." He uses the wall for support as he stands up.

"Terri did you find it yet?"

"Yeah and got gassed by it. I didn't see what color was on it." He coughs again. "I'll check it as soon as I can."

"Did you use the antidote?"

"Yes. The only reason I'm not smiling and laughing right now." Terri walks towards the stairs not trusting the use of the rockets on his feet just yet.

"When you find out tell me. I have an idea of where he would be hiding based on his history. If you don't find the color I think it is I'm sending you to the area."

"Yeah, great." Terri coughs again. "Give me a minute." He stumbles and coughs some more as he nears the stairs.

At the police station Nightwing is in the evidence locker. "It isn't in here. It must be on one of the prisoners."

"We have a couple dozen and we evacuated all non essential employees so it is just you and a couple of us officers."

"I don't carry latex gloves in my belt got any I can borrow?"

"I hope we won't be needing them." Nightwing and the few detectives left go towards the holding cells.

Terri finds the canister and checks the bottom. "Orange."

"Red, Blue, Green, and Orange. I'm betting the last canister says yellow."

"Joker like purple. I'd bet it too Bruce. So where is purple?"

"The old Gotham Bank that was part of Arkham City. He could be using the vaults as a base. Nightwing is at the police station looking for the last canister to confirm the last color but I'm sure it is purple."

"So off to old Gotham." Terri coughs. "In a couple more minutes."

At the police department Nightwing slams a Joker member in to the floor. "Where is it? What did you do with it?"

"I won't tell you."

"A human has a few hundred bones." He breaks a finger on the gang member. "I can break most of them with out killing you."

"You won't the Joker will. We don't fear you masked freaks." Nightwing breaks another finger. "Break them all I don't care! You can only hurt me the Joker can kill me!" He starts laughing.

"This is hopeless." Nightwing throws the man back down. "He must have dropped it when he was brought in. What path would he have taken?"

"Depends on where he was brought in. We were packed and had them coming in left and right. Through the garage maybe?"

"Check the path for trash cans or any thing else he could have dropped it in. Where else would he have been brought in?"

"The main area. But some one would have noticed it one would think."

"Unless they were so busy they didn't have time for noticing. I'll check the front you three look for it from the garage path." Nightwing closes the gate behind him.

Terri makes it to the old Gotham Bank building. "Old, run down, perfect for him." He goes in through the dilapidated door.

Terri goes down to the basement. "If he was here he is doing a good job of hiding it." He keeps looking around.

Nightwing turns over trashcans looking for the last canister. "Where else would he have put it?" He looks around and doesn't see any place to hide it. "The garage route." He runs back the way he came.

Terri kicks a brick. "He's not here. Bruce do you hear me?" No response. "Interference. Maybe this is his base." He keeps looking.

An officer finds the canister. "I found it!" He backs away from it. "I found it now what?"

"Get out of the area." Nightwing reaches down and pulls the canister out of the trash can. "Purple." He gets the communicator out. "The last canister says purple."

"What? I, I sent Terri to purple."

"Before you had the last color?"

"His favorite color is purple. It made sense."

"But he's at yellow. Where is that?"

"The old museum."

"Then I'm going to the museum."

Terri pulls at a handle. "Open!" He uses all the strength the suit allowed and breaks the handle off. "That's not good. But if it is that rusted no way the Joker opened it lately. This isn't the base." He heads up to the surface hoping he could connect with Bruce again.

Nightwing lands on the roof of the museum and sees an access through a skylight. He opens it and lands on the floor below. "Looks like no one is," The lights flash on.

"Hello Batman!" A screen lowers and Joker appears on it. "Wait, you're not the Batman. The old or new Batman."

"No I'm not. Now this is the point where I bring you to Arkham Asylum."

"No. This is the part where you die. I was going to kill the Batman but I guess you'll do if you're helping him." The Joker on the screen holds up a little black box. He opens the glass case. "Any last words?"

"Uh, give me a few minutes and I'll come up with some good ones."

"You'll try escaping." Joker presses the button.

"Oh f," The bombs go off.

Terri makes it to street level. "Bruce he's not here that means yellow," He feels the ground shake. "And bombs just went off."

"I sent Nightwing to the old museum. That was section yellow." Terri sees the fire.

"South east of here isn't it."

"Yes how did you know?"

"The bombs went off there and now the place is burning."

"Get there and make sure Nightwing is ok."

"On it." Terri takes off for the museum.

He finds the ceiling caved in. The fire rages through out the building. "Nightwing!" No response. "Nightwing!" He tries using heat scan on his cowl but the fire blocks it. "Nightwing answer me!" He tries getting closer but the flames are too hot. "What would be burning like that?"

"He is using fuel. Better than gasoline. With out a sample I can only guess but your suit is showing heat that is far hotter then gasoline could produce."

"Rocket fuel from the science exhibit." Max looks at the readings. "Yeah that is rocket fuel. He set up a trap for Terri."

"And Nightwing got caught in it." Bruce grasps his hands in to fists. "Terri if Nightwing was in the building then there is no chance he made it."

"You can give up Bruce I'm not."

"Your suit is only good up to certain temperatures. You'll be hurt badly if you go in."

"Then I'll be hurt as bad as I can stand." Terri goes down in to the flames.

Terri hears laughter. "Joker! Why? Why did you kill him? I'm the one you want!"

"Oh cheer up I didn't do this the imposter did this." The laughter gets louder.

"Shut up! You did this you insane freak!"

"Oh if only I had! Who was that any ways I didn't recognize the tights."

"Nightwing."

"Huh, sounds familiar. My memory is still fuzzy from my resurrection."

"Your resurrection? You were cloned."

"I was? Could have fooled me! I was buried at Arkham and the magic of the place soaked in to my bones."

"Bruce are you hearing this?" Terri ignores the pain from the heat.

"Yes." Bruce's whole body trembles.

"I must have been killed because I was buried. But not a proper burial no I was buried at Arkham and I can't tell you how or why."

"You were cloned a few weeks ago from DNA you left behind."

"Nope. The imposter..." Joker starts laughing. "Now that I remember! I remember that! Jack, just Jack. So my back up plan is still around? But you said only a few weeks ago. What took Harley so long?"

"I don't know. But you are that clone just insane."

"I don't think so Batman. I remember the magic seeping in to my corpse. I don't know how long it took for me to realize what had happened. That I was bone and rotted flesh. I watches the moon and knew a few more years passed as I slowly gained more and more strength."

"And then what? How did you come back?"

"Some one dug me up. I couldn't see who. He put me back though. But some one saw him do it and they dug me up. Next thing I know I'm in a dark room and they're putting up spells sealing me good and tight."

"Where?"

'The new Arkham Asylum. I was pulled away from the magic at Arkham. But then a green guy broke the seals and the Arkham magic mixed with the magic that was sealing me and bing bang boom I was flesh again! Missing a couple parts sure but I went back to Arkham and the magic fixed the rest. Do you have any idea what it is like waking up decades in the future? I had no idea what was going on! There was an entire gang named after me! They adored me! But there was an imposter."

"No, this isn't possible."

"Not possible? You must be new! The old Bats would know nothing is impossible! And hell here it turns out the imposter is me! I wonder if my other back up plan worked. Do you know what happened with the third Robin? I have memories of torturing him but it is like I'm watching them while hocked up on some Titan. Maybe it was the second one I beat to death with a crowbar. Or did I do that to both? No, third one I tortured I know that."

"He's fine."

"So I didn't kill him? Too bad! I wonder what I did do then."

"Nothing. Batman saved him." Terri starts looking for a place he could fly to. The heat was too much and soon he wouldn't be able to escape. "And I'll stop you." He activates his rockets and takes off.

"Fly away Batsy! I love me a good cookout!" Joker's laugh is the last thing Terri hears as he flies away.

Terri lands the Batmobile in the cave. "Bruce he's nuts right? He can't be what he said he is. That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. I've dealt with ghosts, vampires, demons, the undead, and worse. Magic is an element I've tried avoiding but I was, friends, with some who could perform incredible magic."

"But that means we have two Joker's running around Gotham. And Blight is still out there and Nightwing is dead! Now who do you call on?"

"Me." Max comes over wearing the old Nightwing suit Bruce had stored.

"What? Max, no way. Just because he roped you in to doing this..." Terri stops as he realizes what was going on. "You know I found out."

"Yes. And I told her no but I will leave it up to you. She is your friend and you are Batman now. I am just Bruce Wayne."

"You're a lot more than that. But he needs help and your friend is dead. Unless you call the Justice League in I'm all he has."

"Max are you sure? I know you can fight but you've never dealt with the people I have." She nods.

"I'm sure. I won't let my city burn with out stopping them."

"If you get hurt it is your own fault. I won't leave flowers on your grave."

"I'm choosing this. My family and friends are in danger. If there are two Joker's in Gotham you'll need twice the Bat folk."

"So you're the new Bat Girl?"

"Oh hell no I'm not a girl. I'm Batwoman."

**A/N Ooo, Nightwing was killed? Of course in DC Universe no body no death. And even when there is a body they can still come back as proven by Joker and Jason and several others. Why am I bringing the dead Joker back? Joker Immunity. Also Arkhman Asylum folklore. That the place was build on cursed soil and that was why every one who went there got worse and the escapes were so easy. And showed what the Jokers were doing last episode when they switched out the HE tanks with H tanks. Helium doesn't burn but Hydrogen does. And I threw a little bait and switch starting with RED being the first color and Terri asking if it was the name of a person and Bruce clearly stating no. For my Lyoko Fans, Season 0 starts next week! And my Animorphs should be updated soon, like tonight or tomorrow if I can find the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more: .#ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 59: Triple Threat**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Max puts on the updated suit. "So I can fly now?"

"Yes. And I used a new layer of some bullet proof textiles so you can absorb more punishment."

"Hey! How come I don't get that?" Terri looks over Max's new suit. It was a lot like Nightwing's except the symbol was smaller, almost more feminine, and the gloves had small pads on the knuckles. "What are those for?"

"I couldn't make her suit as powerful as yours. So I added some shock pads. Max press your fists together." She does and they spark. "They're now activated. Your strength, unlike Terri's, is only about three times more than normal. Another reason why I added the extra layer increasing the amount of damage you can take."

"Can I go invisible?"

"No. Not yet. I want Terri taking you out a few times and make sure you can handle this. If you do well I'll update your suit then Terri's."

"Why can't you just update it now? I want bulletproof."

"Because it takes a couple days. I don't want her out on her own before we know she can handle it."

"I can do it. I've beaten up a couple people with out all the cool gadgets and powered up armor." Max flexes her arms. "I do feel stronger though."

"Because you are. But it isn't just flying around and beating people up. It took Terri a few days before he could control his strength. Your strength isn't as enhanced but you can't be cracking skulls. Not every one is a super powered menace."

"Right." Terri pulls the cowl over his head. "Ready Batgirl?"

"Bat, **woman**. Repeat after me. Bat, WOMAN!" Terri flinches.

"Yeah, Batwoman."

"Good, Batboy." She sticks her tongue out then pulls the new updated mask on. "Whoa, nightvision?"

"Yes. There is a button on either side that changes the view." She pushes the one on the right and it goes to heat. She presses the one on the left and it goes back to nightvision. She presses the left button again and it switches to normal.

"Hey, live update and info." She looks at a soda can and the manufacture data appears in a small window to the right of the can. Then a new window appears to the left. "Terri's fingerprints? Oh, right, of course they're on record."

"I don't have that either! She gets all the cool stuff."

"She gets experimental and new toys before you do. You'll get it all eventually if it all works." Terri smirks as Max pushes the button again.

"So this is all being field tested by me? That makes me feel super confident."

"Yes, well, don't think being bulletproof makes you invincible. I've had bulletproof armor before and it still feels like being hit with a sledgehammer."

"Right. Well are we going?" Max looks over at the Batmobile.

"You'll be in the back."

"You need a second seat added if I'm coming along now." The two walk over and get in the Batmobile.

Terri parks the Batmobile on a roof. "Remember we're Batman and Batwoman. Never use our real names. All it takes is one slip up and your family is dead."

"I get it." Max looks over the edge of the building. "Think we're up high enough?"

"We haven't even gotten started. Click your heels and wish for Kansas."

"What Batman?"

"An old movie the old man showed me. Just get ready." He jumps and activates his rockets and flies low over the neighboring roofs.

"Wait for me!" She jumps and... "Help!" Her rockets finally activate and she slams in to the side of the building. She falls a few more feet on to a fire escape staircase. "Ow." She gets up as Terri makes it back.

"What are you doing?"

"The rockets didn't go off right."

"Activate then jump. You did it in the cave."

"I was just going from the floor not jumping off a building." She stretches a little. "Huh, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"The suit absorbs a lot. But you can still get hurt." He jumps off the fire escape and takes off again.

"Activate then jump." She does just that and takes off flawlessly.

They fly over the city looking for trouble. "Wow this is really cool but also really boring. Where are the muggers? The Ts? Any one?"

"Down there." Terri points and Max sees two large men carrying clubs walking towards a woman who was trying to get in to her car. "Take this one solo."

"Really? Ok." Max flies down and lands behind the two men. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" They turn around and see her.

"Who are you? Batgirl?"

"Batwoman!" She activates the shock pads on her gloves. "I'll make sure you don't forget that." She lunges at the man closest to her and hits him hard in the chest.

"Aaaa!" He collapses as his muscles are affected by the electricity.

"Hey!" The second man swings and hits Max on the arm. "One bat freak isn't enough? Are you crazy?" She swings at him but misses.

"No. I'm pissed at guys like you walking around making this city look like garbage." She swings at him and he backs away.

"Batwoman behind you!" She turns and sees the second man had recovered and was swinging at her.

He hits her on the side of the head. "Take that bi-" He is hit with a batarang thrown by Terri.

"Now Batman shows up? Tonight is not our night let's get out of here!" The first man turns and starts running.

"Not so fast!" Max had recovered and punches the man barely grazing him but it was enough for the shock pads.

Terri comes down and helps her cuff the two. "Not bad."

"Not bad? I almost got my head taken off."

"You let your suit makes you too confident. I did that but after a few whacks from a bat or fist I stopped relying on my suit."

"What? She's a rookie? We got ourselves beat by a rookie?"

"Shut up." Terri hits a button on his suit.

"What's that?"

"It alerts the Gotham police. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"So we just leave them here?"

"Those cuffs can't be broken so they can't escape." Terri activates his rockets and takes off.

"Wait!" Max activates her rockets and chases after him.

Across the city the two Jokers finally meet. One was carrying an uzi he stole from the museum while the other held a rubber chicken. "I like my joke better." He slaps the rubber chicken on the table.

"Mine's bigger." The other Joker sets the uzi on the table.

"Size isn't every thing." The Joker with the rubber chicken pulls on the legs and a knife comes out of the chicken.

"I would have done the same thing." The Uzi Joker reveals a knife he had taped under the table. "Maybe you really are me."

"No, your are me. I was dead and buried at Arkham Asylum. The magics seeped in to my bones and well long story short I'm back I'm pale and I'm ready to jump, jive, and wail!" Both start laughing filling the room with their insane evil.

Blight puts on the new radiation blocking suit. "It will keep any one from detecting my radiation signal correct?"

"Yes Mr. Powers."

"Good, good. I was thinking of killing you but you've actually proved useful. Once I'm back I think I'll make sure you get plenty of funding."

"Thank you Mr. Powers."

"But until then if you speak a word of any of this to anyone I will kill you, your family, and any pets I find. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Powers."

Max and Terri land outside of a club where a fight had broken out. "Shouldn't we stop it?"

"Right now it looks like a couple of idiots beating each other up. Unless some one draws a weapon this is a bouncer's problem." Max switches the view on her mask to the one that showed information.

"So if the guy in the blue shirt is known for stabbing people and spent three months in juvie for stabbing a teacher we might want to go and stop him from stabbing the guy wearing the red shirt?"

"That sucks I want that. Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to spot the bad guy if I could do that?" They fly down and stop the fight.

The Jokers walk out of the building hand in hand. "So brother where should we go?"

"Brother? Joker, I am your father." Both laugh maniacally. "Burn down an orphanage?"

"That was so 20th century! How about we hack the money machines so they shoot out money? Let the rats scramble for it."

"Brilliant idea, brother."

"Mother?" Both laugh some more.

Near morning Max and Terri fly back to the Batmobile. "Not a bad night. A mugging and a club fight is pretty tame for Gotham."

"What if the guys who broke out of Gotham are just waiting for the right moment?"

"Or they left Gotham. I have enough on my plate with Joker and Blight."

"I? I'm here now Terri make that we."

"Yeah, sorry, I usually work alone." They land and get in the Batmobile.

At school both can barely stay awake. At lunch they meet up outside of the cafeteria. "How have you done it this long?"

"Batman doesn't work during the day. And I have you for help with my homework."

"Except now I'm coming with you on missions."

"Oh, right." He leans back against a locker. "Well we aren't worried about college and we only have a few more weeks until we graduate."

"Which means exams and graduation and parties and stuff we won't have time for if the old man is as strict with us as you always make him out to be."

"He's worse." Both groan.

While Terri and Max are in class ATM's all over the city start shooting money out. At first only a few realize what is going on. But soon the city is filled with people fighting each other over free money. A few bills wasn't enough every one wanted more.

Asylum Joker watches on a security camera Clone Joker hacked. "Every one thinks we're the animals but look at them! Beating up little ol ladies for a few bucks."

"Did we ever beat up little ol ladies? I know I killed Harley but she didn't count. My memory is still a little fuzzy"

"So is mine. Those last couple of months of my life are still gone. I still wonder who killed me. I know the Batman couldn't do it. Maybe it was the third Robin. I remember kidnapping him and torturing him but I can't remember details."

"Maybe you should go see a shrink?" Asylum Joker looks over at Clone Joker and both starts laughing so hard the fall out of their chairs and roll on the floor with laughter.

Max goes home and goes to bed almost immediately. Her parents were missing as always. Work, work, work, each other, work, then Max was pretty much their priority list. But the life they lived required the work style they lived.

She woke up when her cell rang. "What?"

"Max we're waiting." She looks at the clock.

"Oh slag. Sorry I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Don't. I'll send Terri near your home once he's suited up."

"I'm sorry I forgot to reset my alarm."

"Don't be sorry for that."

"Wow, uh, tha-" Bruce cuts her off.

"Be sorry if some one was killed while you slept."

"Oh, ok." She rolls out of bed and gets ready.

Both Jokers are outside of a rundown house. "We need better digs for our gang."

"Our gang. How come we couldn't get this kind of following when we were younger? We had to offer gold and jewelry."

"Kids today they love some chaos!" Both laugh as they go in.

Blight places his hands on the wall of a mansion and increases his power. "The McGuff's always had more than they needed." The wall catches on fire.

As the McGruff's run out Blight goes in. "If I was money so old it had mold on it where would I keep it?" He ignores the fire and walks through the house.

The two Jokers leave the house with over a dozen Joker gang members. "The night is young and if that Batfake shows up we'll deal with him." Asylum Joker plays with a switchblade.

"Killer man! One Joker would be cool but we got two! The T's and the other gangs got jack on us!"

"Now kiddies," Clone Joker pulls out a syringe. "Back in my day a man named Bane made a little some thing called venom. It made you big and strong. Who wants first crack?" Several raise their hands. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a Joker by his toe. If he hollers let him go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" He sticks the needle in the neck of a Joker gang member.

"Stand back every one. He's gonna get big." The other gang members take a few steps back as the venom takes over.

The Joker gang member with venom running through his veins gets bigger and stronger. "I have the power!"

"And a little extra kick." The Asylum Joker injects him with some thing else. "Now go forth and destroy! While Batty takes care of you we're getting ourselves some new digs." The Joker gang member who had been injected leaps nearly thirty feet smashing through the wall of an apartment building.

Max and Terri fly over the city when Bruce contacts them. "Reports of a monster demolishing a couple buildings are coming in."

"Where at?"

"South, near old crime alley."

"We'll be there." Terri turns and Max follows.

"Monster? Who do you think it is?"

"No idea. Some one who broke out from the Asylum probably. I'll let you take lead."

"Whoa wait what? Terri I got my butt kicked by two normal thugs."

"If Bruce gets my suit upgraded you'll be out there alone. I'll only help if you need it." They fly lower and see a fire.

"That's probably not good." Max zooms her view in. "Whoa I think some one is using those slapper drugs."

"Venom? I guess Jackson Chappell needs money now that he is out." They dive towards the fire.

The Venom Joker smashes a car. "Aaaa! Make it stop!" He crushes a drop off mail box. "Why won't it go away!" He grabs a street sign and rips it out of the ground.

"I'll make it stop." He turns just as Max lands on his face with her knee. He falls back in to another car as the sound of bone and cartilage breaking fills the air.

"I'll kill you!" He reaches for her but she gets back just in time.

Max presses her fists together activating the shock pads. "You want some? Come get some!" She dodges the Venom Joker's lunge and punches him in the kidney. He is shocked but doesn't go down.

He grabs the street sign he had ripped out earlier and swings it like a club. "Where's Batman? Who are you? Make it stop!" He swings at Max who ducks under it.

"I could use a little help here." She leaps over the next strike. "I don't have all the cool tools you do." Terri doesn't respond.

Max activates her rockets and takes off. "Get back here!" The Venom Joker throws the sign at her.

She sees it coming and barely misses it. "Ok no more nice Batwoman." She charges the shock pads again.

Terris sits on the edge of a building watching Max. "Bruce what do you think?" Bruce was watching through the visor of Terri's cowl.

"She's doing well for her first time. Some one on venom may seem insane but the venom makes the brain work faster. Don't let them catch you off guard."

"What is he screaming about? Make what stop? Are you sure he isn't insane?"

"Max didn't use the information view with her mask so I couldn't get any ID on him. He may be from Arkham." Bruce freezes a frame and puts it on a program and starts searching through Arkham and Blackgate inmates.

Max shocks the Venom Joker again. "He's not slowing down."

"I've fought people on slappers before you just keep going until the stuff wears off. He's done enough damage as it is."

"Well don't you have any thing?"

"Maybe." He pulls some thing out of his utility belt. "The old man is making you a belt but until then you can borrow this." He throws it down and Max catches it.

"What is it?"

"A tranq. Might not work fast but it could slow him down."

"Great." Max ducks under a swing from the Venom Joker then sticks him with the tranq.

"Now what are you injecting me with? Joker injected me twice and now you're injecting me why is every one injecting me!"

"Joker? Crap. Bruce he's probably one of the Joker gang."

"No hit but I didn't check juvenile records. I heard him say two injections. It may be more than regular Venom."

"Maybe I should help Max." Terri watches her as she mostly keeps dodging and ducking attacks. "A guy on Venom might be a little more than she can handle."

"If she needs help then help. But if she does it alone then she will have learned a valuable lesson."

"Is that how you taught your Robin's and Batgirl?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not doing that." Terri jumps off the roof and uses his rockets and wings for added momentum and lands a powerful punch upside the head of the Venom Joker.

He stumbles backwards and trips over the curb falling hard. "Well that was easy." The Venom Joker starts getting back up.

"Wanna say that again?" Max recharges her shock pads.

"For the two of us this should be easy. Even if Joker gave him some thing new."

Clone and Asylum Joker watch the mansion burn. "Interesting. The fire department sure showed up quick."

"Rich neighborhood means faster service. Isn't America great?" Both laugh.

"Every one is equal but the rich are more equal. But I doubt any of these places are empty. We need a better place." Clone Joker pats Asylum Joker on the back.

"I heard of a house outside of the city. Big, spacious, and only one man lives there."

"Oh really? Well we should go and see if it is up for sale." Asylum Joker walks over to the gang. "Any one know the way to the highway? All these new roads I swear back in my day there were only a couple roads in and out."

"Uh, yeah boss. Where are we going?"

"Wayne Manor."

Max and Terri lead the Venom Joker towards an old subway tunnel. "Subways? How did you even know about them?"

"Part of being Batman."

"Underground trains don't make any sense. What if there was a flood? The lav trains we use are so much better."

"I don't think they had cold fusion or a way to produce the metals used for making the rails."

"It isn't cold fusion it is actually a simple process," Terri cuts her off.

"Batwoman we have some thing a little more important than a science lesson." Terri and Max leap backwards down in to the subway.

The Venom Joker follows them down. "I'll crush you both!" He rips through the old turnstyle. "Then hunt the Joker down and make him make it all stop!"

"Where did they go?"

"Looking for new digs. Gotta get a better place. A place where they can make this stop!" He smashes a support column.

The Jokers pull up to Wayne Manor. "Big creepy place." Asylum Joker walks up to the door. "Bruce Wayne doesn't need such a big place." Memories flash in his mind.

"What's the problem?" Clone Joker walks up to the door and kicks it in.

"I know him. I don't know how I know him but I know him." Asylum Joker walks in after Clone Joker.

Bruce Wayne checks his cameras. "He remembers. Terri, Max, Both Jokers are here. They know who I am."

"We're miles away and dealing with this guy."

"Forget him." Bruce walks away from the computer.

"Bruce, get out of there don't try fighting them." He doesn't respond.

"What do we do?"

"Get to the Batmobile." Terri throws a couple bombs up on the ceiling. They explode and the roof collapses in on the Venom Joker. "That should keep him down for a few minutes." Both activate their rockets and take off for the Batmobile.

Bruce Wayne looks at the power suit. "It nearly killed me last time but those two will kill me." He walks away. "I can't fight. Ace, get out of here." Ace looks up at him and whines. "Now! I'll get out of here soon." Bruce Wayne walks over to the computer and activates the security lock down.

The Jokers and their gang tear the house apart. "Looks like the old man is out of town." Clone Joker smashes a table.

"All this stuff is old. I don't want antiques. I want those big televisions with surround sound that you stole before."

"We can get them in here as soon as you want boss, boss, bosses."

"Get to it! We'll throw him a big surprise as soon as he gets back!" Asylum Joker pulls a book off of the wall. "First edition? Could probably sell it." He tosses it to the floor.

Terri and Max are flying low just above the trees when they see Ace coming out of the exit. They land and get out of the Batmobile. "What are you doing here Ace? Where's the old man?" Ace turns around and barks. Terri and Max look and Bruce comes out of the cave.

"Bruce are you ok? Terri and I got here as fast as we could. Where are they?"

"Calm down Max. I think this is just a coincidence." Both are confused. "They didn't try coming in to the Bat Cave. And the cameras show them trashing my house not going to the entrance." Terri sighs with relief.

"So they're just being Jokers and not coming after you. We can handle that." Bruce grabs Terri's arm.

"They're still two Jokers and about a dozen gang members. It is just a house I could always rebuild it but I can't rebuild you or Max. If Gotham loses you it loses any chance of safety it has." Terri's mind starts spinning.

"_Burn it Alfred I'll make a new one. One that will be my home."_ Bruce pulls away from Terri like he had been shocked.

"Terri we can't burn it down. And who is Alfred? That's the second time you've said his name." Terri ignores both as he flies in to the cave. "Batman!" Max rushes in after him.

Asylum Joker stares at the grandfather clock. "Why am I drawn to this?" He touches the side and brushes his fingers across the glass. "I know Bruce Wayne. I threatened him? No, this is more." He smashes the glass. "Who needs these clocks any ways? Every thing is digital today." He walks away from the clock.

Terri opens the clock. "Terri, what are you doing?"

"_I'm getting them out of here. With out them ever knowing we were here."_ He takes some thing out of his belt.

"Terri don't do any thing rash."

"_I've done it before._" Terri pushes a button and a flame shoots out.

"Stop." Max grabs it away from him. "What's wrong with you?" Terri shakes his head.

"What happened? How did we get in the house?"

"Terri you were going to burn the house down. And we came in through the cave. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. No, I do know. The DNA Overwrite. It keeps doing some thing to me. I have memories that aren't mine and some times I black out and wake up with no idea what I did." Terri sees the device in her hands. "That would have done the job."

"I bet. We need a plan that doesn't involve arson."

"Arson is a good plan. Just not full scale. I, he, the initial plan is good just scale it down. Where are they?"

"The cameras showed they were in the master bedroom and the, I don't know, the parlor?"

"Big, stuffy, a couple of really old tables?" She nods. "Parlor. Ok so we set those rooms on fire then put them out once the Jokers leave."

"But the Jokers will still be on the loose."

"Yes but we aren't catching them today. They have too much help. We can't even take them on two at a time. We gotta get them separated." He pulls another device out of his belt. "And find out where they go."

"A tracer? You think they won't notice it?"

"One of the real Jokers would but not the gang members." Terri and Max discuss the plan.

Across town Blight walks out with a small safe in his hands. "Getting hot even for me. I can't risk losing this suit." He takes off across the backyard as the firefighters work in the front to put out the fire.

Terri tosses a smoke bomb in to the master bedroom. "Fire!" He activates the cloaking on his suit and leaps to the ceiling.

"Fire? Fire!" The Joker gang members run out of the room.

Max has another smoke bomb and throws it in to the Parlor. Asylum Joker sees the smoke. "Did some one light a fire? Who lit a fire in our new place?" Clone Joker sees the smoke.

"Those idiots! Well might as well add fuel to the fire!" He lights a cigar. He tosses it on a chair and it explodes setting the chair on fire. "I see a burning, burning, burning ring of fire!" Both laugh as they leave the room.

Max waits a few seconds then goes in and tries putting out the fire Clone Joker set. "Crap, crap, I need a utility belt." She grabs a couch cushion and tries using it to smother the fire but it doesn't work. "Batman, get to the Parlor one of the Jokers set a chair on fire."

Terri rushes to the parlor and sees smoke billowing. "That's more than the smoke bomb could make." He takes a deep breath then rushes in.

Max coughs as smoke fills the room. Terri sees her. "Get out of here I got this!" He throws two orange orbs. When they hit the chair they explode with foam.

The foam spreads over the chair suffocating the fire. But smoke still fills the room. "Good job Max but I can't breath in here either." He grabs her hand and helps her out of the room.

Bruce sees the two walking out of the cave. "I saw several cars and motorcycles leave. So you made them leave?"

"We faked the house being on fire. No way we could tackle two Jokers and what ever gang they had at the same time." Terri walks past Bruce with out saying another word. Bruce looks at Max as she mouths _We need to talk_.

"No, you couldn't. Good thinking Terri." Terri ignores him and keeps walking.

A minute later Max and Bruce are back in the cave. "What the hell did you do to him? He was going to burn your house down and didn't even know it."

"I did it before. When I was first becoming Batman. I wanted a new start. He must have been reliving that."

"Because of the DNA Overwrite. How is that even possible? It should have just changed his father's DNA right?"

"Yes, should have. I'm thinking the company who I worked with, Cadmus, did a lot more. The few scientists I could find and talk with have stated they had no idea it would do this. But I know some one is lying."

"He's dangerous. Terri could end up doing some thing and not even know it." Max gets in Bruce's face. "Do more. We can't lose him. Gotham needs him. Unless you think I'm ready to take over." Bruce holds back a laugh.

"Of course not. You handled yourself well for the first night out but there are things far worse than a thug on Venom. We have two Jokers, Blight, and the escaped Arkham Asylum inmates. The last have laid low but I think it is part of a plan. Lay low, gain power, then strike. Terri must be at his best and if this DNA Overwrite is having strange side effects we must fix it sooner rather than later."

"Then fix him."

"I'm working on it Max. He's your friend but he is my, my, not son. More. He is my legacy. All the charities I've funded and the strides my company have made are nothing. They didn't make the city safer. He can and will."

"If he doesn't lose it first." Max turns and walks away.

"Don't forget to bring the Batmobile back. I don't know where you two parked it."

"Fine I'll do that then I'm done for the night."

Terri follows the tracer he set on one of the gang members. "Not very fancy for the great Joker." He takes out the fire starter he had almost used on Wayne Manor. "A fire would do it good." He throws it on the roof then takes off.


	8. Chapter 8

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more: .#ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 60: King's Court**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Terri and Max are flying over the city going to a disturbance. "I'm not seeing any thing below." Terri lands the Batmobile. "Bruce who called it in?"

"They didn't give a name. Said some one on a giant flying card was attacking some one on the street."

"The King is out?"

"And the new Queen."

"I thought they had been transferred to Quandum Prison."

"Paperwork got slowed down and they were in Arkham awaiting transfer." Terri and Max exit the Batmobile.

"Max you take the lead. I'll stay back and only help if you need it." She rubs her back.

"I'm still hurting from the last time you had me do that."

"Well keep an eye on every one when you stop a gang initiation beating." Terri flies over to a roof and sees a flash of white. "I think I found them." He flies towards where he saw the person go.

He goes around the corner of a building and sees the Royal Flush Gang Queen. "No, Ten?" He lands. "Ten!" She turns and sees him.

"About time! I called like twenty minutes ago." She flies over to Batman. "What took you so long?" She flies close getting in Batman's face.

"What are you doing? I thought you left this behind."

"I did. But the King and the new Queen kidnapped my brother Jack and told me I better join them or they'd execute him."

"And you thought this was the best way of contacting me?"

"Well I went by your apartment as Melanie but your mom said you weren't home." Batman pulls away.

"I, I don't know what you mean." She reaches over to him and grabs his arm.

"Terri I figured it out months ago. I haven't told any one, not even my brother, who you really are." He knocks her hand away.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ten. I don't know any one named Terri."

"Really? I gave you that note for Terri, remember?" Terri does remember the note and that he threw it away with out reading it. "I knew it then too. I just didn't let you know in case I needed a trump card."

"So you're blackmailing me?"

"No. I'm asking, begging, for your help. But if you won't help me save my brother then I'll do any thing I can to make you help me."

"That sounds a lot like blackmail too me." She gets close, lips almost touching his ear.

"Please Terri I need you." She sees Batwoman land behind Terri and pulls away from Terri. "I, I didn't know you had a Batgirl."

"Batwoman." Max activates her shock pads.

"And we're just friends." Terri holds his hand up signaling Max to stand down. "I am Batman and I help people in need. If the King and Queen have your brother we'll help you."

"What? Batman she's a criminal."

"No I'm not. Dana? No, she was white, Asian, mixed?"

"I, I don't know what you mean." Melanie flies over to Max.

"I know who Batman is. And I know that he works for Bruce Wayne like the old Batman once did. But I don't know who you are."

"No idea what you're talking about." Melanie laughs.

"Don't worry I'm not telling any one. I like Terri too much to hurt him." She sees no reaction from Max. "So you two are just friends huh?"

"Batman are you sure we can trust her? She could be leading you in to a trap."

"I'm sure. We can trust her." He goes to Melanie. "After we rescue your brother we'll talk." He looks at Max and winks.

As they fly in the air Terri connects directly with Max. "Stay back. If this is a trap, I doubt it is, but if it is then I'll need your help."

"Can we trust her? And how does she know who you are?"

"I didn't tell her. I swear. I suspected she knew when she gave me the note but I have no idea how she figured it out. I'll talk with her later."

"If this isn't a trap. Terri, Max, if she knows and this is a trap then the rest of her family knows. But the King would normally not be this subtle." Bruce checks the security cameras.

"Why I think it isn't a trap. She cares for her brother and if he's been kidnapped they can use that against her. She called the police so she could contact me. They could have attacked me at home or at school when I wasn't wearing my suit."

"Why I don't believe this is a trap. But be careful both of you." He sets the security for Alert Mode.

Ten flies a little slower. "I heard part of that convo. Who are you talking with? The original Batman? Is he even still alive? Or is it Bruce? Did he do that for the old Batman?"

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure I do. Terri once I figured out who you it wasn't that hard. I mean heck the original Batman had all that fancy stuff and that fancy stuff costs money. Who could afford all that? Bruce Wayne. And I read up on him and found out about his parents and stuff. So it makes total sense he'd create some one who would go out and fight crime. All that money and access? He goes out making business deals while who ever it is fights the bad guys."

"So you have an idea." Terri looks ahead. "Where is he being held?"

"Penthouse of the Royal Casino Hotel."

"So we just bust through the windows? What kind of security is there? Did they activate Ace? Any others things we should know about?"

"No Batgi, er, Batwoman. And my idea is I bring Batman in with his hands cuffed behind his back. Be all _See? I bring you Batman._" Max scoffs at the idea.

"Yeah, not happening."

"It's not a bad idea Batwoman. Ten is right it would get me inside with out fighting."

"Yeah, cuffed."

"Not that cuffed. He's Batman he can get his way out of them." Ten flies a little faster taking the lead again. "And you'll be right outside in case this is a trap."

"Yeah that's reassuring." Batwoman glares at Ten. "I'll kick your ass if this is a trap."

"Then I'll make sure this isn't a trap." The three near the Royal Casino Hotel.

Ten flies to the window with a knocked out and bound Batman. "Hey, let me in." The window opens and she flies in.

The King looks down at the incapacitated Batman. "Well Ten it looks like you did it. Ace, bring Jack out." Ace carries a bound and gagged Jack in from another room.

"Please, let him go, let me go. I don't want this life any more." She steps away from Batman. "Find a new Ten and Jack. Make a new family."

"That is not going to happen." The Queen walks over with a sword. "Should we take his mask off then kill him or just cut his head off and then take the mask off?"

"Neither!" Batman throws a batarang and knocks the sword out of the Queen's hand.

"Traitor!" The King points his scepter at Ten and hits her with an energy blast square in the chest.

"Aaaa!" She smashes through the window and falls to the ground below.

"Get her!" Batman watches as Batwoman flies down and hopes she can catch Ten before Ten hit the ground.

"Monster!" Jack had gotten the gag out of his mouth. "I'll kill you if she dies!" Jack fights against the rope but can't get free.

"Both of you have betrayed the King's Court! For that the punishment is execution!" The King aims at Jack but Batman kicks him hard from behind.

"The death penalty has been illegal for years." He pulls two batarangs out and throws them. The King blasts one with his scepter but misses the other one. It hits the ceiling above the King.

"Your aim is off peasant."

"No, it wasn't." The batarang explodes. The pool on the roof of the casino comes cascading down in to the room.

"Help!" The Queen can't fight the tide and is sent flying through the shattered window.

"Batwoman will catch her." Batman turns his attention to Ace who had grabbed a support pillar and was attempting too rip it out and use it as a weapon. "A new toy for you." Batman throws the batarang and right before it hits Ace it sends out an EMP blast. Ace shutters for a few seconds then collapses.

Batman flies over the water and grabs Jack. "My sister, check on my sister." Batman looks for a place to put him but with the water coming in and the support pillar broken the floor was starting too cave.

"You may have escaped us this time but we'll get you again!" The King jumps on a card and flies through the shattered window.

Batwoman punches the Queen. "I save your life and you attack me? Idiot!" She dodges a kick. "I should have let you splat."

"Slag this." The Queen throws some thing in Batwoman's eyes. It foams over blocking her vision. "I would kill you but you did save my life. Consider the debt repaid." The King flies down and picks the Queen up leaving the blinded Max on the ground.

Batman lands nearby with Jack. "My sister where's my sister?"

"She's fine." Batwoman pulls at the chemical gel on her mask. "It won't come off."

"One second." Batman pulls a small scalpel out and cuts the foam from around her eyes. "Where's Ten?" Max points at a roof. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine." Batman picks up Jack after cutting through the ropes and flies for the roof.

Batman lands where Batwoman had put Ten. "Sis!" Jack hugs her.

"I'm fine Jack. Batwoman saved me." She hugs him back.

"Batwoman?" He looks over at her. "Hey, uh, thanks." He smiles and looks her over.

"No problem." Batwoman turns to Batman. "We better get out of here."

"Ten, where we met before, midnight." She nods.

"Got it Batman." Batman and Batwoman take off.

The two land near the Batmobile. "What are you going to do Terri?"

"She knows about me. Bruce what did you do when some one found out about you?"

"They didn't."

"Some one did no way you went all those decades with out some one knowing."

"I made sure either no one believed them if they said so or they wouldn't tell any one. Ten, Melanie, may not be some one you can trust." Max rolls her eyes.

"D, followed by UH."

"She could have told the King. She could have told him and saved her brother with out getting me involved. She didn't."

"For now. Terri be careful. You have been Batman for barely a year now. If you are found out it means I am found out."

"She just thinks you fund Batman."

"Keep it that way. Terri I can't make this decision for you. I will help and guide when I can or think you need it but this is some thing you may come across in the years after I pass. Figure out what you should do now so you know what you will do in the future."

"Uh, thanks?"

"I think you should make sure no one believes her."

"And how would I do that Max?"

"I don't know. Give me the suit and I'll save you on camera or some thing."

"No. That might work but no. I can trust her. Take the Batmobile back to the cave I have a meeting." Terri takes off leaving Max behind.

Terri stands underneath the clock. Soon he sees Melanie walking up in her civilian clothes. "Thank you Batman." She kisses him on the lips.

"I help people no reward needed." He takes a step back. "Melanie how did you figure it out?" She steps towards him putting a hand on his arm.

"I did, don't worry how I did. And I'm glad I did. I was so scared."

"The King and Queen escaped. Will you two be safe?"

"I don't know. We'll both be on watch for them now."

"If that's all I better go." She grabs him tightly.

"No. Terri, I, I swear I won't tell any one. I know I threatened you with that but I swear I won't. If you had turned me down I don't know what I could have done but I wouldn't have told any one about you." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Melanie I'm sorry." He pulls away from her. "I trust you with this. But I don't know if I can trust you with other things."

"I know I hurt you Terri and I can't fix that. But maybe one day you'll forgive me. If things with Dana don't work out..." She looks up at the clock as she turns her back on Terri. "You know where I live."

"I do." Terri reaches towards her then stops and lowers his hand. "Melanie, be safe." He activates his rockets and takes off.

Terri lands outside of Dana's window and knocks. She looks up from her desk then looks at the time. "I must have fallen asleep." She yawns as she walks over to the window. "What do you want Terri?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess." She moves out of the way and Terri climbs in. "So what do you want?"

"To apologize."

"For?"

"Every thing. Melanie, not telling you about this, and more. I know it is hard but I care about you Dana and I can't risk you getting hurt. I want too be with you but I can't think of you getting hurt by the Joker or Blight or any one else because of me." He sits on her bed and she keeps her distance.

"And who is Batgirl?"

"Batwoman. And guess."

"Max?" He nods. "So she can get involved but not me?"

"If she gets hurt I, I'd care, but not like I do with you. If she gets hurt I'd feel bad but she knows the risk and the old man sort of pulled her in to it. I wouldn't want you being Batwoman."

"Terri it is too much. I sit at home wondering if you're ever coming back to school. Or if you die if we'll even get a body or you'll just disappear. I can't make you quit but I can ask."

"I can't Dana. This city needs me. I need this. Blight is still out there and until I put him down I can't rest."

"Fine. Throw him in Arkham and quit."

"I don't think it is that easy. He could escape. I left him at the bottom of the ocean and he lived. He would always be a threat."

"That's just an excuse. You love being Batman don't you? You don't care you might die leaving your mom with another loss. Leaving me with a loss."

"Dana I do care about that but this is more important."

"Being Batman is more important than me? If that's the case then get out."

"Dana please I," She points at the window.

"Out."

"Ok, see you on Monday." He leaves through the window.

**A/N So a bit short but I liked the idea. And it got us away from the Jokers and Blight for a bit of a fresh breath. What will happen next? We must wait and find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more: .#ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 61: Darker Times**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Terri watches Melanie and her brother leave the restaurant. "She'd understand. She does understand. Heck she could help me." Bruce clears his throat.

"Terri you have some thing more important to be doing."

"Joker, both of them, went silent lately."

"Meaning they're busy planning some thing. Find them and stop them."

"And what about Blight?"

"If we get any thing on him I'll let you know."

"Fine." Terri leaves the roof of the building he had been sitting on.

In the Batcave Bruce Wayne has several screens up on the computer. "Max this is what I called you in for."

"Uh, who are they?"

"Did you ever hear about the Titans?"

"Yeah. They were the Teen Titans then when they got older they dropped the teen part. But didn't they get disbanded or some thing?"

"No. They were the next Justice League. We picked the best of them and inducted them to be our colleagues. And then one day they disappeared."

"All of them?" Bruce Wayne clicks on one screen and several pictures come up.

"Raven, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Jinx, Changeling, Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Starfire. They were in the Titans Tower near Jump City when they and the tower disappeared."

"Like aliens zapped it?"

"No. Demonic energy was detected by the members of our group who used magic."

"So a demon took them?"

"Again, no."

"Then what?" Bruce clicks on the picture of Raven.

"She was the half daughter of a powerful demon. She was one of the most powerful people on the planet until her disappearance."

"So you think she did it? Why?"

"On her sixteenth birthday she became a portal between our world and one her father controlled. The Titans closed it and sent Trigon back."

"But she isn't sixteen in the picture."

"No. This was taken about three months before her twenty first birthday."

"Ok stop with the cryptic mystic what happened?"

"We don't know. My theory is her father couldn't come in to our world so he pulled a small part of it in to his. On her twenty first birthday he used her again as a portal but this time sucked her and every thing around her in to his dimension."

"Ouch."

"Yes. In one night the future of the Justice League had been crippled. Speedy had been inducted just a few weeks earlier and became Red Arrow. Robin had felt slighted and left becoming Nightwing."

"Whoa really? Why didn't you guys choose him?"

"He was their leader. He was more qualified and more skilled than Red Arrow but he was the leader. I didn't feel like hurting the Titans by stealing their leader. In the end they still lost him. Cyborg took over but he never got a chance to gain the experience needed."

"And now what? This must have happened decades ago."

"Yes. And until two nights ago on another of Raven's birthday there was no activity there." He clicks on another screen and a window opens showing a video. "This was taken from the Watch Tower." Max watches as black energy appears over a small island. It swirls getting larger and larger and then shrinks before disappearing.

"Any thing there?"

"None of the Justice League has gone to investigate. Except for Superman the rest were not members when this happened. They've either retired or passed away."

"So they don't care. So Terri and I are going there and investigating?" He shakes his head. "Then who is going? You?"

"No. You are. He is needed for the Joker and Blight problem. I'm sending you out alone." He pulls away from the computer and grabs his cane. "You will take the Batmobile as soon as school is out." He walks over to the cases. "I finished a new device for your suit." He picks up a bracelet. "It will identify magic energies."

"Ok and? What am I looking for? Demons? The missing Titans? If this happened decades ago wouldn't they all be really old?"

"We don't know how time flows in the dimension they were in. If they were in one. And if they came back they may be psychologically damaged."

"So you want me to go alone? Didn't you say that Raven was one of the most powerful people on Earth?"

"Yes."

"To the first or second question?"

"Both." Max swallows her next comment when Bruce glares at her. "I'm not asking you to fight any one. Just go there and look for clues of what happened and if any one came through." She looks up at the picture of Raven.

"And if I cross her and she decides uh, I don't know, I look tasty?"

"She was half demon not a vampire. And she bucked her past and family and became a beacon of light. Dark does not mean evil just as light does not mean good."

"Doesn't make me feel any better." She checks the time. "I could go help Terri look for the Jokers."

"Do that. Barbara has the police searching for them but nothing has been found. I think they may have left the city limits."

"So I'll look outside the city." She leaves the cave.

Terri sees three Joker gang members on motorcycles. "This could be a good lead." He activates the stealth suit and follows them.

Max flies from the Bat Cave and starts near Wayne Manor. "There are probably more caves around here. Uh, can I access satellite information with this mask?" A screen appears in front of her right eye. "Oh, uh, Gotham geography. Caves, enclaves, and uh, sinkholes?" A new list appears.

Terri follows the three Joker gang members outside of the city. "This would explain why the police can't find any thing." The three pull up to a cave. "I guess there is more than one bat cave around here." Terri lands and goes inside still using the stealth mode.

Max is flying through the air when she sees three motorcycles outside of a cave. "That doesn't look suspicious at all." She lands just outside of the cave entrance. "Terri, I found a cave I'm going in." No response. "Bruce can you contact him?"

"No. I lost contact with him about two minutes ago."

"Great. And I still can't go invisible." She walks in to the cave.

Terri hears laughter before he can see who it came from. "Joker, one of them, is in here." He sees the three Joker gang members open a door. The light blinds him a little but he is able to stay close enough behind them to sneak in through the door.

"Boss, Mister Joker, we did it."

"What? What did you do?"

"We, we planted the bomb like you said we should."

"No that was the clone. I never said for any one to plant any bombs."

"But, it, we thought he was you."

"Well he's not!" The Joker grabs a knife and starts twirling it between his fingers. "And I have new orders."

"Ye, ye, yes?" The lead gang member starts sweating as the Joker stares at his forehead.

"Collect the bombs and bring them here. I'll have a little talk with the clone." He stabs the knife in to the arm on the chair he was sitting in. The three gang members flinch then hurry for the door.

Max sees the door open. "Slag." She throws herself again the wall and holds her breath.

The three Joker gang members are in such a hurry to get out of the cave they don't notice Max. She lets out a sigh of relief and goes to the door.

"Max?"

"Terri?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw some motorcycles and decided I should take a look."

"I followed them from the city."

"And?"

"Only one Joker is here. I want both."

"So we wait?"

"We have school tomorrow but I have an idea." He drops the stealth on his suit. "We wait a minute or so for them to leave and then we can leave." They watch the door as they wait for the sound of motorcycle engines.

The two set up a camera near the entrance. "And when both Joker's are in here we'll strike."

"How? They're the Joker times two. Batman, Bruce, could barely handle one of them. I'm not sure I'm ready. And if Bruce is still sending me to Jump City this weekend you won't have any help from me."

"What? Why are you going there?"

"Uh, well he didn't say it was a secret." Max pauses but Bruce was either not listening or didn't care if she told Terri. "You ever hear of the Titans?"

"Yeah, sure. They were disbanded decades ago weren't they?" She shakes her head.

"The old man thinks they were sucked in to another dimension because one of the Titans was a half demon."

"And now what? Did they come back?"

"We don't know. The Watch Tower has video of some thing going on there. He wants me to go there and investigate after school tomorrow."

"Jump City is on the other side of the country."

"Yeah. I'll be taking the Batmobile and staying the weekend."

"Alone? That doesn't sound safe. If it was any of the Titans coming back who knows what they might do."

"I know. Raven, the half demon, was like really powerful. If she just came back and is all demony I'm not sure what I can do but run."

"We have the Joker's hide out. Forget Jump City."

"If Bruce lets me."

"He isn't Batman any more. _I am_. I am Batman and you are Batwoman. We defend Gotham City." Max takes a step back.

"Terri? Are you ok?" He shakes his head a few times.

"Sorry, I, I don't know what came over me."

"The DNA Overwrite."

"Probably." Terri feels his heart race. "Go home. We have school tomorrow and if you do go then you have a long trip." Both take off going in different directions.

The next night Max is flying to Jump City. She was flying over the Grand Canyon and already feeling tired. "Get there, sleep, and investigate as soon as I wake up." She yawns. "I should have staid back at Gotham and helped Terri. Make the old man fly out here. Yeah, and..." She continues complaining as she gets closer to Jump City.

Terri watches the cave after checking the video recording and seeing no one come or go. "As soon as both Joker's are here I'm taking them down."

"Terri you should wait for Max to come back."

"And if they move from here before then? I won't miss out on this opportunity." He sees movement. "Shh." It was the Asylum Joker leaving.

Terri thinks about following him when he sees another Joker show up by a car. "That must be the clone. Why won't they go to the cave at the same time?" Terri sits and continues watching.

Max lands near Jump City. "I can't exactly get a hotel room."

"That is why you will be staying in a vacation home." She almost jumps when she hears Bruce Wayne's voice.

"I, you were listening the whole time?"

"I stopped when you started complaining about how the old man was a slave driver." Bruce laughs a little. "The address should be coming to you now." A screen appears in her mask with the address and directions.

"Uh, thanks."

"Get some sleep Max. I don't expect trouble but if there is you should be at full potential."

"Why don't you expect trouble? If they're coming out of some hell dimension what if they're crazy or some thing?"

"There have been no attacks reported in the city that sound like it would come from any of the Titans. If any thing did come through it is either very weak and scared or it died soon after."

"Good night Max. Investigate as soon as you can even though I may not be here. I have an early business meeting trying to set up some new accounts for new employees."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" He cuts the connection before Max can respond.

The next morning Terri sneaks in through his window and passes out on his bed. "Terri! Get up I won't let you sleep all day."

"Mom, please, five minutes."

"No. You've been ignoring your chores lately. I know you work for Mr. Wayne but you also live in this home and will be responsible for your chores."

"Fine." Terri stretches and yawns and mumbles under his breath his hatred for Joker.

Max comes out of the vacation home bright and early. "I haven't adjusted to the time change yet." She looks at the moon that was still setting and then east to see just the tip of the Sun start to rise. "I guess I might as well head over and start investigating." She takes off in to the air for the small island near the harbor.

When she lands she sees footprints. She activates the Detail Program of her mask. "Size ten the same size as Cyborg. Size seven which was Changeling's size. Various other sizes matching that of other Titan members." She keeps scanning. "But none matching Raven's size. Does she wear shoes? Or does she fly?" She keeps scanning for clues.

Terri falls asleep standing up at the sink while he does the dishes. The faucet is still running and soon the water starts overflowing on to the floor. "Terri!" He shakes his head and almost falls over. "Terri what are you doing?"

"I, oh, slag it." He turns the faucet off. "Uh, I, I fell asleep."

"While standing up? Terri, go to bed."

"I'll clean this up."

"You fell asleep standing up and doing the dishes. I get this job is important for you and the rest of us but if it is doing this to you what will you do if you move out? Will Dana feel like doing all the chores?"

"Dana? I, uh, I don't know."

"Have you even had time for seeing her? She's a nice girl and her father and I have talked but if you can't find time for her or your friends what will you do?"

"I don't know." Terri simply walks away to his room and passes out on his bed.

Max follows a set of footprints to the edge of the water. "And then they stop. Several members could fly maybe they were carried away? Bruce, no, he's probably at the business meeting right now." She flies to the nearest beach hoping she could find more footprints.

Clone Joker has three Joker gang members in front of him. "So the other one came here and told you to remove them?"

"Yes."

"And you did?"

"Yes Joker."

"Well then." He grabs one by their hair and lifts them up to his face. He leans in until his forehead touches theirs. "Put them back. And no matter what do NOT remove them. If he says to remove them act like you are but don't." He pulls out a knife and holds it to the gang members neck. "Because if you do remove them again you'll never laugh again." Clone Joker throws the person on the floor and starts laughing.

Max finally contacts Bruce. "I found all kinds of footprints. They disappear at the edge of the island and then don't reappear any where else." She waits for a response. "Bruce?"

"They were here for the few seconds the the portal was open and when it closed they were taken back."

"You think? Could a lot of them fly? So they just carried the others and stuff."

"And then what? No attempts at contacting the Justice League."

"Well they've been gone for decades in some Hell dimension. Maybe they're crazy? I'll keep looking for any signs of them."

"Max this may have just been a hope of some old man you don't need too stay. Come back."

"No way. Some could fly and that means they could have carried the others." Max continues searching for clues.

Terri wakes up when his mom violently shakes him. "Terri!"

"Huh?"

"Don't scare me like that."

"Huh?" He tries looking at the clock but his eye sight is too fuzzy.

"Terri It is Saturday night." He tries sitting up but his whole body aches. "I was a little worried."

"Did Bruce call?"

"No. Are you sure you're ok? Terri are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. I just needed to crash."

"And you did. Honey I made dinner and kept it in the oven so it would stay warm."

"Thanks mom."

In Jump City Max flies late at night. "Wow this place is clean. No trash on the streets the windows are all clean. Even the cars are almost all brand new." She lands on a roof. "Nothing like Gotham."

She flies back to the vacation home and changes in to her street clothes. "Bruce is right they're gone. But I can enjoy a little vacation." She heads back out.

Walking the streets she sees people walking around. None look dangerous or scared. No gang members ran around, no women of the night, just normal people enjoying the cool night air. "This is so much better than Gotham." She takes a deep breath and smells the ocean, the air, not the dirt and grime of a city she normally breathed.

She walks near a park and hears a band playing. She walks in to the park and sees five people playing for any one who passed by. "Amazing." Some one bumps in to her and she reaches for her wallet making sure it was still there. It was.

"Sorry little lady." She sees the man who bumped in to her. He wasn't some criminal picking her pocket just some one distracted by the band.

"No problem." He keeps walking paying a little more attention to where he was going as she continues listening to the band.

Terri flies out through his window and goes straight for the Bat Cave. "If he didn't call nothing happened but I must check the video."

At the Bat Cave he fast forwards through the video. "Nothing, nothing, and more," He hears a sound. "Bruce?"

"Dick?" Some one comes out of the shadows. He was a red headed man, maybe early twenties.

"Who are you?" Terri pulls out two batarangs. "And how did you get in here?"

"Dick, it's me, Wally. Dude it took Raven a few minutes but she got the portal open. I got out but I don't think any one else was fast enough."

"Wally?" Terri turns to the computer and puts the name in.

_Wally West, AKA Kid Flash, Nephew of Barry West, Flash. Member of Titans. Powers include..._ Terri stops the computer.

"Dude nice Nightwing costume." Wally walks over and puts a hand on Terri's arm. Terri shakes it off.

"I'm not Dick, or Nightwing."

"Then who are you? Batman doesn't wear that."

"He does now." Wally takes a step back.

"You're not Dick. Who are you?"

"Batman."

"No you're not. Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"He retired years ago."

"No he didn't!" Wally is a blur as he strikes Terri. Terri starts recovering from the blow but Wally, Kid Flash, strikes him from behind dropping him to his knees. Before Terri can get up Kid Flash wraps his arms around Terri's neck. "Who are you?"

"Batman. He is Batman." Bruce starts walking down the stairs slowly.

"Who are you? Where's Bruce Wayne?"

"I am Bruce Wayne, Wally. You've been gone for decades."

"What? We were gone for maybe an hour at most."

"Time moves differently in other dimensions. Did you not notice the changes? Did you not see the cars, the buildings, the technology?"

"I, it, it is a trick."

"By who? For what?"

"Then she sent us to the wrong dimension." Bruce reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Let him go Wally."

"Why should I? I want answers!"

"Because if you don't you'll regret it." Kid Flash looks down when he feels some thing on his leg. Terri had a batarang pressed against it.

"Fine." Wally backs away. "But I want answers."

"We'll give you what we can."

In Jump City Max relaxes under the moon listening to the band. Her moment of peace and quiet is broken when people start screaming. "What? That sounds more like Gotham." She sees people running away from dark energy sparking over a building.

She runs towards the energy and sees energy tendrils snaking down. One of the energy tendrils touches a tree and the leaves fall off immediately as the tree dies. "That's not good. And with out the suit I'm screwed. I should have brought it with me in a back pack like Terri does." She turns and runs from the dark energy.

Back at the Bat Cave Wally sits on the floor hugging his knees. "Decades? My uncle was killed by an Amazo? Dick is old and retired, had a kid, lost his kid to Joker who came back from the dead more than once? This kid is the new Batman? This is a nightmare this can't be reality."

"It is." Bruce puts a hand on Wally's shoulder. "And I'll help you get accustomed to this reality. You do have a niece who I'm sure would love too meet her uncle."

"What? But my little sister was only two." He shakes his head and sighs. "But it has been decades." Tears well up in his eyes. "A niece huh? She's probably older than I am." He wipes his eyes.

"But she is family." Bruce looks in to Terri's eyes.

Max and every one else in Jump City are relived when the demonic energy dissipates. "Just like before. Maybe others came through this time." She runs back towards where the energy had come from.

She sees trees, grass, bushes, and flowers had died but no humans. "What happened?" Every one was stunned and asking the same question. Unfortunately no one was there to give an answer.

**A/N Abrupt end. Sorry uh... Well, I have some thing planned but not sure how to get it down or where exactly it is going. Titans? Kid Flash is back but who else if any one else? And what happened back then? How will this play with Jokers and Blights and all those who escaped? We'll wait and find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more: .#ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 62: Courting You**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Batman and Kid Flash are out on the town working together as Batwoman was in Jump City. "So, Batwoman, is she hot?"

"Uh, we're just friends. I don't like to think of her that way."

"Come on I was friends with Starfire and it didn't keep me from looking when Robin wouldn't catch me." Kid Flash laughs a little.

"Aren't you worried about them?"

"Why? Decades weren't even an hour. It has been what two days? It may have been one or two seconds in that dimension." He laughs again. "Also denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"Huh?"

"Did that saying go out of style? What about the fist bump is that still in?"

"The what?"

"Slog it."

"Slag, it is slag, not slog."

"Slog, slag, back in my day we just said fu," Bruce cuts them off.

"If you two could focus there is a break in near you. A jewelry store. 35th West Street." Terri looks to the east.

"We're on it." He takes off as Wally runs down the side of the building.

At the jewelry store they see three T's climbing out through the broken front window with bags of rings and necklaces. "Watch this Batman." Wally, Kid Flash, is a blur as he runs down an alley and comes up another getting behind the T's.

He runs and smacks one on the back of the head. "Hey man what was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"You hit me." The smacked T pushes another.

"I didn't hit you." The smacked T turns to the other one and pushes him.

"I didn't hit you either."

"Then who did?" The first pushed T is smacked on the back of the head by Kid Flash.

"I just got hit." The three T's start looking around scared of what could be attacking them.

Kid Flash runs up to Batman. "I love doing that."

"Looked like fun but I gotta take them down." Batman throws three batarangs and they strike near the feet of the T's.

When they explode they release a thick cloud of smoke. The T's hack and cough as Batman quickly cuffs them together.

When the smoke clears all three are cuffed to the other. "How did he do that?" They struggle but can't break the cuffs.

"I don't know man but I hear the cops." Soon the police show up and recover the stolen goods.

Max is in Jump City suited up. "Two demonic energy warps in a few days and then nothing." She looks up at the sky. "Maybe I should head back to Gotham." She takes a deep breath and enjoys the fresh clean air. "Or make sure it is really over. I still have three days of spring break left."

Kid Flash and Batman are near the docks when Bruce patches a call through to Batman. "Terri?"

"Melanie?"

"They're here."

"Who? Oh, King and Queen?"

"Yeah. But no Ace. Jack saw them coming through the back of the apartment building. We moved to the top floor and are hiding in a closet."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." The call is cut. "Wally a, friend, of mine is being attacked. Follow me." He activates the rockets and takes off.

Batman lands on the roof of the apartment building. "The apartment is on the third floor. Go there first I'm checking on my friend and her brother." Terri goes in through a roof access.

He finds the closet Melanie and Jack were hiding in. "Shh, I have a friend with me. We'll take them down and make sure they go back to jail."

"Batwoman?"

"No Melanie, a new friend. He's a veteran at all of this." Terri closes the door and goes to the stairwell.

Kid Flash sees the King and Queen. "This will be fun." He runs in and smacks the Queen on her butt.

"Why would you do that?" She turns and sees the King is clearly too far away.

"Why would I do what?"

"Some one hit me." The King starts looking around when Kid Flash runs up and steals his scepter.

"No, really? Some one hit you?" He looks over the scepter. "What does this button do?" He presses it and the King is hit in the chest with an energy blast.

"You commoner drop his royal scepter!" The Queen throws a metal card at Kid Flash. He hits it with the scepter and it explodes releasing a poisonous gas.

The King holds his breath and charges Kid Flash knocking him to the floor. He picks up the scepter and points it at Kid Flash. "If you had turned the power up you could have killed me. Let me demonstrate on you."

"Not so fast King." Batman's batarang was already flying through the air and hits the scepter piercing it and releasing a shock in to it frying the system.

"How did you know we were here so quickly? They couldn't have had time for calling the police." The King throws the scepter to the floor. "You were watching her."

"I have eyes and ears on as many criminals as possible. Who knows when she will rejoin you." Batman sees Kid Flash has recovered. "So are you ready to go quietly?" He holds up two pairs of cuffs.

"Never!" The Queen reaches for another card but is too slow. Kid Flash grabs the pouch hanging off her hip and hands it to Batman.

"Make a trade?" Kid Flash grabs a pair of cuffs and rushes back to the Queen cuffing her hands behind her back before she can stop him.

"I'll come for you, later." The King runs and jumps out a window landing on a flying card.

"No! You won't leave me!" She kicks at Kid Flash but misses. "I won't let you!" She moves one hand that is cuffed so she can press a button on the wrist of her other hand.

Batman and Kid Flash hear an explosion and rush to the window the King had jumped out of. They see the King fall to the street below in bad shape. "Well that makes it easier to catch him." Kid Flash grabs the other cuffs from Batman and runs out to where the King was.

After handing the two off to the police Batman goes back to the apartment to check on Melanie and Jack. "They should be out of your hair for awhile."

"I hope so." Melanie looks around the apartment. "Our place was trashed." She looks at the broken window. "Good thing it is getting nice out."

"Some plastic will keep insects out until we have enough to fix it."

"Whoa, hey," Kid Flash rushes over to Melanie. "So, how you doing?" She looks at him and then back at Batman.

"This is your friend? Isn't he a little, old?"

"Hey baby age is just a number after eighteen. And like wine I just get better with age." He flashes a smile at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Tell him to back off or I'll make him."

"Nice, a girl with attitude."

"Geesh back off my sister." Jack gets between the two.

"Ok, I'll just see her later."

"Back off of Melanie."

"Oh, sorry, didn't know she was taken."

"I, we, it," Batman is lost for words.

"You should show a woman more respect than that." She pushes Jack out of the way and gets in Kid Flash's face. "Or I'll make sure you learn to respect us."

"Ok, sorry, just been what, four or five decades since I got trapped in a Hell dimension. I got a lot of things on my mind and you are now one of them." Batman clears his throat. "Just my mind." He backs away.

Melanie walks over to Batman and whispers in his ear. "I'll call you tomorrow." She kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for saving us. I didn't even have time to call the police." She motions her head towards her brother.

"We were following the two. We didn't know what they were up to and decided too find out for ourselves."

"What? Dude she totally," Batman elbows him in the stomach. "Ow."

The next day Max was relaxing in the park. People had been spooked by the demonic energy a couple days before but things had returned to normal. She watched a young man help an elderly woman cross the street. She saw a lemonade stand set up by two kids while their parents sat nearby enjoying the sunny day. "I still have time until school starts back up."

Terri is at home when the phone rings. "Got it!" He picks it up. "Hello?"

"Terri, it's me, Melanie."

"I know. Are you and your brother ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Who was your uh, friend?"

"Some one who is decades older than he looks or acts."

"Huh? What?"

"Really complicated story but he's back and helping me. If the King and Queen escape they might come after you." Her laughter surprises him.

"No way. Not after what the King did. If the Queen gets out she'll go after him and if he gets out he'll be heading any direction as far away from her as possible."

"So you two will be ok?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. But I wouldn't mind a little comforting later."

"Uh, Melanie, I don't know about that."

"Come on. I still have the suit and card. I could help you fight crime. Make up for some of my past crimes by stopping new ones."

"I don't think the the old man would like that."

"Well aren't you, you know, in charge?"

"I guess." Terri remembers the past few times he asked Bruce for advice. Bruce would give it but also tell him it was his call because he was Batman now. "The city is big enough for another hero." She says some thing he can't understand. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes! This will be so cool. Just keep your friend in line and I won't have to kick his butt." She hangs up on him.

Batman meets up with Melanie. "So, uh, Ten, I'm Batman."

"Call me Ace."

"Why?"

"Ten is a crappy card. Ace is the best and I am the best."

"Really?"

"I'm one of two not in prison or a scrap yard and I could always kick Jack's butt." She laughs and flies up to him. "So your creepy friend not meeting us?"

"He isn't creepy. He's just a time traveler."

"Seriously? And what time did he come from where creepy was normal?"

"Ok so he is a little creepy but he was in some hell dimension for like forty or fifty years but then it was only about an hour for him."

"So he spent an hour in some hell dimension and that made him creepy?"

"The old man says he was always like that. But back then he got away with it because he usually only hit on one of the Titans and she hit back."

"I hope with a fist." She punches him lightly on the arm.

"A few times from what Kid Flash has told me." Melanie, Ace, gets even closer.

"So Batman what are we going to do now?" He backs away and almost steps off the edge of the roof.

"Right now we'll just look for any random crime going on. If we're lucky we might find a Joker gang member and figure out what the hell those two are up to."

Max is flying back to Gotham. "So what have I missed?"

"Terri decided he would let Melanie help him as Ace." Bruce chuckles.

"Don't do that it gives me the creeps." Bruce is silent. "Much better. So why is he letting her in as Ace?"

"Why do you think?"

"Yeah, I get it. So you aren't going to stop him?"

"If he learns his mistakes now it will save him others in the future. A future when I won't be there to fix them." Bruce coughs hard.

"For an old guy always talking about how he'll be dead soon one would think you'd be going to the doctors a little more often."

"I bought time with the trip to the Lazarus Pit. It healed parts of me no medicine could but it is deteriorating again. I once thought of making Terri as I once was but I have seen the errors of my ways. I wanted a clone but I realized it was a human being. If I could change what I had done I would but now I must do what I can to fix my mistakes."

"Uh, ok. So yeah I'll be home soon. Kid Flash still running around Gotham?"

"He's going by Flash now. And yes."

"Great. Am I going to need a whistle or pepper spray?"

"Very funny. He was always a handful for Barry West but he is a good kid. And right now his friends are in a dimension they can't seem to escape."

"So he'll have a little trouble making new ones. Although I don't think I've seen how he looks with out a mask on he could be cute." This time Max chuckles.

"Don't do that. He is decades your senior."

"He only aged an hour in that other time dimension."

"So he is a few years older."

"I'm an adult I can make my own choices."

"Yes you can. But make sure your choices don't harm yourself or this city."

"What about Terri and Melanie?"

"A lesson hopefully both of you can learn with out both of you making the same mistake."

Batman and Ace are flying over a side street near the edge of the city when they see three teens spray painting on a wall. "Vandalism."

"Really? We're gonna beat up some kids for spray painting, Terri?"

"No. Give them a scare." The two fly down behind the teens. "Hello." All three jump.

"Whoa! Batman! Dude look!" They point at what they had been painting. Batman and Ace look.

It was the Bat Symbol in a yellow halo. Around it were grayish paint clouds. "Do you like it? We've been working on it for like an hour."

"Uh, it is nice." Ace flies down.

"Wow are you guys artists?"

"Yeah, hey." All three smile at Ace.

"This building is abandoned Batman. I think they made this building art work." Ace puts a finger on the symbol and paint sticks to her suit.

"Hey the paint is still wet."

"Sorry." She tries wiping the paint off on a part of the wall not painted.

Batman turns away from the symbol. "So you kids still in highschool?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What are you doing for college?"

"College? Like any of us can afford it."

"Give me your names."

"Why? You aren't telling on us are you?"

"No." Batman holds his hand out. "I am here to make the city better. If you three can go to college for some thing like art it keeps you off the streets and keeps you from getting in trouble for tagging building walls."

"So?"

"I am a member of the Justice League. Well, back up member. But we're funded by Wayne Enterprise and I have a small budget. Instead of using it on rent or food I can use it on helping the people of this city."

"Cool! Yeah, uh, I don't have a pen." The three teens search their pockets.

Batman pulls a pen out. "Paper?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." The three pull out wallets and use any scrap paper to put their names and numbers.

Max lands inside the Bat Cave and gets out of the Batmobile. "So what's the word?"

"Terri did some thing nice. He and Melanie are actually doing a good job. But they've only dealt with three kids spray painting a wall and a car jacker."

"So no sign of Blight or the clowns?"

"Blight is near where the ship sank."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been tracking him for the past couple of days. I didn't tell Terri."

"Because he'd lose it and do some thing stupid. Yeah I get it." Max hears some thing. "Is that the dog?"

"No." Flash stops right behind Max. "So how was Jump City?"

"Good." She walks away from him. "But except for the one incident nothing else happened." She looks up at the monitor. "Any ideas Kid Flash?"

"Flash, I'm the Flash."

"Any ideas Kid Flash?" She smirks as he laughs.

"Raven is pretty powerful but she could only keep the portal open for so long. Maybe she tried a few seconds, for her, after the first time but then needed some rest."

"If she is taking a nap we'll all be dead before she tries again." Flash hears Bruce's words and feels the shiver move down his spine.

"Maybe she's just meditating. Or taking a five minute break. In that dimension."

"I'll make sure Jump City is kept under close observation." Bruce Wayne does some typing. "But it is getting late. I have a mission for the two of you tomorrow night."

"The two of us? Alright I like the sound of that." Bruce clears his throat. "Ok, backing off before I do any thing."

"Good idea." Max takes the mask off. "By the way this was starting to mess up. I don't know if energy from the portal damaged it or what is wrong with it."

"Batteries. You've been gone for all of spring break and haven't been charging it."

"Oh, batteries. That is like telling me a space ship runs off of a hamster in a wheel."

Batman and Ace see two Joker gang members. "Lets go beat them up."

"Not yet. We'll follow them and see what they're up to." Batman activates the stealth mode on his suit. "Wait. You can't really stealth in that."

"I have a better idea." She flies down to the Joker gang members. "Hello boys."

"Whoa, uh, member of the Royal Card Court or gang or what ever."

"The last member. And now I need a new group to join. I heard Joker was back. He's pretty badass can a lady join?"

"Uh, sure? We have a couple girls already and none as cool or cute as you." Melanie laughs as she takes her mask off.

"Thanks guys. So what are we doing?"

"Just set up more bombs for one of the Joker's."

"One of the Joker's?"

"Yeah, there are two of them. Kinda confusing when they give two different orders but hey we've been having lots of fun."

"Sounds good." She puts the mask back on and follows the two Joker gang members while Batman follows all three still using his stealth.

Batwoman, Flash, and Bruce Wayne watch through Batman's visor. "Should I help them?" Flash clears his throat. "Should we help them?"

"No. This could work well. If we get Melanie on the inside we can find out the Joker's plans." Bruce leans forward.

"Or she gets killed by a madman. Two of them."

"Terri is there. He is doing some thing I have done with Catwoman."

"Wasn't she your ex girlfriend? I don't think I wanna watch those two do what you did with Catwoman."

"I do." Flash leans closer to the screen.

Melanie follows the two Joker gang members to the cave where the clone Joker had been staying. "Whoa kinda creepy. This where you been staying?"

"Nah this is a base or what ever. We got a couple more in the city." Batman stays a few steps behind following silently.

Melanie is led in to the main chamber. She keeps the door open a few seconds longer so Batman can get in.

Clone Joker sees Melanie. "What is this? Why are you bringing her in here?"

"She wants to join us boss."

"Why?" Clone Joker stares at Melanie.

"Because you hate Batman and I hate Batman. He put my whole family away. I want him dead." She walks up to Joker. "But I can't kill him alone."

"You remind me a lot of a nice young girl I met in Arkham." Clone Joker starts laughing. "And then I drove her insane and she became my little Harley." He pulls a knife.

Melanie motions to Batman to back off. "How did she know I was going to make a move? I'm invisible."

"Well I think I'm a little harder than that. Also I need you but you need me."

"And how do I need you?"

"I'm not some teenage punk getting high on jazz between spray painting buildings. I've fought Batman and gotten away. I've kicked Joker butt and gotten away. I humiliated these boys before and I could humiliate them again." She leans in close to Joker's face. "So?"

"That takes a lot of, well, guts I guess." He holds the knife near her stomach. "Care to see them?"

"Try it." Joker starts laughing loudly.

"I like her! She's got what I've been needing!" He continues to laugh.

Batman backs towards the exit and waits for Melanie. "Come on before he tries some thing." He starts tapping his foot.

A Joker gang member hears the tapping and looks around. "Dude I hear some thing."

"What is that?"

"Mr. Joker I hear a noise. A tapping noise." Batman stops. "It went away."

"Where was it coming from?"

"Near the door." Clone Joker pulls a gun out from underneath his seat and shoots at the door several times. The loud bang noise of a real gun makes every one flinch with every shot.

"Damn mice. That should scare them away." He laughs as he puts the gun back.

Melanie walks towards the door. "How about we meet at a different place with fewer rats tomorrow?"

"The old Ferris Wheel in the walled off part of Gotham sound good for you little lady?"

"Sure Mister Joker." Melanie flashes him a smile then blows a kiss. "Can't wait to meet you again." She opens the door, giving Batman time to leave, and then leaves.

When they are far enough away from the cave they land and talk. "What was that all about?"

"What? Joker may be Joker but he's still a guy. Flirting with him will make him lower his guard. Maybe spill a secret or two he didn't feel like spilling before."

"Maybe." Terri looks up at the sky. "Time to go home. Be careful Ace, Melanie."

"Only when I wanna be." Melanie kisses Terri before he can object then jumps back on her card. "Goodnight." She takes off.

"Uh, yeah, goodnight." Terri activates his rockets and takes off for home.


	11. Chapter 11

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more:  . #ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 63: Failure Returns**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Melanie, Ace, is with the Jokers. "So we just set these bombs up?"

"Joker has a plan for them." Ace rolls her eyes.

"I thought we were going to steal some jewels or get some creds and have a night out on the town."

"The boss told you to be our backup so that's what you'll do." Two Jokers place a bomb in the closet of an office.

Batman, Batwoman, and Flash are just outside. "When should we strike?" Flash taps his foot impatiently waiting.

"We know where these bombs are and we'll just defuse them until we get bored enough with following them." The three continue watching and wait for the right time to strike.

Across the city David Wheeler is hiding in an abandoned house when he hears footsteps. "Who's there?"

"I didn't say knock knock first." David sees the shadow of the intruder.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter." A gunshot rings out.

Near morning Batman, Batwoman, and the Flash strike. The three Jokers are caught off guard. "Shoot them!" They are quickly disarmed by Flash.

"Slag this." Ace takes off on her card.

"Get back here!" Batman activates his rockets and chases after her.

A couple miles away she lands and Batman lands behind her. "So did you guys disarm all the bombs?" He nods. "Well at least we got some thing done tonight." She yawns.

"So he didn't tell you any thing?" She shakes her head. "Why was he placing bombs around the city?"

"He didn't say."

"He did this already so why is he doing it again?" Batman hears a gunshot. "Joker?"

"It might be." Ace is about to get back on her card but Batman stops her.

"He can't know we're working together. Fly towards the gunshot and I'll chase after you." She takes off and Batman follows seconds later.

Shriek grabs his stomach as blood flows through his fingers. "I'll kill you."

"Really? From the grave?" Another shot rings out.

Ace and Batman can't find where the gunshots came from. "The Joker would be more open about this." Batman and Ace walk through a building they thought the gunshots came from.

"So it was some one else."

"But who or what were they shooting?"

"Maybe they missed?" The two look for a few more minutes before giving up.

Terri sneaks in through the window and lies down on his bed. "School in two hours. Enough time for a nap." He curls up and starts falling asleep when he phone beeps. "Hello?"

"Terri?"

"Dana?" He yawns. "What are you doing up this early?"

"You missed class today." Terri looks at the clock. He thought he was just falling asleep. He had actually passed out almost instantly. "As did Max."

"She sick too?"

"She probably got it from you!" Dana hangs up on Terri.

"I'm too tired to deal with this." He lies back down and stares at the ceiling. "As soon as I'm done with school I can sleep all day with out getting in trouble."

He goes out to the kitchen as his stomach rumbles. He is at the fridge when he hears a throat clear. "So you decided to wake up?"

"Uh, hi Mom." Terri opens the fridge.

"So why were you coming home as the Sun was coming up?" He closes the fridge with out getting any thing out.

"Working for Mr. Wayne."

"Doing what?"

"He is sick. He turns in to a great big baby when he's sick."

"And if I called him he'd confirm that?"

"Yes." Terri takes the phone off the wall and dials. "Mr. Wayne are you feeling better today?"

"Terri?"

"My Mom was worried about me being out so late." His mom walks over and takes the phone from Terri.

"Is this Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes Ms. McGinnis."

"Was my son with you last night?"

"Yes Ms McGinnis. I was sick and at my age it could turn serious at any moment. Sorry if this inconvenienced you.**"**

"It didn't but my son slept through school. I would appreciate it if the next time this happens you call me."

"Of course Ms. McGinnis I'm sorry as I said. Now if you don't mind I have a few calls to make."

"No, good day Mr. Wayne." They hang up.

"I should probably eat and get back to Wayne Manor. He said some thing about a meeting with lawyers today."

"You do a lot for the old man. What happens when he dies?"

"He's been training me to take over small parts of the company with help from others he trusts. I'm really interested in the advertising department. I've even helped with a couple commercials they did for that new deodorant spray. "

"Really?"

"You don't even want to know what they thought would be a good commercial targeted at highschoolers."

Bruce is on the phone with Barbara Gordon. "No that does not sound like the work of Joker."

"Then who is doing this? I know you would never allow this kind of carnage."

"Terri would never do this even with out me." Bruce looks up at the images on the computer. "This has been happening for three days now?"

"Yes and two more were found this morning." Two new images appear on his screen. "This looks a lot like the word of a friend of ours."

"He'd be as old as you are and he's had no children to pick up the mask."

"He was adopted and could have adopted some one. When is the last time you checked on him Bruce?"

"I stopped a few years ago when he was old enough to retire. It isn't him."

"As far as you know. Use your sources to find out where he is."

"Why not use Gotham Police to find him?"

"If he's outside of the city then we won't find him but you can."

"True. I can look in on him and let you know later today."

"Bruce if it is him or some protege of his then we must warn Terri and his idiot friends. They are still young and clueless compared to what we know."

"The Flash is not clueless. He was Kid Flash."

"What? Kid Flash disappeared with the other Titans decades ago."

"He was sucked in to a Hell Dimension with the others. Raven opened a portal and he was the only one fast enough to escape."

"But he'd be as old as I am."

"The Hell Dimension time moves slower than here. He claims it was less than an hour for him and the other Titans."

"And he is ok? He is now in the future with out any friends or family."

"He came here as soon as he could. Mistook Terri for Nightwing at first but he has gotten settled in here." Bruce closes the screens. "I'm keeping an eye on him but as far as I can tell he is still the same as he was before."

"Must be hard for Melanie and Maxine." Barbara laughs a little as she remembers the times she had with the Titans and dealing with Kid Flash.

Batman and Ace are near the cave the Jokers were using as a base. "Go in and see if he or the other Joker has any thing to do with those gunshots last night and what they're planning with the bombs."

"I got it." She pulls her mask on. "I'll be back." She flies on her card to the cave entrance.

Inside she sees the Joker in his chair. "Hey Mister J I'm back."

"And? Who are you?"

"Uh, Ace, you told me to work with your gang last night." The Joker starts laughing.

"The Clone sent you to do that did he? I told him no more bombs I did that already!" She flinches as he shouts. "But you could be useful. I seem to be missing some of my boys. Do you know what happened to them?"

"We got interrupted by Batman and his friends. I took off and Batman came after me but then there were gunshots and he went after that. Maybe some of your boys shot his friends."

"No they don't carry guns. Those fools would just end up shooting themselves in the foot." Joker pulls out a gun and fires it at the feet at one of the Joker gang members in the cave but misses his feet.

"Who ever it was it kept Batman off of me Mister J."

"Ooo! Do you know how many years it has been since some one called me Mister J, Pudding?" She gets closer and leans forward.

"No but I'd love to learn Mister J."

Across the city Mad Stan has a vest on with bombs covering it. "They ticketed me for parking in a handicapped spot so I'll make them all pay!"

"Really?" Mad Stan turns around.

"Who are you?"

"Some one who doesn't deal with criminals." A gunshot rings out.

Batwoman and Flash are watched two T gang members. "That's not suspicious." Batwoman crouches down behind a car.

The two T gang members smash a window and grab a big screen television. "Not so fast!" The Flash trips one T and he drops his side of the television.

"Really? I'm sure you've told that pun a thousand times."

"And now a thousand and one times." The Flash runs back to Batwoman as she steps out from around the car.

"Hey! Now it's broken and nobody can watch it!" The T still holding the television lifts it over his head and throws it at the two heroes. It barely goes a couple feet before smashing on the sidewalk.

"Do you not understand how heavy those things are?" Batwoman pulls out some handcuffs. "So will you come quietly or are we going to have a problem?"

"Slag it if I'm going down I'm going down hard." The second T charges the two.

Batwoman steps to the side, trips the T, and cuffs him before he hits the ground. "That was anti climatic."

"He was an idiot but I'm not." The first T starts running away.

"Is he seriously running away from me?" Flash lets the T get a headstart before running up to him and cuffing him to a USPS mailbox.

Later that night Mad Stan is found by two police officers. "We got another one better call it in."

Barbara is woken up by her phone. "What is it?"

"You told us to call you Commissioner if we found another escapee."

"And you did? Is he dead?"

"Bullet between the eyes like the rest."

"That makes seven in four nights. Thank you for informing me make sure you leave a full report for me by morning."

"Yes Commissioner."

"Honey what is it?" Her husband had also been woken up.

"Nothing Dear. I'll be right back." She takes her phone with her to the bathroom and calls Bruce.

Batwoman, Flash, Ace, and Batman meet in the Batcave the next night. "Place is getting a little crowded but I do like the ratio." Flash smiles at Ace and Batwoman.

"If you can focus on crime and not your hormones I have some disturbing news." Several pictures appear on the screen of criminals.

"What are they doing? I know I should be trying to put them back in Arkham but we have two Jokers which is two too many."

"Nothing Terri. Some one killed all seven." Their arrest pictures are replaced by pictures from the morgue.

"Whoa, dark dude." Flash looks them over. "Who are they?" Bruce is about to answer but Terri starts first.

"Shriek, David Wheeler, Ratboy, Mad Stan, Abel Cuvier, Terminal, and Mr. Fixx." Batman feels a chill run down his spine. "Who did this? Joker?"

"No. Nothing tying them to the Joker was revealed at the crime scene."

"And Mister J, er, Joker doesn't care about these lightweights."

"Does Commissioner Gordon have any more information? Police files maybe?"

"No. Do not contact her on this. We have been tasked in stopping these kills by catching those who are still free."

"Uh, I know I'm new here, but shouldn't we catch the guy doing this?" Ace shrinks back at Bruce's glare.

"Who ever this person is they are targeting criminals. If you put the criminals back in Arkham then he will run out of targets."

"Got it Bruce. I call Blight." Batman walks over to the Batmobile.

"Wait, I need that." Batwoman runs over to it. "You ride with Ace."

"Fine. You look for Spellbinder or Watt."

"Terri I think you should avoid Blight. Who ever this guy is he is going after low lifes not some one like Blight or the Joker."

"I'm going after Blight. I am Batman now Bruce and I decide where I go."

Ace and Batman are flying over the city. "Where do we start Terri?"

"Commissioner Gordon."

"Bruce said we shouldn't talk to her."

"Exactly. She knows something." The two fly to police headquarters.

Batman and Ace are in Commissioner Gordon's office when she steps in after a meeting. "What are you doing here? With a member of the Royal Flush Gang."

"I'm not with them any more. I'm a good girl now." Ace holds her hand out. "I call myself Ace now."

"I know who you are Melanie." Commissioner Gordon does not shake her hand. "So why are you here?"

Batman walks over to Commissioner Gordon. "Some one has been killing criminals."

"And?"

"Bruce told me not to talk to you."

"So I am the first person you came to." Barbara walks over to her desk and sits down. "Very much like Batman." She opens a drawer and pulls out a flask and a glass.

"I want answers."

"And I want a city without masked vigilantes."

"You used to be one." Ace is confused bust doesn't interrupt.

"I used to be a lot of things. You'll learn one day." She pours herself a drink. "What do you want to know?"

"I think Bruce knows who this is. If he knows who it is then you know who it is. So who is it?" Batman crosses his arms.

"You're not ready for this one." She takes a sip from the glass. "If it even is him."

"I've faced the Joker and beat him."

"The Joker is insane. This man is any thing but." Barabara takes another sip. "If it is him as I said."

"So who is he?!" Batman pounds his fists on the desk. "If I'm going to catch this guy I need to know who he is!"

"I can't tell you."

"I am Batman."

"And I am the Commissioner. You are a vigilante and she is a juvenile delinquent." Ace crosses her arms.

"I'm not a juvenile and I'm a hero now."

"You're as much of a hero as my chair."

"Stop it! You won't distract me. I need to know who this guy is so I can stop him!"

"Keep quiet Terri." Ace is even more confused. Who was Commissioner Gordon and how did she know Terri and Bruce?

"Tell me or things will get very loud." Terri's voice changes as he leans in closer to Commissioner Gordon. "_Do you understand Batgirl?_" Terri grabs at his head as memories flood his mind.

_Batman and Robin are in Europe hunting down Ra's Al Ghul. They are also dealing with the Joker causing more chaos than usual._

Terri collapses on the desk.

_Batman is on his motorcycle. A building in front of him explodes. "No!"_

Terri feels like his mind is about to explode as Commissioner Gordon splashes her drink on his face. "Snap out of it Terri!"

"_You haven't lost your touch, Bruce."_

Terri stands up sweating heavily. "What was that?"

"Terri are you ok?" Ace puts a hand on his left arm.

"No. I saw some thing. Bruce's old memories."

"Huh?" Ace feels his muscles flex as he struggles to stay under control.

"I saw some one wearing a red helmet. Telling him that he hadn't lost his touch. Who was he? I've never seen a red helmet like that in Bruce's collection."

"You wouldn't. Now leave before I have to make you leave."

"What's wrong with him? Batgirl? You used to be Batgirl?" Ace pulls on Batman's arm.

"Used to be is an understatement."

"Get me back to the Batcave." Batman and Ace leave Commissioner Gordon's office.

Batwoman and Flash find Watt at the arcade. "So are you coming quietly?" Watt continues playing his game.

"I've almost made it to level twelve!"

"So?" Flash taps his foot at Flash speed.

"What? No you didn't. The highest I've ever made it was level nine." Batwoman leans over Watts shoulder. "Whoa what gun are you using?"

"You only get it at level eleven and higher."

"Batwoman aren't we catching him so he isn't killed by the mysterious dude?"

"What? Killed?" Distracted, Watt gets shot in the game, and loses. "You made me lose!"

"Now can we take him?" Flash grabs Watt's arm.

"It is safer if you come with us Watt. Some one has been killing criminals."

"Ok, ok. You don't need to crash me with this kind of news." Watt smiles. "Psych!" He uses his powers to blast Flash and Batwoman and starts running.

"Watt!" Batwoman throws a batarang but was still inexperienced with it and misses.

"I got him." Flash is a blur as he runs after Watt and trips him. He rips Watt's jacket off and uses it to tie his hands behind his back.

"Let me go!"

"You idiot some one is killing small fries like you. If you go back to jail you'll be alive."

"But I'll be in a cage!" He struggles against his tied hands but can't get them loose.

"Alive in a cage." Batwoman picks up the batarang she threw and puts handcuffs on Watt's wrists along with the shirt.

Bruce hears the alarm and checks the camera to see Ace and Batman on Ace's card. He had already been called by Commissioner Gordon. When Ace makes it to the main chamber Batman, Terri, steps off the card.

"Who is he? You bastard you know who this is."

"It isn't him." Bruce points at a screen. A tombstone is shown. "Jason is dead."

**A/N Had you all going there... It must be Red Hood! Oops... Anyways, I know it has been a long time since I've updated this. Had a week of vacation but was not near a computer. So I handwrote this episode and then put it down on computer with a few revisions and changes.**


	12. Chapter 12

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more:  . #ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 64: True Threat**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Melanie is with the Original Joker. "So Mister J what's the plan?" She caresses a finger on his arm.

"That clone fake has been using one of my old ideas. You can't tell the same joke twice and expect to get the same laugh!" Joker's maniacal laugh sends a chill through Melanie. "But I've got it taken care of."

"Really Mister J? Is there any way I can help?"

"Just make sure the Batfake doesn't interfere tomorrow night."

"You got it Mister J."

Terri and Max are in the Batwing following a high radiation source. "It has to be him."

"Shouldn't we be doing what Bruce said? He wants us to go after the smaller bad guys not Blight."

"Blight doesn't deserve to run around free."

"Speaking of running around where is Flash?"

"Don't know."

Flash is near Gotham Harbor. "Of course they're here. Why do the bad guys always come here?" Several T Gang members were trying to break in to a warehouse.

He runs up and grabs the screwdriver from a T Gang member. "I think you should use a flathead not a phillips when trying to break a lock."

"Give that back!" Flash throws the screwdriver back to the one who held it before.

"So now what?" A T Gang member starts pulling out a blaster when Flash uses his speed to grab it. "I won't be giving this back." He throws it on the ground and it breaks. "So come quietly or deal with the guy who is killing you like I kill a twelve pack of tacos."

"That's just a rumor."

"It is more than a rumor. I've seen the pictures from the morgue." The four T Gang members look at each other an then lower their heads.

"Fine. But we'll get out once the Batman catches that murderer."

Terri lands the Batwing and leaps out. "Blight! Come out here!" He runs towards where the radiation counter indicated.

"Batman wait!" Max leaps out after him.

Batman smashes through a door of a run down shack. "Get back!" A canister of nuclear waste had two bombs strapped to the top. He activates his rockets to try and gain more distance as the bombs explode.

Terri crashes to the ground as the shockwave hits him.

Max throws her arms up to protect her face.

Batman tumbles and slams in to a wall knocking the wind out of him.

He hears a laugh and then footsteps. "So easy." His eye sight is fuzzy and he can't see the person talking.

The person walks over to the Batwing and takes the radiation counter out. "This should make my job easier." The person walks away as Max and Terri recover.

Max recovers first and walks over to Terri. "Hey, are you ok?" She holds a hand out and he takes it.

"Thanks." She helps him up. "It wasn't Blight but it might have been some one working for him." The two walk over to the Batwing and see the control panel had been damaged. "They took the radiation counter."

"Maybe it was some one who was looking for him. His son?"

"We haven't caught him yet so maybe." Terri sees the time on the dash. "We have school in four hours. We better get this back to the Batcave and then go to bed." He and Max both yawn as they think of sleep.

Terri yawns as a teacher hands out exam papers. "We will be monitoring you and all communications. There will be no chance of cheating!"

"I'm Batman. Yet here I am taking end of the year exams." He looks over at Max who looks just as tired. He had felt sick even before he went to bed and wondered if it was from radiation but didn't have time to check.

Bruce is awoken by a phone call. "Hello?"

"Bruce." He recognizes the voice.

"Barbara."

"Ma Mayhem and her sons were found dead this morning. An explosion was also reported early this morning."

"Some one planted a bomb but no one was harmed." He looks out the window and notices the blinds were open. They weren't when he went to bed. "I'd also like to report an intruder."

"Who?"

"Some one who came in to my room but didn't disturb me." Bruce gets up and closes the blinds.

"Are you sure it wasn't Terri or one of his friends?"

"Terri and Max have exams today and Flash is staying at a hotel."

"Call them first before making me more paranoid Bruce. If it isn't Jason doing these murders then some one else is and they may be the one who broke in to your house."

"They didn't break in. My alarm would have gone off. They knew how to get in with out setting it off."

"Then are you sure?"

"Yes. He had cancer and died in a hospital. He was buried by his adopted son."

"What is his son doing?"

"He's a doctor. He had been going to school to become a surgical tech but after his father died from cancer he changed majors. He has not missed a shift."

"You did your research then." Barbara sighs. "Some one is doing this and they may be the same one who was in your house. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Barbara. This man is so much like Jason but it isn't him. He didn't train his son either. I just don't know who it could be."

Terri stumbles out of school nearly sleep walking when Dana comes over. "Terri? Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." He follows her over to a bench and sits down next to her.

"I know that being what you are takes a lot of time and effort." She waits as he yawns again. "But once you graduate you will have more free time, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So then maybe we could try dating again?"

"I guess, yeah, sure." She frowns.

"I am really the Joker."

"Uh huh, ok, sure."

"You're not awake right now. We'll talk later." She gets up and walks away. Terri leans against the wall behind the bench and falls asleep.

Clone Joker is at the top of the television studio. "Tonight I put on the show and prove I am the real Joker." He holds a device in his hand with a glass case over a red button. He flicks the case open and closes it. He does this over and over again as he waits for the right moment.

Melanie finds Terri asleep on the bench. "Terri, wake up." She smacks him lightly and his eyes open.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"At your school. You fell asleep on the bench." He reaches behind himself and rubs his back.

"So that's why my back hurts. What time is it?"

"Nearly seven."

"Oh, crap, I need to get to the cave." She puts a finger on his lips.

"Not tonight. Batwoman and Flash are taking over tonight so you and I can have the night off." Terri has flashes of memory of Dana talking to him but he isn't sure if it was real or from his dream.

"Sounds like fun."

"I'll make sure it is." Melanie grabs his hand and leads him away from the bench.

Bruce tries calling Terri again but Terri doesn't answer. In his sleep induced stupor he had put his calculator in his pocket and his phone in his locker. "Melanie is missing as well. Those two are off doing who knows what."

"I'll give you three guesses what they're doing and the first two don't count." Flash laughs at his joke but Bruce just mumbles some thing that sounds like _idiot._

"Maybe there were attacked? When they were out of uniform." Max was getting more and more worried about who it was killing criminals. She suspected it was him who set up the radiation bomb. "By you know who."

"We don't know who and that is a problem. Our original plan of just rounding up criminals won't work. There are too many in Gotham."

"So change of tactics? I search every building not occupied by law abiding Gotham citizens while Miss Hotty flies overhead?"

"You couldn't search every abandoned warehouse and store or building in a week let alone a night."

"But," Bruce cuts him off.

"Even at your speed."

Melanie and Terri are at a club sipping on their drinks. "How long until you graduate?"

"If I pass all of my exams then in two weeks. If I don't I can retake the exams I didn't pass and graduate at the end of next month."

"I'm sure you'll pass them Mister, er, Terri." She smiles and places a hand on his arm. "How about a dance?"

"Ok, sure."

Clone Joker checks the time. "And now time for the show." He flicks open the glass case and presses the red button.

Every television, computer, radio, and other electronic device turns off for a few seconds and then turn back on. Every one covers their ears as a loud beeping noise screams from the overtaken electronics.

Bruce takes the ear piece off and rubs his ear. "Who is doing this?" His question is soon answered.

Clone Joker laughs as his face fills all the screens in the city. "Hello Gotham. I know it might be confusing with so many of us running around but I'm the Joker and I'm going to prove it!"

Melanie and Terri run out of the club. "Bruce will be able to find his position." Terri and Melanie run in to a dark alleyway. "Do you have your outfit?"

"Yeah let me pull it out of my purse." Her sarcasm gets on Terri's nerves.

"You should have it nearby at all times." He opens his backpack and takes his cowl out. "Or on you at all times." He pulls his shirt off revealing the Batsuit was worn underneath.

Clone Joker finishes his rant. "And now for some thing completely different." He laughs as he flips the device over revealing a slide. He pushes it open and pushes the button underneath it.

The building he was on rumbles as explosions blast through the bottom floor. Soon the next floor explodes followed by the next one up. "That's not good." Clone Joker looks down and sees flames shoot out through shattered windows.

The Original Joker laughs as he watches the building explode floor by floor. "Now that he's gone I can really get things moving." He continues watching as floor by floor the building is destroyed.

Clone Joker looks around for any escape but sees none. "I've been double crossed! I'll kill him for this!" The top floor explodes and flames swirl around Clone Joker. The building starts collapsing underneath his feet as he burns.

Batman lands on the roof of a building near the collapsed building. He is soon joined by Flash. "Where you been?"

"Out." Melanie had said she was running home to grab her outfit and card so Terri had come alone. "Where's Max?"

"Some where in the Batwing." Both look up but don't see it.

"We need to help look for survivors. It should have only been a late crew since the eleven o'clock news is filmed at five." The two go down to ground zero and search for survivors as police show up.

Melanie, Ace, shows up where Real Joker was waiting for her. "So you kept him distracted Ace?"

"Of course Mister J. It wasn't that difficult." She walks up to him and puts a hand on Joker's arm. "I think he has a thing for me."

"Sounds like the old Batman and Catwoman." Joker laughs. "So maybe he has a little Bat in him."

"Maybe he is the son of the old Batman."

"I thought of that but that doesn't really narrow things down. I have memories of fighting Batman and his name is there but my resurrection has hampered them." Joker pounds his hand on the desk. "I must have found out who he was! Maybe that's what happened? I found out and he killed me?" Joker laughs so hard he doubles over and uses the desk for support. "Oh who am I kidding? Batman could never kill."

"So is the other one dead? We all know it takes a lot to kill the Joker."

"I don't even think I could survive that and I survived death!" He starts laughing more.

Batman and Flash have found three survivors who needed immediate medical help. Others were not so fortunate. "Wow." Terry pushes some rubble off to the side. "Flash come over here." In a blur the Flash is standing next to Batman.

"Is that who I think it is?" Terri uses the suits strength capabilities to push more rubble off the body.

"He never stood a chance." The Joker's body had been crushed from the waist down by debris. His skin was badly burnt but the smile had never left his face. "He'll need to be buried."

"Cremated first right? We don't need this one coming back. Again." Flash and Batman work on freeing Clone Joker's body.

Batwoman flies over the city near the west end following a signal. "Why is this coming up now?" The signal was weak and would disappear and then reappear. "It must be a trap but I know it is a trap. The guy who took the radiation counter had to place it here." She flies lower and lands near some trees.

She walks over to a cluster of bushes and finds... "A cat?" A device was attached to the cat's collar. "So what is this guy doing?"

"Getting information." A rope drops from a tree above Batwoman and wraps around her neck. "This might not be politically correct since you're black but it works for me." He leaves her hanging a few inches above the ground as he drops down behind her. "Now Maxine I want to know how your little boyfriend became Batman."

"He's, not my, boyfriend." She pulls at the rope.

"Whatever." He pulls out a large knife and pushes it against her back. "I could paralyze you right now."

"Now that I, know," She activates her boots and the rockets burn the man behind her. "Where you are I can do that." She flies up, cuts the rope, and lands a few yards away.

"Clever girl." He stands up and she sees him for the first time.

"Nice helmet. Red is out of fashion though."

"As clever and witty as Batgirl." He shows the knife. "Are you as protected as she was?"

"What do you mean?" She whispers so the man in front of her can't hear. "Bruce help I might be in trouble."

Bruce was talking with Batman and Flash and doesn't get Max's transmission. "I'll make sure he gets a proper burial."

"Are you sure old man? I could dig a hole in minutes."

"No. He may have been an insane murderer psychopath but he was still human. You must always respect that."

"Right." Bruce and the two with Joker continue talking about what to do with Joker's body.

Max dodges knife swing after knife swing. "I don't know!" She leaps up in to a tree. "Why don't you ask Batman?"

"If he is any thing like Bruce I know all I'll get are lies."

"If you know who he is why are you attacking me? I'm a good guy!"

"You don't believe in the same path as I do. You'll try and stop me." The man takes a few steps back. "Of course you could escape any time you wanted. Just like I could kill you any time I wanted." He pulls out a gun. "But I like playing with my toys before I break them."

"Break this!" Batwoman throws two smoke bombs on the ground and then takes off using her rockets.

"I could!" The man knew where she would go and aims. He has her in his crosshairs but doesn't pull the trigger.

Max flies back to the Batcave in a panic. "Bruce!" She leaps out of the Batmobile.

"What? Max what have you been doing?"

"I was attacked by a guy wearing a red helmet. He is the one killing criminals." Bruce's cane drops to the floor. "Bruce?"

"It can't be." He turns to the computer. "Flash, go to Bludhaven and dig up the body of Jason Todd and get me a DNA sample."

"What? Dig it up? Ick."

"Do it."

"Bludhaven. How many cemeteries are there?"

"Four. The one you're looking for is on the east side of the city."

"I'll be back when I get back." Flash turns the headpiece off. "I'm going to need a long hot shower after this."

Melanie is leaving Joker when she contacts Bruce. "Hey I just got done with Mister J and I think we should be worried about what he is planning."

"He blew up a building his plans are done."

"No not what I meant. The other Joker placed bombs but Mister J moved them to the television building. Mister J didn't like that the clone was using one of his older plans."

"Ace what is he planning now?"

"He wants to lure the guy killing criminals in by rounding up the criminals himself. He wants to get them in one place and when the guy killing criminals shows up blow em up."

"He has more bombs?"

"Yes and Mister J plans to use them." Bruce grows a little worried about how Melanie was talking.

"Mister J?"

"Uh, just what he wants me to call him. I think um, what was her name, you know who I'm talking about right?"

"Harley Quinn."

"Yeah, her. I think she called him that."

"Just be careful Melanie. The Joker is a master of getting in to a person's head. He warped a young doctor into becoming a criminal."

"I'll be fine." She continues flying to the Batcave.

In Bludhaven the Flash spins forming a wind drill and finds the casket. "So gross so gross this is so gross." He pulls it open. His face turns green as the smell hits him. "DNA sample. Hair." He looks at the hair left on the head. Rotted flesh hanging off of the bone. Flash runs out of the hole and pukes behind a tree before going back for the hair sample.

The Sun starts rising as the computer finishes the DNA test. "One hundred percent match. The body in the coffin is Jason Todd."

"So that means what? Who is Jason Todd? You said he was dead but didn't tell me what that meant. I've never heard of him. Did he work for Two Face or some one else?"

"He was what a lot of people thought Batman should have been." Bruce loads a picture of Redhood. "Jason Todd was the second Robin. He was my greatest failure."

"What happened? He went rogue? Started killing criminals?"

"The Joker murdered him. Beat him with a crowbar and as he gasped his last breath the Joker set off a bomb." Bruce closes the picture. "I was too late." He brings up another picture of a smiling teenager.

"But then how did, I mean, he is in a grave in Bludhaven now right? And it said he only died a few years ago." Flash was wiping his hand on his leg involuntarily even though he had already washed it multiple times.

"The Lazarus Pit. Terri knows about it but the rest of you don't." Bruce brings up a picture of Ra's Al Ghul. "It can make the old young or bring the dead back to life."

"So he came back and then what?" Terri starts feeling detached from the rest. "_He came back to kill."_ He shakes his head as the others look at him.

"Are you alright Terri?" Melanie goes over to him but he pushes her away.

"_He came back claiming he would be a better Batman than I could ever be."_

Bruce stands up and smacks Terri. Terri lashes out but Flash grabs his arm before Terri can hit Bruce. "Calm down before you hurt some one."

"_Like you?"_ Terri pulls his other hand back in a fist but Max this time tackles him to the floor.

"Stop it Terri! Snap out of it!" She punches him.

"He got like this when we went to see Commissioner Gordon." Melanie kneels down and touches Terri's face. "He changed just like this."

"He's fine." Bruce sits back down. "Jason Todd is dead who ever this man going around as Redhood is not the first and is not Jason."

"He just knows who you are and who Terri and I are." Max rubs her neck where she had the rope wrapped around it earlier in the night. "And could have killed me but didn't."

"It is a problem but Melanie told me of another." Bruce looks at her and after a second she realizes he wanted her to take over.

"Uh, well, the Joker, the real one, is going to get the criminals still running around together to lure this new guy in."

Max crosses her arms. "And? Doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Well he's going to blow every one up."

"Oh." Max looks down at Terri. "We have more exams today and school starts in an hour." She yawns. "I don't think graduating on time is in our future." She kneels down next to Melanie and helps her pick Terri up.

Terri's eyes open as he feels wind blow through his hair. "Aaaa!" He squeezes his arms around Max. "What are you doing?!"

"We only have twenty minutes until school! Don't worry you won't fall off." He notices his belt was tied to the motorcycle.

"School? What happened? Weren't we just in the Batcave?"

"I'll tell you later we're almost there." He looks and sees the school building.

"Another day of exams. Great."

"At least you got some sleep." Max pulls in to the parking lot dreading the exams even more than Terri.

**A/N Again get you all thinking it is Redhood, or at least Jason Todd, but nope! And Clone Joker is dead. I had to get rid of him it was too confusing having two and I just don't see Joker's ego allowing two of him running around. So who is this new Redhood? How does he know so much? What is his overall plan? Will he try and do like the old one and take over the crime in Gotham or just keep killing them all? We must wait and find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more:  . #ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 65: Shocker**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Batman and Batwoman are flying over Gotham following two T gang members. "Three of their own were killed lately."

"I know." Terri fights back a yawn. Exams were over and now he just had to wait to see if he would graduate on time. "What makes you think Redhood will be looking to take out their boss? Isn't he a bigger deal than the guys he usually targets?"

"Are you really that out of it Terri? Redhood is targeting the T's for some reason and the end game would be the boss."

"It makes sense. Just tell me that a few more times and it might sink in." They continue following the two T's.

Flash is watching Melanie and several Joker gang members. "She's in."

"Keep an eye on her. She has to keep her cover but we can't let her commit crimes."

"Got it big guy. I'll stop her like I was just that good a crime fighter. Almost like I was s super hero with super powers." Bruce does not appreciate Flash's sarcasm.

Batman and Batwoman land on the roof of a building and see the T's enter it. "I guess now we sit and wait for Redhood."

"I hope we don't have to wait long. Both of us have had maybe five hours of sleep this whole week." Terri yawns loudly.

The two are fighting sleep as a fuel truck turns the corner. Neither one think anything of it until the driver leaps out landing gracefully on his feet.

The truck barrels towards the building the T's had gone in to. "Get him I got the truck!" Batwoman leaps off the roof activating her rockets flying for the truck.

Batman leaps off and flies for Redhood. Redhood was waiting and pulls out a stun gun. When Batman is close he fires it and hits Batman in the chest. "Come on Terri even the old man is faster than that."

"He gets more sleep." The suit had protected Terri, mostly, and he gets back up quickly.

"Well you better be faster if you want to save your lady friend." Terri turns and sees Max smashing the window of the fuel truck so she can get inside. When he turns back around Redhood is gone.

Max hits the brakes and... Nothing happens. "He cut the brake lines? He thought of every thing." The seatbelt snaps around her waist. "Every thing." She pulls out a batarang and cuts the belt.

Terri is flying after the truck when two flashbang grenades on the back explode blinding him. "Aaaa!" He grabs at his eyes and crashes in to the street.

Max is climbing back out through the window trying to think of what to do. She leaps on top of the truck and climbs to the hood. "I hope it is strong enough." She attaches one end of the batclaw to the hood and fires it at the street.

She goes to leap off when two wires shoot out and wrap around her ankles. "What the hell is he doing?" She looks up and sees the building getting closer and closer. "I have to stop this truck." She feels the truck shake as the line from the batclaw catches. The hood is ripped from the truck. "Whoa!" She has to quickly fall back on to the windshield as to not fall in to the engine.

Terri feels a foot press against his back. "I was going to disappear but I wanted to watch this." Redhood stomps on Terri's back. "Can you hear me Bruce? This boy doesn't have your touch."

"You're not Jason."

"What was that Bruce? I thought I had your signal locked on but it is still fuzzy."

"You're not Jason. I don't know who you are but you're not him."

"Silly Bruce death is for kids. You should know that by now. I died before but I came back." Redhood laughs as Bruce saves his voice print.

Max throws two batarangs in to the engine. They snap belts, break fans, and soon the engine turns off but the trucks momentum keeps it barreling towards the building. "Batman!" She activates her rockets and tries to take off but the wires are short and she falls on the roof of the truck. "Help!" She struggles as the building comes closer and closer.

"Save her! You kill criminals not heroes."

"The real Batgirl could get herself out of this." Redhood leans down and pulls a knife. "The real Batman could get himself out of this."

"I _am_ the real Batman!" Terri pushes himself off the ground using the suits extra strength.

"Very nice but can you hit what you can't see?"

"I can hear you." Terri swings but Redhood dodges.

"But you can't see making this almost too easy." Redhood gets behind Batman and kicks him hard sending him in to a post box.

Max is desperate as she pulls out four small bombs. "Don't set off the fuel!" She throws them and they explode taking out the first two rows of tires.

The truck sends sparks flying as the rims touch the road. The truck slows and finally stops a few feet from the building.

"Oh well." Redhood pulls out a remote and presses a green button.

The wires around Max's ankles loosen. She leaps to the fuel tank and sees Redhood. She also sees Terri recovering from Redhood's last attack.

Redhood walks over to Batman and pulls him up by his cowl. "Max stopped the truck in a pretty ingenious way." He looks up to see Max jump off the back of the truck and start running towards Redhood. "And she was smart enough to not activate her rockets while standing on hundreds of gallons of fuel." Redhood tosses Terri to the road.

"Stop!" Max is about to throw a batarang when Redhood holds up the remote.

"Go." He presses a red button.

The fuel truck explodes. Flames shoot out in all directions. Max is caught in the fireball and screams in pain.

The front wall of the building crumbles and cracks as the force from the explosion hits it. It creaks a few times before collapsing on top of the T's inside.

Terri hears the explosion and feels the shockwave and heat but can't see it.

Ace and the Joker gang members are trying to break in to the safe of a jewelry store when the Flash shows up. "Silent alarms any one?"

"Go! I'll keep him busy."

"What about the safe? Joker said we needed the diamonds."

"We'll get them another way unless you feel like going to prison." The gang members decide to listen to Ace and take off.

"Good job Melanie."

"Great job you mean?" She walks over to Flash. "But we do need to fight so Mister J doesn't think you just let me walk away."

"So escape, get to the roof of the building across the street from here, and then I'll chase after you. We shout a few things and throw a few punches then you fly off."

"Got it F-" The building shakes.

"Did you bring explosives?!"

"That wasn't the Joker thugs!" The two go out the back way and get to the roof of the jewelry store where they see the smoke and flames rising in to the sky.

Terri's vision starts recovering as sirens get closer and closer. He clamors to the nearest alley and activates his stealth mode as firetrucks and police show up. "Bruce where's Max?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Did she go after Redhood?"

"Her last transmission ended with her screams."

"No, no." Terri catches his breath as more police drive up.

Flash and Melanie show up and see the police and firemen. "Bruce where are Max and Terri?"

"Terri is in an alley south of you and I lost Max's signal."

"He must have his stealth activated."

Over an hour later the fire is under control and the three heroes are in the Batcave. "So she was picked up by the police or fire fighters and sent to a hospital." Bruce shakes his head.

"I already checked. No news of Batwoman, or girl, being brought in to the hospital." Everyone feels sick. "There have been eight bodies pulled from the building. All male."

"So there's a chance she survived? But we didn't see her." Flash and the others had looked as best they could with police around.

"She could be hurt and have crawled some where you didn't look. In any case there is nothing showing she is dead."

"What about her suit? Can't you track it?"

"I tried that but this new Redhood thought of that and jammed my signal once he was able to lock in to it." Bruce plays back what Redhood had told him. "He contacted me directly to taunt me. Either he really believes he is Jason Todd or he may be a clone." Terri catches Bruce's implications immediately.

"Cadmus." Terri starts walking to the Batwing when Bruce holds up his cane.

"Not tonight. We don't know how long this clone has been around. It may have been made years ago and no one who worked on it may be with the company. It may have broken out and killed them or they may have released it to cause chaos in Gotham."

"Or they may have nothing to do with it. He said he came back once before. Didn't you say the Lazarus Pits could bring back the dead?"

"You dug the body up yourself Billy."

"Yes and it stunk." Bruce gives him a strange look. "What?"

"It still smelled?"

"What do you mean still? It was a dead body that had been in the ground for years."

"Exactly. The woman he married was Jewish. They don't embalm their dead. After almost six years the body should have been mostly bone and hair and no rotten flesh left to smell."

"There was plenty of rotten flesh." Bruce sighs and leans back in the chair.

"Go back there and get me a sample of the flesh. Not hair."

"What? Ew. I dug it up once already."

"So do it again."

"Why? You already ran the DNA test it is Jason Todd's body." Terri starts hearing a voice that wasn't his or any one else's in the room. _You haven't lost your touch Bruce._ "He taunted you about your touch, my touch. How I don't have your touch. Who else would know he taunted you with that before?"

"Only myself and Dick. How you know I'm not sure."

"Cadmus." Bruce looks away still feeling guilty about what had been done to Terri.

"So only four people know about it?" Melanie was making a connection. "And it clearly isn't you or Terri doing this."

"It isn't Dick!" Terri walks over and puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Of course not he isn't as young as this Redhood guy is." Melanie shakes her head.

"But he didn't appear until recently. What if Dick is behind this? Terri said his son was killed by the Joker while helping you. What if he decided your way wasn't the right way after all?"

"You've been spending too much time with the Joker."

"It can't be Dick. We fought together for years." Flash and the others turn on Melanie.

"I'm just saying! Who else would know? Even if Cadmus raised the dead or made a clone how would he have Jason Todd's memories?"

"The same way I have Bruce's. A DNA overwrite with Jason Todd's DNA could be what is happening here."

"Except my father didn't become Bruce."

"But you are. You told me yourself Terri you keep having his memories and you keep talking like him."

"Enough!" Bruce slams the tip of his cane on the floor. "It is late and you three need to be getting some sleep."

"What about Max?" Terri was tired and nearly dead on his feet but he couldn't go to bed with out knowing what had happened to Max.

"No female bodies were found. She's fine go to bed Terri you have work to do tomorrow." A phone starts ringing. "Mine is about to begin."

"The Commissioner?" Bruce simply nods and picks up the phone.

That afternoon the Billy, Flash, is in Bludhaven. He is in civilian clothing as to not draw suspicion. "It can't be him. I should have seen him before now it can't be him." He runs up to a house and knocks three times. "Dick." He knocks three times again. "Dick." He continues doing this until the door opens.

"What?!" Dick sees Flash, Billy. "Oh, hey. Long time my friend."

"Not as long for me."

"So I heard. Come in I can get you some coffee."

"Like I need coffee." He goes inside and Dick closes the door behind him.

Terri hears the phone ringing and answers it. "Hello?"

"Terri? Have you seen Max?"

"Oh, Dana, no. I uh, think Bruce sent her off to do some work for him."

"And she didn't tell her parents? They have no idea where she is and she isn't answering her phone." Terri doesn't respond. "Some thing happened to her didn't it? In the news they said there was a large explosion in south Gotham." He stays silent. "She's dead? You can't hide her forever."

"She's not dead. We don't know where she is but she isn't dead. All the bodies found were male." Terri looks at the time. "I'll ask the Big Man if he has any news on her."

"You have to tell her parents something."

"We will. I need to go see Bruce."

Later that day Billy is leaving Dick Grayson's house. "I have to go do some thing for Bruce."

"Any thing to do with that guy running around as Redhood?" Billy nods. "Watch out for that guy he sounds unstable."

"You think?"

"I know."

Melanie is with Joker. "I went to see what happened and it was a mess."

"The T's are done for. But this psycho is still out there and I've only found a couple." Joker motions to two criminals tied up and gagged. "How can I lure this guy in if I don't have the whole set?"

"Well I could try and lure him in Mister J. I'm a criminal." She gives him a sly smile. "What do you say?"

"My trap isn't ready yet." Joker taps a finger on the arm of his chair. "But I do have another lead. Some one said they heard from some one who saw some one say they saw Inque."

"How would you keep her? You can't exactly tie her up." Joker laughs.

"Of course not. I'll pay her she's a mercenary. I'll pay her to stick around until the time is right." Joker tells Melanie where the person who heard from some one who saw some one some one say they saw Inque was.

Flash is back at the Batcave with a tissue sample. "Can I go wash my hands a thousand times? It should only take a few minutes."

"You wore gloves." Bruce cuts the sample in to three pieces and puts them in separate petri dishes.

"Still." Flash is a blur as he runs to the nearest sink to wash his hands.

Ace sees Inque through the window of a late night coffee shop. "What is she doing? She's a wanted criminal." She flies down and changes in to street clothes.

Inque turns as the door opens. Melanie walks over and sits down next to her. "You could have chosen any seat why the one next to me?"

"Because Mister J sent me." Melanie hands Inque a card. "You do work for money and he has money."

"Yeah? What does he want?"

"To kill the Batman. Or one of his friends."

"How about I get you in to the Batcave?" Melanie's shocked expression makes Inque smile. "I was there once. It was dark and the Batmobile was going fast but I still remember the area."

"I, I'm sure that would help Mister J a lot." Melanie feels Inque's finger press in to her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Who are you and how did you find me? A little girl like you just walks in to my coffee shop?" Inque presses harder and cuts Melanie.

"I'm Ace. Former member of the Royal Flush Gang." Melanie can't pull her hand away and grits her teeth to try and not show pain. "And Mister J has connections."

"Very well." Inque pulls her finger away. She flips the card between her fingers. "I'll think about it."

"Right." Melanie walks away holding her hand as blood drips down her arm.

Bruce leans back in his seat as the test results come up. "No sign of radiation. He had cancer and went through chemotherapy. There should be left over traces of the chemicals and radiation. This body has none." He looks at a picture of Jason Todd with out a hood or mask. "What have they done with you?"

Terri looks at the picture. "So what the hell is going on Bruce?"

"I don't know."

"Cadmus. It has to be them." Terri pulls the cowl on. "I'll go have a chat with them."

"No. I'll do that." Bruce stands up using the cane for support. "Look for Max. No one has reported a young black woman being brought in to any hospital and Barbara says no officers found her."

"Where do I look where we haven't already?"

"Start in the sewers. If we can't find her I'll make sure her parents are notified and taken care of."

"How do you explain it? Bruce we must find her." Terri walks away.

**A/N So who is this guy? Jason Todd? DNA overwrite by Cadmus? Some thing else? And where is Max? And did Redhood get his message across to the others? Stop trying to stop him from killing criminals? We must wait and see!**


	14. Chapter 14

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more:  . #ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 66: Threats**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Terri gets off the phone with Dana. "I don't know what else to do." Melanie puts an arm around his shoulders.

"We looked for her and didn't find her. If she was killed by the explosion we would have found her body." She kisses him on the cheek. "She's alive and out there some where."

Redhood quietly follows Inque. "She was paid by some one but who? Bruce? I couldn't see the card Melanie gave her." He continues following her.

Bruce is at Cadmus headquarters meeting with Ms. Archer. "Hello Mr. Wayne it is an honor to have some one of your stature and history here."

"History is exactly why I am here." He sits down across from Ms. Archer. "I have adopted several sons over the years."

"Of course. Your charity goes beyond donating money." She clears her throat. "You said over the phone you knew of Waller's activities."

"Yes." He shifts his cane from one hand to another.

"Does the boy?" Bruce simply nods. "So do you want more information on the Batman Beyond project?"

"No. Another project involving Jason Todd."

"The second Robin. The boy died years ago didn't he?"

"And was brought back. He died again a few years ago from cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"But now he's back again."

"So why are you here? Cadmus would not be interested in bringing back a cancer patient unless some one paid for it."

"So check your records to see who diverged funds in to a project to clone a dead man." The woman shakes her head and clicks on the keyboard.

"I would have known about it." The woman clicks on the mouse. "Why do you think he was brought back? What evidence do you have to prove he was brought back?"

"He's killing criminals like he had when he went by Redhood."

"That answers the second question but what of the first? Why would some one do this? Who would want this Redhood back in Gotham?"

"Some one who thinks he is needed."

"And who spent the hundreds of millions if not billions of dollars to do this?" Ms. Archer stares at Bruce waiting for him to blink.

"That's what you should be finding out." As Bruce stands up he drops his cane. "Sorry. My arthritis is acting up." He slowly bends over and picks his cane back up.

"Well if you ever want to try our rejuvenation treatments just give me a call they'd be on the house for an important man like yourself." Bruce grumbles some thing as he walks away.

Inque knows she is being followed and leads the person in to a trap in an alley.

Redhood notices Inque's fingers stretching out under a dumpster. "Do you really think that would work?" Redhood leaps back as the fingers shoot out. They pierce the walls of the buildings making the alley.

"Why are you following me? Who are you?"

"I am here to kill you."

"You and every one else. So what's your name?"

"Redhood." He pulls out a gun.

"You really think that would stop me?" She laughs. "Go ahead and pull the trigger."

"Well if you insist." He pulls the trigger.

The bullet expands and a liquid shoots out of it. Inque realizes it was no normal bullet but is too late as the liquid hits her freezing her solid.

At the Batcave Bruce brings up a window. "They never suspect the elderly." He had placed a device on Ms. Archer's computer when he had bent over to pick up his cane. It allowed him access to Cadmus computers directly.

Terri, Melanie, and Flash are back at the scene where Max disappeared. "We've searched every building and the sewers."

"Then we missed some thing!" Flash flinches as Terri yells. "No body was found she's still alive and we will find her."

"Maybe some one found her."

"They found Batgirl, er, woman and did what with her? Flash she might have been hurt so badly..." Terri gets an idea. "PTSS."

"Huh?" Melanie and Flash are both confused.

"Some times when some one is hurt the damage can be so severe it causes a mental break. Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. It happened with the Joker except he went insane."

"So what is she doing? If she was hurt that badly she'd need a hospital." Flash paces back and forth at the Flash's speed. "Unless she signed in under a different name. We looked for an unknown woman or Max."

"And if she signed under a different name then she wouldn't have come up in that search." Melanie snaps her fingers. "Hospital check but this time in person."

"I can use my stealth and Flash can just rush in and out but you're a little noticeable."

"I'll go in undercover." The three split up which hospitals they would check and then split up.

Bruce can't find any information on Jason Todd. "If this wasn't Cadmus who did it? Unless there is a separate server completely cut off from the rest of Cadmus." He smiles. "Of course they do. This is Cadmus we're speaking of." He contacts Terri

"What? Bruce I'm busy." Terri whispers as he sneaks around a hospital room.

"I need you to sneak in to Cadmus and find their secret server." Bruce checks Terri's location. "Why are you in a hospital?"

"We're looking for Max."

"What? I already checked."

"You checked for Max or an unknown woman. What if after the explosion she suffered for PTSS? She checked herself in under a different name?" Bruce is surprised. If he had been younger he might have thought of it.

"That is a good idea Terri. As soon as you finish that then go to Cadmus and find the server." Bruce leans back in his chair. Old age was slowing him physically and mentally. How long could he keep this up for? He had to retire as Batman many years ago because of age. When would he retire from helping Terri?

Flash finds a woman wrapped up in bandages. He pulls back at the eye area and sees dark skin. "I can't tell if that is burnt flesh or you're Max." The patients eyes open.

"Billy? Flash? What are you doing here?"

"We've been looking for you. What name did you file under?" Flash finds the chart and checks. "Jane Doe. Who put you here?"

"Redhood."

"No in the hospital."

"Redhood." Flash is surprised.

"Why? Why didn't he leave you for us?"

"I was hurt too badly. He knew I needed immediate attention and got it for me."

"So why didn't you tell any one else? We've been looking for you for days."

"I can't let my parents know. They'd ask too many questions for me to answer." She turns her head as much as she can and checks the time. "It could take weeks for me to heal."

"We have to tell your parents some thing. Right now they think Bruce sent you off on some charity work in Africa."

"Charity work?"

"He thought it would look good on a college application." Flash places a hand on her forehead. "Do you want me to get a phone? You can call your parents and apologize for going off so fast and not telling them you were leaving."

"Not right now. I'm tired. Healing burns across over ninety percent of your body takes a lot out of a person." She closes her eyes. "Thanks for looking for me."

"Of course we looked for you. Terri's been out of his mind with worry."

"Tell him I'm ok. I'll be ok. At least the doctors say I will." Flash touches his ear.

"Hey Bruce I found her."

"Where is she?"

"A hospital."

"I figured that but which one? Why wasn't I informed? I called every one of them."

"Redhood put her here as Jane Doe."

"Redhood? He put her in a hospital under Jane Doe?" Bruce was no longer talking to Flash and instead was trying to put logic to this. "He tries to kill her then saves her. Is it because she's not a villain or does he have an ulterior motive?"

"Well maybe," Bruce cuts Flash off.

"I'm not asking you." Bruce cuts the connection.

Later that night Terri goes home. He should have staid out later but he couldn't will himself to do it. "I knew she'd get hurt. I should have put my foot down." He sits on his bed. "Bruce brings her in and she worms her way in to becoming Batwoman." He finds his phone and calls Dana.

"Terri it is almost one in the morning."

"We found Max. She's in a hospital."

"Is she going to be ok? Which one?"

"She'll be fine once she heals. I can't tell you which one she doesn't want any one telling her parent's she's not over in Africa doing charity work." Terri yawns. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait we can talk and," Terri hangs up as he lies down on his bed and falls asleep in minutes.

Melanie is back with Joker. "And where have you been?"

"Sorry Mister J I was following Batman. He was going to different hospitals but I couldn't get inside to see why."

"Did Reddie strike again? Maybe he didn't finish the job?" Joker looks back at the cages where he has several more criminals locked up. "I need more if I'm going to catch him."

"I thought we were going to kill him."

"Eventually. But I want to play with the new vigilante. He's like Batman but he kills so why isn't Batman going after him?"

"Maybe he is but can't catch Redhood?" Joker laughs.

"Then he isn't as good as the real Batman." Melanie worries that this might be true and starts hoping the Joker's plan might actually work.

The next morning Terri wakes up when some one knocks on his door. "What?"

"Terri, Dana is here to see you." Terri groans in frustration.

"I'll be there in just a minute." Terri gets up and looks at the clock. "Up before noon there's a first." He stretches a few muscles then gets dressed.

In the living room Terri sits on the couch. "Hey Dana."

"Hey." She sits next to him. "So where is Max?"

"In a hospital. I can't tell you which one."

"Why not? I want to see her."

"The Old Man didn't tell me."

"But didn't you find her?" He shakes his head.

"No. Flash did." Terri feels uncomfortable sitting so close to Dana. After all the fighting with her and seeing what happened to Max he didn't want to get back with Dana. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm scared for you. This happened to Max but what if it happened to you?" She puts a hand on his leg. "Terri what if worse happened?"

"Why I don't think you should be here." Terri grabs her hand and lifts it from his leg. "Max was in a suit and was being trained and this happened. What if Redhood came after you?"

"Who?"

"A ghost from the Old Man's past." Terri sighs and sinks in to the cushions of the couch. "Maybe. We don't know."

"Why did he hurt Max?"

"We don't know. He also saved her."

"Why?"

"Again, we don't know. There is so much going on with the Joker and Redhood and Blight and other criminals and that's not on top of Flash coming from the past because of an alternate dimension." Terri leans forward and uses a hand to push the hair from his eyes. "And if any thing happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"I bet you sound like Bruce did when he was younger." Dana leans against him and puts an arm around his shoulders. "Look how his life turned out."

"I know. I don't want to be like him. Even if I am turning in to him physically."

"Well you know not to drink to prevent liver and kidney failure." Dana tries to get a laugh out of Terri.

"Dana if you get hurt," She shoves him lightly.

"I could get hurt no matter who you were. The Joker's could have hurt me countless times and they don't know who you are. I was driving when that laser blasted through the city you said the Joker controlled." She snuggles against him. "It could happen any time. I'd rather enjoy what time I have with you then worrying about any thing else."

Melanie feels eyes following her. She goes down an alley then turns around. "Look who ever you are know you aren't messing with some helpless girl." Some one leaps down from the fire escape.

"Of course you aren't." Redhood pulls out a gun. "So what is your plan?"

"Plan?" Melanie starts sweating.

"You work for the Old Man and for the Joker. Why?"

"I'm undercover. I find out what the Joker is up to and then tell the others."

"And what is my old friend up to?" He walks over to her as she trembles.

"He, he wants to catch you. Kill you." He gets closer and brushes the hair out of her eyes with the barrel of the gun.

"And how does he plan to do that?"

"He is rounding up other criminals so he can use them as bait."

"So he is making it easy for me? Nice." He presses the end of the barrel against the side of her head. She screams after a loud bang noise. "Sorry didn't mean to do that." She opens her eyes and sees a firecracker on the ground. He was toying with her.

"Please let me go. I'm not a criminal." Tears roll down her cheeks.

"You used to be." He walks around behind her and presses a knife against her spine. "I could paralyze you from the waist down. Only take half your life for being half a criminal." He cuts her drawing blood.

"I changed. I'm trying to undo every thing I did." He leans down and whispers in her ear.

"Then really change things. Change them in a way that matters." He hits her with a stun gun and then takes off.

Bruce calls Terri who answers after the third call. "What are you doing Terri? You went home early and refused to answer my first two calls."

"I'm working on not turning in to you." Bruce ignores Terri's comment.

"I need you to break in to Cadmus and find their real servers."

"You said that yesterday."

"And you didn't do it yesterday."

"I'll do it tonight."

"Be careful. Cadmus isn't a regular company."

"I know." Terri was proof of that.

Melanie gets up and stumbles over to the nearest dumpster. She hangs on to it for support and catches her breath. "I need to change." She looks up at the sky. "How long was I out?" The Sun was going down. "I need to shower and change." She stumbles out of the alley. "Then hunt down and kill that sonofabitch." She smiles weakly. "I'll make a change." She raises her right arm to hail a taxi when she feels a sharp pain. She pulls her sleeve up and sees a message burnt in to her skin.

Max moans in pain as the bandages are being changed. "Your skin is healing faster than we thought. Another fifteen days and you'll be ready for physical therapy Ms. Doe."

"She'll be ready for much more than that." Redhood has a syringe in his hand. He had injected Max earlier and was watching how the chemical affected her.

Terri uses his camouflage to sneak in after hours. "Where would it be?"

"I've had all floors scanned and found no heat signatures. Try the basement."

"Already thinking that." Terri moves quietly to the nearest staircase.

He finds a locked steel door. "That's not normal." He places a hand against the door and receives a small shock. "Steel door and electrified."

"I can cut all power to the building."

"That won't be suspicious or any thing Bruce." Terri hears a noise. "I'm near a subway aren't I?"

"Yes." It takes Bruce a second to realize Terri's plan. "A hole in the wall is a hole in the wall."

"Except that hole leads in to the subway not the Cadmus building which would be under heavy security." Terri goes up the stairs to leave the building and go to the nearest subway entrance.

Flash is already at the wall Terri needed. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Really? That's the question you ask?"

"How did you know to come here?"

"Bruce sent me the info." Flash pulls out a small disc. "He also gave me this." Flash sticks it on the side of the wall.

"What does it do?" Terri's question is answered as the disc starts vibrating the wall and soon it crumbles. "Let's go." The two go in through the hole.

Inside they find more security. "Cameras and laser trip wires. That's how I guard the water heater."

"Your suit can't hide you from lasers."

"I don't need it to." Terri changes the vision mode in to infrared. "I can see a server access and the lasers."

"But how do we get to it?" Terri pulls some thing out of his belt. "You, Robin, Bruce, even Batgirl always had something in their belt."

"Watch." He lets the device go and it floats. It flies through the mesh of laser wires and attaches to the server access point. "And that is how it is," An alarm sounds.

"Pressure sensitive cover on the server?" Flash hears more alarms. "Bruce better get what ever information he is looking for while we better get the hell out of here." Terri and Flash run back through the hole in the wall and in to the subway.

Bruce downloads as much information as he can. He types in key words and downloads all information related to the keywords before the server access point is corrupted.

Melanie is with Joker. "Redhood threatened me to threaten you Mister J."

"He just let you go?"

"With a message." She pulls her suit up over her right arm.

_Round Em Up For Me Old Friend_

"He acts like he knows me but any old friends must be dead or geriatrics!" He laughs maniacally. "So I'll send another message back!" The Joker pulls out a gun and shoot Melanie between the eyes.

**A/N Holy Snarks Batman! What is Redhood planning? Why did he save Max? What or who is he? And poor Melanie. Sudden? Yes. Tearjerker moment? Maybe next episode...**


	15. Chapter 15

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more:  . #ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 67: Morals**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Melanie's body is left on the steps of the police station. When it is found a note is next to her bloodied head.

_The Royal Flush Gang is in prison except for her and her brother. While the brother eludes me I got this card shuffled out of the deck._

_Sincerely,_

_Redhood_

Barbara Gordon calls Bruce as soon as she learned of Melanie's body being found. "She was killed by Redhood."

"What? He, he knew she was one of us."

"Maybe he didn't care about her present and only her past. His note mentioned she was a member of the Royal Flush Gang."

"But he had to know she wasn't any more. This doesn't make sense why would Redhood kill her? Are you sure it is her?"

"Yes. We ran finger prints since her face was badly damaged."

"I'll tell the others."

"Bruce, what will he do?"

"If I knew what Redhood would do I would have stopped him by now."

"No, Terri. What will he do? You always had that line in the sand. Even after so many people were killed you never once killed. What will Terri do? His friend was hurt badly by Redhood and now Melanie has been killed." Barbara only hears silence. "Did he love her?"

"Does it matter?"

"It always hurts more if it is some one you love." Barbara thinks of her time as Batgirl. She first dated Robin but when she was older... "Make sure he stays in control Bruce. If he kills Redhood in any thing but self defense it will be murder." Barbara hangs up before she would say any thing more revealing.

Terri is walking over to Bruce. "Did you ever leave that chair?"

"Did you talk with Melanie last night?"

"No. Why?"

"Did you see her?"

"No. Why? Is she ok?"

"No." Bruce tells Terri about what happened.

Terri pulls the cowl over his head and walks away silently. "Terri what are you going to do?" Terri doesn't respond. "Terri if you are going to kill him I won't allow it."

"You couldn't stop me."

"Yes I could."

"Not any more. I had Max make it so you couldn't disable the suit." Terri gets in the Batwing and takes off.

"I can disable the Batwing." Bruce types in a code and hears the sound of metal slamming in to the pathway.

Terri climbs out of the Batwing. "You've got to be kidding me." Terri walks towards the end of the path to the exit. "I can still fly just not as fast."

Max is getting a new set of bandages put on when Redhood appears. "Very good! The injections are working wonders." He holds up a needle. "Are you ready for another?" Max says nothing but looks at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He sticks the needle in her arm.

Terri sits on the roof of the police building. "They found her body on those steps. What else did they find?" He swings down through a window and uses his camouflage to sneak to Commissioner Gordon's office.

Barbara hears the door open. "Only two people would ever enter my office with out knocking." Terri becomes visible.

"Who is the other?"

"Myself." She turns around in her chair. "I'm sorry about your friend."

"Maybe you are or you aren't it doesn't really matter does it?" Terri walks over to her. "What did you find?"

"A body, a note, and little else."

"I heard there was some thing carved on her arm." Barbara nods. "What was it?"

"Round em up for me old friend." It makes as little sense to Terri as it did Barbara.

"He doesn't go after the ones in Arkham or Blackgate. So why would he care if I caught them? He'd just leave them in there." Terri and Barbara turn just a second before the large glass window shatters.

Barbara is pulling out her sidearm as Terri gets two batarangs out but both are too slow as Redhood lands in the office with two pistols raised. "Hello. Did I miss any thing?"

"You bastard!" Terri starts to raise his arm when Redhood shoots the batarang out of his hand.

"I'd be pissed too except I didn't kill her." Redhood sees Barbara start to move a hand and shakes his left hand holding a pistol. "Don't press that. I'd be out of here before any one got up here."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Setting the record straight on what happened with Melanie."

"Did she fight back? Is that why you shot her?" Terri is trying to think of a way to attack Redhood with out getting Barbara shot.

"I didn't shoot her. I toyed with her and left a message for our old friend the Joker but I didn't shoot her."

"What message?" Terri knows he was fast but he wasn't faster than a bullet.

"I left it on her arm."

"You put that on her arm? And you think we'd believe you didn't kill her?" Terri wants to attack but Redhood had them trapped.

"How would she get the message to Joker if I shot her? Come on Terri you're smart enough to figure that out."

"He's right Terri." Barbara stands up. "Why would she take this message to Joker?" She looks back and forth between Terri and Redhood.

"She was our spy. She found out what the Joker was up to and told us so we could try and stop him." Barbara shakes her head.

"If Joker found out she was doing that he'd kill her with out a second thought." Barbara walks towards Redhood. "But you have killed in my city."

"I've killed before Batgirl and you never stopped me then."

"I was no longer Batgirl then." She stops in front of Redhood. "And you are not Jason."

"And what makes you feel so sure of that?"

"Jason died from cancer."

"I did. But Cadmus fixed all that when they brought me back."

"We found Jason's body in the casket."

"You found nothing. I'm sure Bruce sent," Redhood motions towards Terri. "Wonder boy here to do that."

"It was still Jason's body." Redhood shakes his head.

"It was a failed experiment. They tried making a copy but that failed." Redhood taps on the side of his helmet. "If you don't believe me Barb take my helmet off." She reaches up slowly and finds the latches. She undoes them and the helmet comes off in to her hands. She raises it off of Redhood's head.

"Jason?" Redhood smiles.

"Long time no see Barb."

"Die!" Terri takes his chance and tackles Redhood. "I don't care what lies you spew I won't let you get away with it!" Terri punches Redhood, Jason, hard in the face. "Why did you kill her!?" He punches Redhood again.

"I didn't!" Redhood raises his legs and wraps the ankles around Terri's neck and pulls throwing him off of Redhood.

Redhood springs to his feet faster than Terri and has a gun out pointed right between Terri's eyes. "I left the message on her arm and maybe tortured her a little but I didn't kill her. She was fine when I let her go." He looks over to Barbara. "Sorry I made such a mess but I am no monster. I kill the monsters who haunt our great city. Melanie may have been a monster but she grew in to some thing more. She may have been the one I picked but Max, well, she has some thing more."

"Don't you dare touch Max again!" Redhood places a finger on the trigger before Terri could attack.

"If it weren't for me she'd be in the hospital for months."

"If it weren't for you she'd never be in there!" Redhood places the barrel against Terri's forehead.

"She was good. If she had been Batgirl she would have been faster." Redhood motions towards his helmet. "We have about three minutes before it explodes. If Barb could put it back on my head it would stop the countdown."

"Jason if what you say is true I'm sorry. You've died twice. First Ra's AlGhul and then Cadmus brought you back." Barbara picks up the helmet.

"How? How did they do that? You said they made a clone but it didn't work." Terri doesn't take his eyes off of Redhood's trigger finger.

"Bruce took a trip on his birthday didn't he? Invited by Talia to use the Lazarus Pit. Cadmus followed him out and found it." Redhood presses the barrel harder against Terri's head. "He wanted to be younger and it meant I got to come back, again."

"Why did they bring you back Jason?" She places the helmet on Jason's head and connects the latches. "Why didn't the clone work?"

"The clone was made in a lab from decayed DNA. It also hadn't been beaten to death with a crowbar by Joker." Jason laughs. "Some things you can only learn from first hand experience." He walks backwards towards the broken glass. "You two have a good night and tell Bruce I'll see him later." Redhood leaps backwards through the broken window.

Terri gets off the floor and runs for the window. When he looks down he sees... "Where did he go?" Redhood had disappeared in the few seconds it took Terri to make it to the window.

"Go to Max. I'll call Bruce." Barbara walks over to her desk and grabs the phone. "If Cadmus brought him back there must be some thing we can do."

"We? What can the police do?"

"I wasn't always a Commissioner." Terri nods and leaps out the window as Barbara calls Bruce.

Terri makes it to the hospital and goes in using the stealth on his suit. He finds Max sitting up in bed and watching television. "Max? How are you?"

"Better." She smiles a little through the bandages. "More skin peeled off today so I might actually get to ditch the mummy look here soon."

"That's good." Terri sits down in a chair next to Max's bed. "Have you seen Redhood?"

"No, why?"

"He, I just talked with him and he mentioned you."

"Only talked?"

"He had Barbara as a hostage." _And kicked my ass even after I got the jump on him._ "He, I, he says he didn't kill Melanie. He said Joker did it."

"He did save my life."

"After he almost took it."

"If I had been faster I could have been out of range of the blast." Terri stands up fast enough that the the chair tips over backwards.

"He still almost killed you. It isn't your fault but his." Terri goes to the window. "He said he sent Melanie to Joker with a message. The Joker killed her and tried to make it look like he did it. She was caught between their sick game."

"Then maybe we should stay out of it? Let them kill each other." Terri sees images flash in his mind. He knew what it was now. It was Bruce's DNA trying to come through.

"The Joker is insane. It is why Bruce never, could never, would never kill him. Would you kill a mentally handicapped child who didn't know when he pulled the trigger it would kill his sister?"

"No but the Joker,"

"The Joker is the same. He isn't like Blight. Blight was a monster even before he started glowing. He isn't crazy he is just evil. The Joker? He was sane until his accident and then he snapped. If we could bring out the man he was before the accident do you really think he would have done all of this? He'd be horrified." Terri picks up the chair and sits back down. "That's why he could never do it." Terri had been ready to kill Jason and when he believed it was Joker who had murdered Melanie he was ready to kill him instead. But Bruce was right. The man the Joker was before the accident would never have done what the Joker had done.

"So will you kill Redhood?"

"No. I don't know if Jason is crazy or not. He's died twice and been brought back twice. If death doesn't make you crazy I don't know what would." He looks out the window wondering what Redhood was doing. What he was thinking.

Redhood follows two Joker gang members out of the city. "He wants to trap me but I'm no mosquito." He watches the gang members disappear through a hidden door. "I bet that is the only way in and out." Redhood runs up to the door. "Not that strong." He pulls out several small packages. "This is almost too easy." He places the packages around the door and on it.

He takes a few steps back and pulls out a detonator. "Knock knock." He pushes the button and the bombs explode.

Flash was taking some time off after digging up a dead body twice and hearing about Melanie. But when he hears the explosion he takes off for it.

Redhood hears Flash before he sees him. "Hello Billy."

"Don't say that like you know me."

"I knew you. Sure when you and the others disappeared I was pissed and wanted to do some thing about it but there was nothing to do." Redhood shrugs his shoulders. "At least not that I could do. I looked for Mystic since she could do magic but she said this was beyond her abilities."

"Don't sound like you are Jason! I dug his body up twice."

"Not mine but the clone. Did Terri not tell you guys yet?"

"Tell us what?"

"I visited him and Barb earlier. It turns out the Joker tried to frame me." Flash glares at Redhood. "No really it wasn't me." He holds his hands up.

"Don't do any thing. I'm faster."

"You always were. Of course Artemis never complained about it did she?" Flash takes a step back like he had been hit.

"Only Titans knew about that."

"Told you I was Jason." Redhood puts his hands on the back of his helmet.

"Stop!"

"I'm just taking my helmet off to show you old buddy." He undoes the latches and takes the helmet off. "Like I said to Barb long time no see."

"How?"

"Cadmus ring a bell? They made Terri and that other Joker and they brought me back, again." Jason puts the helmet back on.

"I don't know who is worse some times." Flash looks towards the destroyed door. "What did you do here?"

"I think the Joker is in there. If I'm right this is the only exit."

"So what? You'll wait for them to dig their way out?" Redhood shakes his head.

"If I did the math right it would take them about eight hours to dig out. I'll be in bed by then."

"And where do you sleep?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out unless you decide to join me."

"Join you?"

"I already have one recruit I'm working on why not have another?" Redhood walks over to Flash. "Join me old friend. Last two members of the Titans left still in fighting condition." Redhood puts a hand on Flash's shoulder. "What do you say old friend?"

"When you were a member of the Titans you didn't kill." Flash knocks Redhood's hand from his shoulder. "We are heroes we don't kill. If we kill we're no better than they are."

"We break and enter, we assault, we blow shit up causing millions of dollars in damage but we don't kill." Redhood laughs sarcastically. "We don't get warrants we just bust in and beat em up leaving them for the police. We don't follow the law when we interrogate. How many times did Bruce leave some one hanging upside down letting the blood rush to their head until they pass out? Only to wake them up and continue questioning them?"

"That, that's different. We don't kill."

"So they can kill again? If he had just killed the Joker years ago I **never would have died!**" Redhood pounds a fist in to his other hand. "Well, the first time." Now he laughs. "I don't kill the innocent. I don't kill some kid stealing a candy bar. I kill monsters."

"They're still people."

"Ask the parent's or the children of all of his victims if he's a person or a monster. How many children must leave flowers at their parent's grave because of the Joker? How many parent's cry themselves to sleep because their son or daughter was buried by them? I demand you to look in to the eyes of one of his victims," Redhood grabs Flash by the front of his suit. "And tell me he isn't a monster." Redhood's helmet touches Flash's forehead as he stares deep in to Flash's eyes. "Tell me I deserved what I got."

"You didn't. Man I'm sorry. When you died, the first time, we all went."

"Even Dick and Starfire?" Flash nods. "I guess death can make you forgive even the worst of betrayals."

"You were still a member of the Titans. No matter what happened with you and Star." Flash tenses up as Redhood pushes him away.

"I'm sorry Jason but I won't kill."

"Every one has their limits. I knew mine until death changed them." Redhood starts walking away. "You have a good night old friend. Just know I didn't kill your new friend Melanie and Max will be fine."

"What are you doing with Max?" _ I already have one recruit I'm working on. _"Leave her alone!" Flash disappears as he runs for the city.

Terri is about to leave Max's room when Flash shows up out of breath. "Is she here?"

"Max? Of course she is." Terri is confused as Flash rushes in to the room.

"Max? Are you ok?"

"As ok as a mummy can be." She laughs then winces. "Why all the concern suddenly?"

"Redhood." Terri and Flash say it at the same time.

"Well as soon as I see him I'll let you know." She leans back on her bed. "I'm tired. I sleep a dozen hours a day and it still isn't enough." She rests her head on her pillow. "Thanks for the concern guys."

As Flash and Terri leave Flash stops him. "What happened? I found Redhood and he said he didn't kill Melanie."

"He didn't. At least I don't think he did. He said Joker did it after he sent Melanie with a message to Joker."

"And Jason, it is Jason, isn't it? I saw his face and it looks like him. But a clone,"

"It isn't a clone. Barbara said the same thing. He is Jason Todd and the one you dug up was the clone. Why it didn't show any signs of chemotherapy." Terri had plenty of time on the flight over to the hospital to think. "You two used to be friends didn't you?"

"Yeah. We were pretty close when he was a Titan."

"Why did he leave?"

"Dick and another Titan were dating seriously. Jason decided a little thing like an engagement ring didn't matter and may have slept with her a few times. When Dick found out about it Jason quit before Dick could kick him out."

"Ouch." Terri looks back at the hospital. "Why did you come here?"

"Redhood said he has a recruit he's working on. He mentioned Max would be fine. I'm not the greatest detective but even I can put two and two together."

"He made a few references to her when he was in Commissioner Gordon's office."

"Do you think he's going to do some thing to her?"

"He might but she's Max. My friend. She wouldn't join him." Terri was sure of that but he had to worry. Max was his friend and had been badly hurt. Another had been killed. "How was it talking with an old friend?"

"He's changed. I never saw him when he came back the first time. We all heard the news from Gotham about Redhood but none of us went to see him. And then..." His words trail off as the feeling of dread fills him.

Redhood comes in through the window of the hospital room. "Hello Max are you feeling better?"

"I'm tired." She turns so her back is to Redhood.

"That's fine you are healing." He walks over to her. "You remind me so much of her."

"I don't care."

"If you don't care then why did you lie to them?" She says nothing. "Well it is almost three in the morning how about another injection?" She stays silent. He gets the needle out and injects her.

**A/N A lot of back story going on here. And only one time of the DNA overwrite affecting Terri but it helps him understand why Bruce would never and could never kill the Joker. If you've read any of the comics you know that Joker can break the fourth wall. He knows he is in a comic and those he kills aren't real.(In some of the comics any ways) He is clearly insane and not responsible for his actions. Why Terri pointed out that the person Joker was before his accident wouldn't have done any of the things Joker had done. As for Jason? Is he insane from being brought back twice? Or was Terri just looking for an excuse for Jason's actions. Jason was once a son to Bruce and Bruce's DNA overwrite in my series is affecting him making him think/feel/act like Bruce some times. Anyways I restarted my Code Xana series! So now will be going back and forth between that and this.**


	16. Chapter 16

Life is as tedious as twice-told tale, vexing the dull ear of a drowsy man.

Read more:  . #ixzz1ggyVQJBS

**Batman Beyond Season 4**

**Episode 68: Out of the Cave**

**Author James the Lesser**

**I do no own the Characters, names, villains, so forth**

**A/N This takes place after Batman Beyond Return of the Joker so yes that movie happens in this timeline/series**

Flash is in the city in civilian clothing. He had just checked on Max who had recently gotten her bandages removed.

He sits down at an outdoor cafe when he hears screaming. "Come on just one weekend off is all I ask for." He quickly leaves the cafe and changes in a blur.

When he nears the screaming he realizes he is near the main Cadmus building. "Now what fresh hell did they make?" As he gets closer he notices a green glow.

Terri is at home doing the dishes when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"The not so jolly green giant is attacking Cadmus."

"Blight?!"

"No the other not so jolly one. Yes Blight! Get here as soon as you can."

"It, it is daylight."

"Unless you're a vampire that shouldn't stop you." Flash cuts the connection.

News vans show up as Blight stumbles towards the front entrance. "Please! Help me!" Energy shoots out from his back and hits a car. It explodes in a fiery nova sending people running. "Help me!"

Guards come out and raise their weapons. "Stop!"

"Help me!" Energy expands out from Blight disintegrating every thing it touches. "Now!" The energy dissipates. "I can't control it any more!"

Flash stays a few feet away from Blight. "How are they going to help you?"

"They can make me a lead suit! I had one before but I need another! I burnt through it!" Energy escapes from Blight and shoots off in to the sky.

"Not before you melt half the city." Flash looks around. "Old timey shops I need one."

"What?!"

"Antique store. Got it." Flash disappears.

Blight gets closer to the front entrance and the guards fire. Their attack does nothing as Blight glows brighter and hotter.

Flash goes inside the nearest antique store. "I'm about to hurt the resale value of a lot of stuff." He spins around the shop damaging the majority of the items.

Batman is about to land on the roof of a building across from Cadmus when he sees a rainbow whirlwind. "What is that?" The rainbow whirlwind slams in to Blight.

Flash is a blur as he goes up the side of the building and stops next to Batman. "He said he needed a lead suit."

Batman is still confused. Blight was covered in dozens of different colors.

Flash rolls his eyes. "Old stuff has lead paint on it. You can't use it today cause it kills you but back then they didn't know any better. I found an old timey shop and stripped all the lead paint off of the items."

Blight is covered from head to toe but the energy was no longer shooting out randomly. "What did you do to me?"

Flash runs up stopping just behind Blight. "I'm pretty sure I just saved your life. Enjoy the technicolor dreamcoat and hope Cadmus can make you a lead suit soon."

"It won't matter." Redhood appears from thin air, or so it seemed, to Flash and Blight. "My buddy Terri is a little down after what happened to his girlfriend."

Batman activates his rockets and flies down at Redhood. Redhood dodges his attack easily. "Calm down I'm doing you a favor."

"And what would that be?" Batman gets two batarangs out.

"Calm down Terri I got this." Redhood pulls out a sawed off shotgun from his coat and aims it at Blight's head.

"Terri? Not Terri McGinnis? It can't be! You said I killed your father and that didn't narrow it down for me but Terri?"

"Yes, it can be. Although for you it doesn't matter any more does it?" Redhood pulls the trigger and Blight's head explodes.

"No!" Flash grabs the gun from Redhood. "What did you do?"

"I killed another monster. As a favor for Terri. He'd never do it since the Old Man wouldn't allow it.

"He was asking for help. He wasn't a threat." Flash dismantles the shotgun.

"Not now. How long after Cadmus made him a new suit would he be back out killing innocent people? What if I had done that before he killed Terri's father?"

"It doesn't matter! You can't kill unless it is in self defense."

"It was. In defense of all the people he would have killed in the future."

"You're not getting away this time Jason." Flash is about to attack Redhood when Batman puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes he is. Or you'll be fighting both of us."

"You can't be serious."

"Try me." Batman squeezes Flash's shoulder as hard as he can. With the suits modified strength it was enough to bring Flash to his knees. "Go, now, Jason."

"I'll take this as thanks." Redhood turns and runs away.

Bruce is horrified. He had witnessed every thing through Terri's cowl. "Terri you shouldn't have let him go."

"Why not Bruce?"

"He has killed."

"He has protected the city better than I ever could."

"He's a murderer! I want you to come here now and take that suit off."

"Go to hell Old Man. You played God with me and my father. You let horrors go free because of some set of rules that got hundreds killed. Thousands. I'm Batman now and I think it is time for a change." Terri activates the rockets and takes off in the air.

"Uh Bruce should I go after him?"

"I'll track him and send you after him when he's had a chance to cool off." Bruce watches the screen and follows Terri's movements.

Cadmus sends people out to clean up the mess left by Blight's body. "Very interesting. The way the body melded with the energy is amazing. Bring in as much as you can so we can study it." Archer watches the clean up operation from her office window.

Redhood turns and pulls out a pistol as Batman lands behind him. "What do you think you're doing? Just because I killed Blight for you doesn't mean I'm the," Terri cuts Jason off.

"I'm done." Terri rips the cowl off. "I'm done with this." He throws the cowl at Jason's feet. "I was stuck doing what Bruce wanted. I would have helped Blight and when he was able he would kill more."

Jasons starts laughing. "Listen kid you don't know what it takes to do what I do. I didn't until after I died."

"I wanted Blight dead but I couldn't do it. But there is some one out there who is worse." Jason simply nods showing he knew exactly who Terri meant. "Some one I, I can, I know I can."

Jason shakes his head. "No you can't. But I can. With your help."

"I want that monster dead."

"But you couldn't do it. If the time came you held his life in your hands you'd stop." Jason puts a hand on Terri's arm. "Because you aren't a monster." Jason hugs Terri. "Welcome to the family."

Flash is stunned. Redhood had mentioned he was working on recruiting some one. He thought it would be Max. Yet some how Jason got Terri to join him. "Bruce what do I do?"

"You can't fight both of them at the same time. Wait for Terri to go home. He'll take the suit off then." Bruce hangs his head in shame. He had tried to make a new Batman and instead seemed to make another Redhood. He had failed the only child who shared his DNA. He had several sons but this one was special. This one actually shared his DNA. And now...

Max sits up in bed when some one comes through the window. "Terri?"

"No." Redhood steps forward with a syringe. "Time for another injection."

"What is it? I feel, different, every time you inject me."

"An experimental serum that should give you metahuman powers."

"What?!" Max moves back on the bed as much as she can.

"Nothing dangerous I assure you. Your healing is proof of that. You should still be a mummy." He plunges the needle in to Max's arm and injects the serum in to her. "Soon you'll be released better than before."

Max rubs her arm where she had been injected. She watches silently as Redhood leaves through the window. "What does he want? He hasn't asked for any thing. He can't think I'll join him after what he did to me."

Terri leans back on his bed when there is a rush of air. His eyes open as Flash hits him with a stun gun. He goes to shout in pain but Flash slaps duct tape over his mouth. Terri struggles but Flash is too fast as he tapes Terri's wrists and ankles together. "Sorry man but we gotta do this." Flash picks Terri up and runs out of the apartment before Terri's family has any idea what had happened.

The Joker sees on the news what happened at Cadmus. "Redhood was a bad boy but the Batfake didn't stop him. What is he planning? Why would he let Redhood go? It doesn't make any sense. It is crazy." Joker stops laughing. "And that means a lot coming from some one like me!" He starts laughing again.

Flash drops Terri at Bruce's feet. "What do you think you're doing Terri? Just because you had Max remove the failsafe from the suit doesn't mean I can't stop you." Bruce leans down and takes the tape off of Terri's mouth.

"None of your business Old Man." Terri all but spits the response at Bruce.

"I see." Bruce taps Terri with the end of his cane. "You have a plan. If I figured it out then Jason figured it out."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Terri struggles against his bindings. "I'm sick and tired of doing things your way. Your way got Melanie and thousands of others killed." Terri rolls over onto his back as he frees his hands.

"Stop him." Before Terri can finish freeing himself Flash stomps on his chest. "What is your plan Terri?"

"I don't have one!"

"That is a lie. If your plan was to leave me and join Jason you would say that. But you are planning some thing else. What it is I haven't figured it out yet but you are planning some thing big." Bruce taps Flash on the leg with his cane. "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, twice, fought Cerberus and won." Bruce leans back in the chair as Terri undoes the tape around his ankles. "If I'm wrong and you have joined Jason I will have you stopped."

"Just try it." Terri gets off the floor and runs for the stairs.

Flash watches and after Terri is gone turns to Bruce. "What if you are wrong?"

"I'm not."

"What if you are? I could take him again but not when Jason is around."

"If on the slight chance I am wrong then Terri will be punished." Bruce turns the chair back to the computer.

Redhood watches as Terri walks out of the batcave. "They're letting him go? I don't think so." Redhood follows Terri for a couple of miles before confronting him.

Terri had heard some one following him and was ready when he was attacked. Redhood was faster and better. "So little boy what is the Old Man's plan?"

"He doesn't have one."

Redhood slams his forehead in to Terri's face. "He always has one." He puts a hand around Terri's throat. "What is his plan and I won't kill you."

"I don't know what his plan is I'm not his lap dog any more." Terri spits in Redhood's face. "He threw me out thinking I was planning some thing."

"And?"

"My only plan is to stop letting Gotham's monsters live. If he had the guts to kill Joker decades ago Melanie would still be alive!" Terri shifts his weight catching Redhood off guard and rolls Redhood on to his back pinning him. "You wouldn't have died."

Redhood chuckles lightly. "The first time you mean." Redhood presses a gun against Terri's stomach. "Now help me up pretty boy."

Terri gets up but doesn't offer Redhood a hand. "I'm not pretty boy or kid or any thing else. I'm Batman."

"I would love to believe that but I don't." Redhood puts the gun away. "Just like Max isn't Batgirl. Though she is just as smart as Barbara was back in the day she isn't as skilled."

"She hasn't been trained like Barbara was."

Redhood shakes his head. "No, she wasn't. And you haven't been trained like I have. If you had then maybe, just maybe, you might have a chance to beat me."

"We haven't had a fair fight. You always attack from the shadows."

"And that is why I can't believe you're Batman. The shadows are where he strikes from. Where he taught me to strike from." Redhood takes a few steps back. "Where I was reborn from." He takes a couple more steps back and disappears.

Terri closes his eyes and listens. He turns quickly and punches just as Redhood was coming out from the shadows. Redhood is fast enough to catch Terri's fist with his right hand. "Not bad. But you need more training." He lets Terri's fist go.

"And you'll do that?"

"No. I'll give you a short cut." Redhood pulls back his coat and reveals a syringe. "Your friend Max might be dead if it weren't for this." Redhood flicks the end of the syringe.

"What is it?"

"A metahuman agent that Cadmus had been working on. Super healing is one of the major side effects."

"And?"

"Speed, agility, strength, all five senses, and a few other enhancements. I've been injecting Max on a nightly basis."

"She said she hadn't seen you."

"Of course she said that. You and my former friend might have tried to stop me if you knew of our nightly visits." Redhood laughs lightly. "I've been taking them as well."

"I don't do drugs."

"They aren't drugs. They are serums that will make you better than training ever could. Who knows maybe you'll get lucky and get flight or super speed."

"What do you mean?"

"Cadmus tested it on prisoners. The side effects were random. Yes they all gained the super healing and enhanced strength or speed but some gained laser vision. Others gained flight or the ability to breath underwater." Redhood pulls a vial out. "So would you like to see what you gain?"

"I, no, I can't."

"Why not? It isn't like venom or steroids. This stuff has no side effects."

"Bull. Every drug has side effects."

"But it isn't a drug it is a serum. Probably helped me from going insane after being brought back from the dead, again." Redhood tosses the vial to Batman. "Take it Terri. Prove you want to be good enough to protect Gotham the way it needs to be protected."

Terri looks down at the vial. A small needle is at one end. "Do it Terri."

"I, am," Terri jams the needle in to his neck.

Max wakes up from a dream. "Batman." She shakes her head. "No, not Batman." She looks at the window and sees her reflection. "Batwoman." She feels a rush of energy move through her body. She sees the woods, a flash of red, and anger. "I must still be dreaming."

Batman collapses on the ground. "What did you give me?!"

"Serum." Redhood injects Batman with another syringe. "It is quite the rush the first few injections but then your body gets used to it." Redhood injects Batman again. "I've never done three in a row like this but you're behind the program." Redhood starts walking away. "Max is coming along pretty well. I hope she is ready soon." He continues walking as Batman convulses on the ground.

**A/N Been a long time since I updated any of my stories. I got really busy at work and other things taking up my time. So forced myself to sit down and punch at least one story out. So not it is 2:30 in the morning. I am tired and going to bed as soon as I upload this. I wonder what will happen next. What powers will Terri gain? Max? What has Redhood gained? We must wait to find out. Oh, and the title, Out of the Cave, is about Terri leaving Bruce. Or has he? Again we must wait to find out!**


End file.
